The Strawberry Chronicles
by Lord Vitiate
Summary: Being back in his body as a 14 year old he didn't expect that when Kisuke asked Aizen and him for help to test out an experiment. Having a busty bunny lady in his head too, he also didn't expect that. Ichigo x Harem. Warnings: Lemons and bad grammar
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything or take credit for any of the character all that stuff. This goes for all future chapters and character can and will be OOC at times and crack will be involved.**

 **This could not be updated at any chapter and be abandoned randomly out of laziness and not caring. Only doing this for shits and giggles. Warning quality will be random at times.**

* * *

"Hurry up Kurosaki-kun we don't have much time."

"Yeah yeah Urahara I'm here," Replied our orange haired hero. "So why was it so important for me to go get Sōsuke for this?"

Walking into the lair of his past mentor Ichigo couldn't help the shiver that came from the machine that was up against the wall and Aizen leaning right next to it.

"Well you see young one since we lost so many people during the Quincy invasion and it lasted longer then we all thought. I decided to create a way to bring them back kinda," Urahara rambled while messing with the device. ' _Well it also might destroy this world and teleport you to a new one also permanently.'_ Went unsaid by the mad scientist not wanting to give Ichigo any more grief than he already had from the lost of his family.

"So then I'm guessing you need me to power it up then," Aizen said watching his student and Kisuke work.

"Well yes and no. You alone wouldn't be able to power it up and the same goes for Ichigo-kun." The mad scientist said cheerily fixing the diels and everything else that was within his reach that seemed important. "Also you'll both be going through it."

"Then how do we get back then?" Ichigo asked wanting to know if they could return or not. He didn't want to end up somewhere and not be able to return home.

"Well that's up to you to be honest. You could stay in the new world you find or move on to the next but you can't go back and can't leave each other behind," Kisuke said being partially honest with his student.

"Oh okay. How do we power this thing then?"

"Well you just stand there and release your reiryoku and boom it collects the reiatsu from the air and it powers it that way." Kisuke said back to his cheery self covering his lower face with his fan. "Also you might a have different body."

"Wait what."

"Well your body won't go with you only your soul, but there will be a body over there for you." Kisuke said pushing Ichigo closer to the machine. "Think of it as a parallel universe likely but different, vastly different or the same but with minor changes."

"Is that all?" Aizen asked wanting to make sure that was all they needed to know and making plans to create an area they could call their base of operations.

"Well there is also the chance that you guys could be on opposite sides of the world you're in, but yeah that's all." Kisuke told Aizen nonchalantly.

"Well let's get this over with. Hopefully that chair doesn't follow me over there." Aizen said wondering what Kurotsuchi made that thing out of since it survived some of his strongest attacks.

"Well good luck you two." Kisuke said from the control panel.

"Did you finish what needed to be done?" Aizen asked wanting to make sure that his student was ready.

"Yeah. You?" Ichigo replied in kind.

"Yes, now let's see where this adventure takes us." Aizen said before the machine lit up from all the reiatsu in the air from him and Ichigo.

"Hey Kisuke thanks for everything." Ichigo yelled to Kisuke. Before the machine teleported them.

"No problem." Kisuke said to himself with a smile on his face before the world he knew turned to nothingness.

* * *

'Great, now let's see if this worked or not' Our carrot top thought hearing an alarm go off to the left of him. 'There's the sun so not all hope is lost after all.'

Rolling over and finding the alarm clock that woke him up and turning it off. He couldn't help but take in his surroundings of the room he was in. To be exact his room in his apartment or house.

Next to his alarm clock he saw a stack of little orange books on top of his nightstand. Picking up one of the little orange books and flipping through it he found it intriguing, he also made a mental note to put it in his pocket before he leaves. He couldn't help but think that Shunsui rubbed off more on him then he thought he would have liked.

Seeing that the the rest of the room was organised and closet too with some a clean pair of socks and pants were folded neatly on a chair nearby for him. 'Guess the other Ichigo did that.' He guessed trying not to be weirded out that he killed his other self maybe. Questions for later he decided, but he approved the sense of style that other him had which was the exact same as his home in Karakura Town which felt like ages ago.

Getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom he couldn't help but notice the size of everything around him. It all looked bigger than it should have he thought feeling his bones stretch and crack like they woke up from an eternal slumber.

Even the sink was bigger then he remembered when he turned it on not seeing any scars on his hand.

That's when it hit him. He wasn't in his original body per say but his other self's body.

Looking in the mirror he saw that he looked like his younger self when he was fourteen years old. Just slightly an inch or two shorter than when he was fifthteen.

'This is going to be fun.' he thought sarcastically before stepping into the shower hoping nothing else was different about him.

* * *

'So I have to go to this place called the academy to take the genin test to see if I'll pass or not.' He thought already sensing a headache coming after going through all the paperwork in the house to get any information he could. He did find out that he was living in a apartment by himself and that he had a benefactor that was paying for his rent and living expenses but it didn't say who the benefactor was.

'Though the chance of me passing or slim if I don't pass the taijutsu test or jutsu part ether. I should thank the other me for keeping true to my personality a bit though he didn't talk to others and try to become friends with anyone is bothersome,' Thought to himself while going through other Ichigo's memories at the same time he finished his breakfast that consisted of ramen. He couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have anything else to eat in his kitchen.

For now though he'll pass the exam, he'll make sure of that plus it was a new life might as well have some fun he thought with his signature scowl in place.

* * *

Getting to the academy wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Sure he got lost a couple of times here and there and tried asking for help, but he didn't get any to his misfortune.

Finding it was a lot easier after hearing a blond yelling about graduating and becoming a super cool ninja that saved princes. Just follow the voices and he'll get there he thought, though the stares he was receiving of fear or anger was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't even do anything to warrant them yet to his knowledge.

He would have to figure that out during a later time for now he was to busy trying to figure what class he was in. Deciding it was better to keep following the blond girl in a blue and orange jacket who yelled earlier and her friend with the duck shaped hair and a blue shirt with a fan symbol on his back to the class he assumed to be his hopefully.

Though he didn't know that the blond and her friend realized he was following him, they didn't seem to comment on it to one another or show any signs of caring.

Seeing a man with brown hair in a ponytail with dark eyes and a scar across his face standing in front of a classroom whose face lit up right when he saw the blond and black hair teens in front of him.

"Naruko, Sasuke you two were almost late for class," The teacher said to the now named students he was following to the school and classroom thankfully the correct one. It would have been awkward if it was the wrong one.

"Yeah yeah Iruka-sensei we're going to be the best ninja in the whole world," Naruko exclaimed with excitement lacing her voice.

"Shut up dobe. We are sorry for being almost late Iruka-sensei" The one with the duck shape hair now named Sasuke said bowing his head a tiny bit.

"Hey don't call me dobe teme!" Naruko yelled at Sasuke not liking being called dobe.

"Enough. Get to your seats now so we can start the test." Iruka said to the the arguing students noticing the Kurosaki kid behind them make his way to the back like he usual did at the start of class.

"QUITE!" Iruka yelled getting the rowdy teens to calm down but he couldn't help the smile that came to his face from see all his students. "Today is the day for graduation exam. I expect all of you to do your best and not give up. Now let's start off with the written part." He said then proceeded to tell the students the rules and what they had to do to pass.

Ichigo stared at the paper.

He didn't think it would be this easy to become a ninja though he thought that most ninja didn't already go through two wars in a matter of three years.

Deciding that this was a good enough time as any other to see if his inner world was still in tact or not from the transfer of worlds or souls? He didn't know what to call it it was usually Aizen and Kisuke that knew this stuff not him.

* * *

The one thing no one expects in the unexpected. That's what Ichigo thought wouldn't affect him anymore, but he didn't expect there to be ten doors in his inner world when he came into it or that he was the same size he was outside his inner world to his horror that made his scowl even deeper.

Deciding to inspect the new additions to his inner world he made his way over to the doors or gates internally debating what one to call them and how to address the elephant in the room.

Getting closer he saw that each door had a painting of a beast on it unlike the tenth door which had a lady painted on it.

Deciding that was the friendliest looking door and not having anything to lose he decided to open it. He also didn't expect a self monologuing lady about to attack. Thinking that it was just his luck for this to happen.

"I must thank you mortal for freeing me to a certain exact." The lady said that was on the other side. Her pale skin and delicate features were covered with a high-collared hime-kimono with sweeping white hair behind her, on top of her head was two horns, white eyes and a third red one on her forehead, and a red pair of luscious lips.

"Uh," Ichigo not knowing what to do really at this point other than to let her finish her monologue. Wondering what was happening at the moment and wanting to go check out the other doors to see if he could lock them to prevent anything going or coming.

"For doing this you'll be rewarded a painless death." She said forming a black orb in her hand and shooting it towards the young man that suited her taste. Thinking that in another world or time that he would have made a good stud for her to use to get strong children out of to fight Momoshiki and Kinshiki.

Though now it was her time to be surprised.

She was scared. For one of the few times in her life she was truly scared. She felt her life leave her. That anything she tried to do was pointless, if she tried to attack him she would be ripped into shreds and devoured just to satisfy a primal hungry that thing in front of her that was in the very essence of the air itself.

But no it wasn't the attack not working what cause this but the his shadow. That monstrous thing. That thing screamed to take everything and would not rest till it had everything. Her instincts told her to run but she couldn't, it would find her no matter what she did.

So she decided to - "Where you going?!" She yelled in surprise.

"You haven't answered any of my questions and all you're doing is standing still. So I'm heading back." Ichigo replied with a scowl set in place annoyed that she wasn't any help to explain any of this around them to him.

"So you're just going to leave me here? You're not going to retaliate against my attack?" She asked wanting to know if she was safe or not from this creature in front of her.

"Nope. Don't even know who you are and I could care less about you attacking me at the moment anyway," Ichigo stated, for all he knew the lady attack him in self defence by way she was trembling in fear and they body signs that she were showing might have gone into shock. He noted to himself keep it in check more or it might get out.

"So you're going to lock me back up in here then? Waiting for my master plans to come together throwing the world into a war to release me," She said with a hint of sadness of being locked away again and having to wait for Zetsu's plan to come to fruition.

"I don't care what you do. Just don't attack me again," Ichigo said with a look of disinterest on his face and not caring about the second part at the moment. All he wanted to do is examine the other doors more to make sure nothing could go through them or come out.

She couldn't believe it. She was almost free do to this human. So she decided to make a promise to herself and help him survive this world and be his companion also hoping that her earlier thoughts also come true.

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki," She said all of a sudden not knowing that the boy could hear her or not.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He told her, while walking out of the area and back into his inner world.

"So do you mind if I just wander here and taste the world through you?" Kaguya asked floating a couple of feet away from him. She wanted to know if she could have any form freedom of being sealed for so long.

"Sure, like Hear what I hear, feel what I feel stuff?' He asked over his shoulder wanting to get a feel of what she wanted.

"Yes."

"Uh," He didn't know what to say to her. Sure she was trapped in there for god knows how long. But the one goddamn thing that changed his mind to say yes were the puppy dog eyes she made.

"Fine." He said looking away. Hoping no one would find out about his one weakness due to him having younger sisters that wouldn't stop till they got what they wanted.

"Thank you Ichigo you won't regret this," She said while bowing showing off some cleavage that was under her kimono on purpose.

"Hey don't have to bow to me." He told her wanting her to feel welcomed and not to think she owed him anything. Even though the sight of her was cute and would have been involved in a wet dream or two if he was his back in his younger immature self.

Though he would have liked to continue this conversation but was pulled back to the real world.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun are you awake, it's time for the the ninjutsu test?" Iruka asked noticing that the teen has been out of it for a while sleeping it looked like.

"Huh, yeah." Ichigo replied stretching while getting up, heading to the room to take his exam.

Upon entering the room he noticed the two senseis sitting at an elongated desk which had rows of hitai-ates on it.

"You may begin. Please create at least three clones."

"Okay. _**Bunshin no jutsu**_ ," Ichigo said forming the hand signs and three clones appeared behind him matching him perfectly.

"Very good Kurosaki now perform a Henge," This time it was Mizuki that asked.

Ichigo deciding to mess with them a bit henged into someone only him and Aizen would know in this world. Though for how long he didn't know but he hoped for very long.

" _ **Henge no Jutsu**_ ," Ichigo whispered and in the smoke stood an imposing creature with horns and red fur around his wrist.

To say the instructors and Kaguya weren't a little intimidated would be a lie.

"Okay. Good again Kurosaki-kun. Now for the last part we need you to do the body replacement technique for us and we should be all good." Iruka stated happily and wanting Kurosaki-kun to get out of that henge.

" _ **Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ ," he whispered again replacing Mizuki with himself not having anything else in mind to replace himself with.

"Well," Iruka said, having a hard time finding his voice. He didn't think the Kurosaki-kun would pass this easy but that didn't matter at the moment he was proud of his student for passing.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose up.

Iruka grabbed a hitai-ate and presented it to the young Kurosaki. "Welcome to the shinobi corps Kurosaki-kun." He said while Ichigo was leaving the room looking for a place to put the hitai-ate.

"Also don't forget to come back tomorrow to find out who's on your team." Iruka yelled, wanting to make sure Ichigo would hear it.

* * *

"So the Kurosaki-kun passed then Iruka?" questioned the blonde Hokage also known as Minato Namikaze.

"Yes Hokage-sama he did. He passed the written and taijutsu test like any other genin and he passed the ninjutsu test the same even with extremely low chakra reserves." Iruka stated with pride in his voice since he taught the young Kurosaki.

'Now what team do I put him with? Do I put him with Kurenai's team and switch out the Inuzuka or do I put him with Kakashi's team. Huh so many choices so little time.' The Hokage thought wanting the boy to fit in for the price he has to pay for him and his family's sins.

"Kakashi-kun how would you feel of having Kurosaki-kun on your team?" Minato asked wanting the opinion of his only living student and a very helpful friend.

"Low chakra reserves even lower than that apprentice lady Tsunade has but more than the kid Guy is training. Taijutsu is exceptional but but my gut says he likely has something up his sleeve in case he gets in a sticky situation. As said about the chakra reserves his ninjutsu likely will only expand to E-rank jutsu and nothing more currently." Kakashi stated from the window reading over the report of the teen.

"But that's not a no Kakashi-kun," Minato said seeing he hasn't said no or yes yet, getting his ultimate weapon ready if needed to be used.

"Also has a blatant disregard to superiors. Even calling Sarutobi an old man when approached. He seems more of a fit for Guy then me, but yes I'll take him if that's want you want Minato-sensei," Kakashi told his sensei even knowing that teaching Kurosaki would be a problem, but a bigger problem to even change his attitude if he wanted to.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun you know how to put an old man's worrying heart to ease. So Kurosaki, Sasuke, and my daughter will form Team 7 then. This generation's Ino-Shika-Chō will be lead by Asuma as Team 10. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata will be under the guidance of Kurenai as Team 8." The Hokage stated. Secretly hoping that Team 7 will accept the boy. If not then he worries that nothing will stop him from leaving in the future if he wanted too and him never being able to pay off the debut he had to the boy's parents.

* * *

'So they think I'm the container for the kyuubi. Huh who would have imagined that.' He truly didn't think people would believe such a stupid tale about him having it, but nope people did.

Even when he showed none of the skill one might have or the boosted chakra reserves like that blond hair girl named Naruko or the boy with the duck shaped hair called Sasuke.

He didn't even look like a container if there were any characteristics for it. Thinking that they would be fox like maybe.

Wait whisker marks and a boosted chakra reserve…

'Kaguya what does the Kyuubi characteristics have?' Ichigo asked his mental companion.

'Well other than the boosted chakra reverses like you already figured. Some would have whisker mark or something else that would affect their soul likely which would affect the body in some ways.' She said to him wanting to know if he was right or not too.

'Well I guess we'll find out in future then.' He replied back not wanting a headache to come from this.

'I wonder where Aizen ended up in all of this.' He just couldn't help that one last thought entering his mind before sleep took him to his nightmares.

* * *

"Naruko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Ichigo Kurosaki, you are assigned to Team Seven. Your jounin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

A cheer pierced in the deathly silence that loomed over the classroom.

"Yes! Let's do this teme. The greatest ninja duo ever to walk these lands. Hashirama and Tobirama reincarcerated they'll say!"

"Teams are made of three genins not two dobe." Sasuke told her looking behind him at their third teammate.

Raven eyes met caramel brown.

"You gotta be kidding me." Was the only response Sasuke got from his other male teammate. Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

"You gotta be kidding me," Ichigo let out on accident while staring directly into his new teammates eyes.

He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't believe it.

These Icha Icha books are amazing. A masterpiece he would say. Even Kaguya agreed with him, but when he went to ask her she was a little busy however and he didn't want to know why.

"What?" He asked the class since they were all staring at him do to his outburst.

'I think that you made an outburst due to the book Ichigo-kun.' Kaguya told him panting through their mental link while she also read the book. Blood dripping down her nose. ' _I wonder if he'll try any of these with me._ ' she thought to herself face going red as a tomato.

Oh. Was the only thing he would think of at the moment.

"Sorry Iruka, won't happen again." He told his teacher while rubbing his back of his head sheepishly.

"It's Iruka-sensei to you Kurosaki. But I'll let it slide this one time. We have to continue the listings of the other teams," Iruka replied looking back down at the clipboard.

"Okay now that settled. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame shall be Team 8 led by Kurenai Yūhi." He said watching the three get together and sit at the same desk already making small talk with each other.

Ichigo zoned out for the next couple of teams since he had to think over stuff and to try to remember about what his other self did.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun. Aren't you going to go sit with your team?" Iruka asked moving towards him. He wanted to know if the teen would mingle with his teammates seeing that they didn't even bother moving ether.

"Huh? Ah no. Kinda busy reading." He replied slowly putting the covered book under his eyes so he could look at Iruka.

Hey even if he was an adult legally do to becoming a ninja didn't mean that others approved of people reading this type of material.

"Ah okay, well your jounin-sensei will be here soon so I'll get ready if I were you," Iruka told him.

"Don't bother he'll likely be late anyway." His blonde teammate said from the middle row. "He's usually three hours late to meet ups and stuff so I would take nap or go back to reading if I were you."

"Why is he going to be that late anyway?" Ichigo questioned her wanting to know if she knew anything else about their jounin-sensei.

"Well it's a habit he develop over time. Though my mom said she would fix it, but I don't know if she did though." She replied itching her cheek and hoping that he does show up on time.

Right after she said that the door opened and a couple marched in. A man and a women though more like the women holding the man by his neck and dropping him off like a puppy that's been caught eating the sofa.

"Ow, so mean." The man said in a childish voice forming a fetal position with fake tears in his eyes.

"Hey mom," Naruko told the redhead women waving at her.

Ichigo just sat there in the back deciding to take his book out again and start reading till they needed him or finished up their conservation.

"So you have Sasuke-kun on your team? That's nice you guys sure will be some of the strongest here. So who's your third member?" The redhead asked looking over the students that were still there but were already leaving due to their senseis getting them.

"It's carrot top over there in the corner." Naruko told her mom pointing at him with her thumb her voice full of dismissal.

Not realizing that he was mentioned at all Ichigo kept his face in the book in his hands not noticing that the redhead walked up towards him with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

Noticing that there was a shadow over him, he looked up. He was going to regret that later.

"Ichigo-kun!" Said redhead yelled grabbing him into a hug. Basically smothering him with her huge rack.

She was amazed that her cute little charge would be on the same team as her daughter but was extremely happy to see it though.

"Kushina you're killing one of my students. I need you to kindly stop." The man that was dragged in by the women said rubbing his head while taking his eyes away from the book he was reading looking at the sight in front of him wondering if the boy had a way to get into these type of situations.

He didn't need Minato-sensei to get on him for this no matter how funny it was to watch the Kurosaki boy struggle.

'Help me Kaguya please. I'm too young to die this way' Ichigo pleaded the women in his head not wanting to die this way no matter how fun it might be.

'You're on your own, carrot top. I wouldn't be surprised if she took your virginity while doing this to you.' She told him laughing at the situation he was in but getting a little defensive near the end. Wanting the berry to be hers she thought trying to get back into the book and ignoring an itch.

"Oh. Sorry Ichigo-kun." Kushina said to the teen after almost killing him on accident and seeing him take in deep breaths to fill his oxygen tanks.

Getting a better look at the women that almost ended his life on the world. He couldn't help but be surprised by how beautiful she was. Fair skin, with violet eyes and red hair. Wearing a sleeveless shirt under her dress that hugged all her curves in the right way showing off her beautiful body. Likely being the cause of a lot of wet dreams to adults in the village male and female.

"No problem, but please don't do that again I like living." He replied to her taking in more deep breaths of air, also thankful for being be to control his limbo or else his zanpakutō would have poked her back.

"Well since you're not dead, you and the rest of the team can meet me at the roof" The man said before vanishing holding in a chuckle.

"Oi let's go teme!" Naruko yelled running out of the classroom not waiting for Sasuke or Ichigo.

"Hold on." Sasuke yelled, looking back at Ichigo and Kushina who are the only two left now in the room before he left he muttered a soft apology to the orange haired genin for the trouble of their other teammate.

"So what way to the roof?" He asked the last occupant in the room not knowing exactly what way the roof is other then up.

"Huh? You don't remember? You hit your head or something?" Kushina asked wanting to know why that one of her favorite teens in leaf couldn't even remember the way to the roof or her.

"Well I did slip and hit my head in the shower earlier today. Might be getting a concussion or something." He replied nonchalantly collecting his book and putting it in his pocket.

"You should go see the doctor then Ichigo-kun, also it's a right out of here then take another left you see the stairs leading to the roof" she said with worry lining her voice.

"Neh it's nothing but thank you for the directions." He said heading out, hoping that she wouldn't press the issue of him not remembering stuff.

"Wait a second," Kushina said rushing up to get in front of him.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked one eyebrow rising up ignoring how her breast seemed to have a mind of their own and moved with every step taken by her.

Seeing her mess with a scroll of some sorts he didn't expect a orange bento to come out of it.

"Here you go just like I promised you if made it to genin." Kushina said with a smile on her face, but not reaching her eyes.

"Uh." Was the only thing he could say not know what this world's Ichigo did to her to deserve this.

"Well since you said you hit your head you might not remember so that's okay just promise to come to the hospital when your test is over." Kushina said before taking off through the window.

'What just happened?' He thought to know one particular.

'It seems there's people in this world that care about you.' Kaguya told him silently fuming.

All she got in return was a nod before he started heading off towards the roof little book in hand.

* * *

"You. You are the only one out of all of you thank I like a tiny bit." Kakashi proclaimed seeing Ichigo arrive at the rooftop.

"Uhm I don't go that way." Ichigo said awkwardly while he shoved the book back into his back pocket.

"It wasn't meant that way," The man said his attention back on the orange book in his hands. "Let's start with some introductions then shall we."

"But Kakashi-nii I already know you and sasuke." Naruko stated forgetting that there was a third teammate possibly ignoring his existence.

"Dobe you're forgetting about Ichigo" Sasuke told her wondering how she could keep forgetting about the orange haired teen.

"Sorry didn't sense you there." She directed the member of her team she forgot about making sure not to look at him.

All that got was a uncaring shrug in return.

"So I'll go first so you kids can follow to get a hang of it," Kakashi said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Ones of my likes is this little book right here. I don't want to tell you about my dislikes. Dreams for the future? No. Hobbies? I have lots of them."

'Assuming that the other two already know about him he only told us his name.' Ichigo thought to Kaguya who was laying on one of the buildings.

'Well he does like those orange books like you, so you can't forget that,' Kaguya told him.

"So let's start with the order of arrival so Naruko you'll start then" Kakashi said point at the only female on the team.

"Names Naruko Namikaze don't forget it. Some of my likes is ramen, my parents, and also Ichiraku's' ramen too. My dislikes is the time it takes for the ramen to get ready and the people who hurt those precious to me. Hobbies? Training and learning new jutsu," she paused to take a deep breath. "My dream it's to become the greatest hokage ever!"

"Okay. Next the duck haired one." Kakashi said with a eye smile from the blonde's declaration.

"Sasuke Uchiha, going to be future Hokage," he begun. "Likes are my family, cats, and tomatoes. Dislikes are people who break the law or those that hurt my family."

"So two students that want to be Hokage, do you also want to become the Hokage?" Kakashi asked looking at Ichigo.

"No." Was the only response he got.

"So it's your turn still. Your likes, dislikes, goals or dreams." Kakashi said waving his hand in the air.

"I don't get a choice do I?"

"Nope." he said with that damn eye smile that Ichigo is growing not to like at all.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. My likes and dislikes are mine and my own, same for my dreams and goals. Though you can bet it's not to be Hokage." Ichigo said not wanting to give any information to them.

"Well aren't you a little ball of sunshine." Their sensei replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on is that all we're going to get from you?" The blonde asked sounding desperate to get more information on him.

"Yep."

"Come on tell us."

"Dobe if he doesn't want to share then let him be." Sasuke told her noticing the glare she was sending to Ichigo.

"Fine. So what kind of duties will we have first Kakashi-sensei," She asked wanting to know what he had in store for them but already had a guess on what it is.

Putting the book away he answered. "Well survival training what else would we be doing?"

"So the bell test," Naruko said her face oddly resembling a fox at the moment of hearing what he said.

'Bell test?' Ichigo thought wondering what that was and how much of his powers he would have to use.

"Yep, but mostly to see how skilled your to see what type of training you'll need. The location is training ground three. You'll be able to find it with these directions," He replied handing out a piece of paper to each of them.

Though he purposely left out the part of team work and that he could fail them. Mostly do to his sensei saying he can't fail them.

'Dammit sensei why do I get stuck with them,' he thought wondering why the world is so cruel to him and giving him two monsters and a unknown. Though he might be able to figure out why some of the older kunoichi liked the orange hair teen and win the bet among all the jōnin.

"Oh and skip breakfast tomorrow you'll definitely throw up," He said before vanishing. No one said he couldn't have some fun before they became his team.

"See you tomorrow teme," Naruko said before also vanishing.

"Sorry for her attitude," Sasuke replied not knowing what got into his childhood friend.

"It's no problem."

"Well then we shall meet tomorrow at the training ground then," Sasuke told him before also vanishing.

The one thought that went through Ichigo's head was what was for breakfast tomorrow before opening the bento he got and started eating.


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest with himself he couldn't decide if he liked day like these. Too peaceful, birds chirping outside his window and a nice homemade breakfast that he made for himself.

He received news of both good and bad events on a day like this. Something that he'll never get back even with all the power in the world.

Deciding it was time to head to the training ground he quickly cleaned up. Putting the dishes away he noticed that he still had the bento that Kushina gave him. ' _Forgot about that. Should probably ask Naruko where her mother lives so I drop them off._ ' He thought to himself.

Grabbing the paper Kakashi gave his team he quickly read over it and put it in his front pocket with the second Icha Icha book. Also noting that he'll likely arrive two hours early. All he had to do was to find a nice tree to read in.

* * *

"So how did they do with introductions Kakashi?" Minato asked facing the window that faced over the village.

Such a beautiful view he thought knowing that he would protect this with his life just like the previous Hokages did.

"How do I start," Kakashi wondered. "Your daughter still shows signs of not getting along the Kurosaki boy though he is indifferent to the blatant dislike or he just doesn't notice it. Sasuke on the other hand doesn't understand why she would dislike the Kurosaki since to him he did nothing wrong so far."

Minato just sat there wondering why his daughter would hate the boy when his wife was all over him. Before eyeing the paperwork in front of him and wishing that it would vanish.

"Kakashi-chan can you please perform a katon jutsu on this stack of paper please?" Minato asked his student so he wouldn't get blamed for avoiding his work also hoping his wife would wait for him.

Kakashi just stared wondering why he always ask him to do this. But he had nothing to better to do and he might even be maybe to get to be allowed to be late if he does this.

"Sure." Kakashi said performing a quick katon jutsu on it before all the paper turned to ash.

"Ah thank you Kakashi-chan, though you still have to show up on time," Minato said after the deed was done smiling. He wouldn't allow is student to be late when it came to his daughter.

Minato couldn't help but laugh at the sulking Kakashi. Not matter what the situation his student always knew how to get a good laugh out of him.

"Can I be fifthteen minutes late sensei?" Kakashi asked giving him the best puppy dog look he could manage.

"Fine."

"Thank you sensei you won't regret this decision."

For someone reason he wouldn't help but feel that he will regret this.

* * *

"Oi he's late again dammit." Naruko yelled to no one particular just wanting to let her frustrations out some way.

"Even are deadbeat teammate isn't even here."

"Dobe what's your issue with Ichigo?" Sasuke questioned her, quickly getting annoyed with the way she verbally treated the third member of their team.

"You wouldn't understand teme. It's personal." She replied not looking at him at all finding something in the distance interesting.

"That does-"

"Hello my cute little genin."

"You're Late!"

"Only by fifthteen minutes," Kakashi told her seeing if that would pacify her or not.

"Doesn't change the fact you're still late." Sasuke said jumping into the conversation.

"True. But oh well," Kakashi said with a eye smile. "Since we're all here I'll explain the rules."

"No we're not. Carrot top isn't here yet," Naruko said annoyed that she has another person who will be late on her team.

"She has a point sensei," Sasuke agreed with her but there sensei for some reason just kept eye smiling.

"Huh really? So no one bothered looking up?" Kakashi told them pointing up with his finger into the tree they were under.

So they looked up and there he was. Laying on the biggest branch with his back against the tree was there other teammate. Clad in a number fifteenth shirt and jeans reading the same book from yesterday.

"Carrot top how long you been up there?!" Naruko exclaimed surprised that there teammate was up there the whole time. Even Sasuke was surprised by this fact.

"Yo," The orange haired teen said with a wave of his hand.

"Baka answer my question."

"If you must know since 7am," He replied eyes not leaving the book, planning on what way he could get payback since his sensei ruined his reading session.

"Why were you here this early?" This time it was Sasuke that asked.

"To get familiar if the area."

"Why would you want to do that?" Kakashi asked already knowing the answer.

"You said we were going to have a test here so might as well know the lay of the land." Ichigo said jumping off the branch and landing near Sasuke.

"Well then let me explain the rules" Kakashi said pulling two bells out of his pouch on his hip. "Here are two bells."

"No shit sensei." Naruko said eyeing the two bells.

"Well let me finish. Also watch your language young lady. Your task is to take these bells away from me before noon." He said jingling the bells in his hand. "Those who cannot get a bell by noon don't get to eat lunch. But you will also be tied to one of the poles and I'll even eat the lunch in front of you."

So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast was the collective thoughts of two genin.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump." Their sensei said. "And the one who doesn't take one will be sent back to the academy."

"You can even use your kunai and shurikens. Your only chance of success is to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said tying the bells to pouch. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Ya"

"Sensei I have a question."

"Sure what is it my cute little orange genin," Kakashi said back to eye smiling aimed at Ichigo hoping it ticks him off.

"Can you read lips?" Ichigo asked wanting to know if his plan would work or not.

"Baka why would you want to know that," Naruko questioned not seeing a point of the question. Sasuke himself wondered why there teammate would ask but didn't show any signs of caring.

"Well yes most jōnins can if you're wondering."

"Thank you sensei," Ichigo said bowing his head.

"Oh my so respectful. If you guys pass this might be fun training all of you to become little miniature killers for the leaf," Kakashi said in response of the bow.

"So. Start"

And all three jumped off for their own intentions.

* * *

Ichigo slowly made his way to Naruko's hiding spot.

Seeing her he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Naruko want to work together?" He asked seeing he needed someone to distract their sensei.

"Fuck off berry I don't need your help now or then." Naruko replied eyes tinting red.

Ichigo seeing this just backed off not wanting to cause a confirmation. Backing off he saw that she decided to go on the offensive.

'Well she's nice,' Kaguya thought to him.

'True,' He thought making his way to Sasuke's position ignoring the questions what came to mind.

* * *

"Fight me."

"Umm. You're a bit off." Kakashi replied to the declaration of his blonde hair student.

"The only thing that's a bit off is your hair Kakashi-nii" Naruko said rushing at him.

"It's Kakashi-sensei now Naruko." He said digging through his pouch sighing. "Ninja fighting lesson #1 Taijutsu. I'll teach you some."

'Is he getting a weapon or that,' Naruko thought slowly to a stop.

Kakashi couldn't help it, so he whipped it out. The first book of the Icha Icha series.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and come at me." Kakashi said seeing that she stopped her advance.

"Why are you reading in the middle of a fight?"

"Why? Because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys." Kakashi said flipping through the book.

"I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruko yelled angered that he isn't taking her seriously.

Rushing forward she leaped into the air trying throwing a punch to his face that was meet with his hand. Landing she then let off a kick which he skillfully dodge under.

That was her first mistake. Before she could land Kakashi grabbed her by the leg and slammed her into the ground creating cracks before he throw her in the river.

"Is that all you got for being the Yondaime's daughter?" Kakashi said turning a page in his book, catching the shuriken that were thrown at him with his two fingers.

Seeing her come out of the river he walked over. "Hey what's wrong? You know if you don't get a bell by noon you won't get lunch. Why don't you retreat and find your teammates? I'm sure they'll help you." He said wondering if she'll get the hint, deciding he got close enough he turned around and started walking.

" **Rasengan**!"

All that got were the shuriken that she throw early. One by one the clones dispersed. Layering the ground in fog.

"Kami dammit." Naruko coughed out seeing that there sensei was gone, but something caught her eye.

A bell.

Just laying there under the tree unguarded and Kakashi-sensei nowhere in sight.

Quickly running over there she stopped suddenly noticing there was a rope there and a rope behind that one.

"Can't fool me Kaka-sensei," she whispered to herself reaching for the bell avoiding those two traps.

But she didn't see the third one.

"AH!"

"So you thought it was safe after avoiding the first two traps?" Kakashi told her flipping to the next page.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke" Ichigo said sneaking up on the boy nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Don't do that Ichigo," Sasuke said hand over where his heart is. Noticing that Ichigo likely snuck his way over here. "What do you need?"

"Want to team up against Kakashi-sensei I got a plan." Ichigo told him hoping that someone will agree to work with him.

Sasuke saw the positives of working with him, but if he did does that mean he needs help to be strong?

"Sorry Ichigo but I can't I need to be able prove myself." Sasuke replied looking back at the field

"Ah okay" Ichigo said making his way back into the bushes.

'Well at least he was nice about it,' Ichigo said to Kaguya.

'True, such mannerism in one so young is rare these days,' She thought back sagely in a meditating pose.

* * *

"A ninja must be able to read underneath the underneath," Kakashi told Naruko watching one of his cute little genin squirm.

"I already know that!"

"Apparently you don't that's why I'm telling you." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Geez guess I-

"Sasuke you killed Kakashi!" Naruko yelled seeing the shuriken enter Kakashi's body..

Before the body turned into a log.

"Oh yeah forgot about that jutsu."

' _Dammit he knows where I am now'_ Sasuke thought leaping away to the traps he placed.

"Come back cute little genin I have ramen," Kakashi yelled out to Sasuke hoping that would make him come back.

'Might as well chase after him. I'll save Kurosaki for last.' Kakashi thought chasing after Sasuke with a eye smile in place and a trail of laughter behind him.

* * *

"Well this is working out well for the team," Ichigo said to himself sarcastically. Wondering where Sasuke and Kakashi were heading.

'After them human!' Kaguya said from his inner world pointing in a random direction.

Laughing at her antic he pushed through the bushes looking for them.

* * *

"I would use the shinobi fighting lesson #2 on you but your an uchiha." Kakashi said putting his book away. "Plus you were trained by Itachi for a bit, and I don't know how much though."

"I'm not like the others."

"Well that's not true. One you came from a very important family with highly skilled shinobi just like Naruko who just lost. Two Naruko and you both still have your families while poor poor Kurosaki-chan is all by himself. The difference between Naruko and you, do you know what it is?" Kakashi asked stretching his muscles.

"No."

"You were trained to kill unlike her." Kakashi said with a eye smile like a deranged maniac letting off killing intent. "Sasuke come on. You did say you were different from them. Prove it."

All that Kakashi got was a kid throwing up on the ground.

"Well. This is disappointing." Kakashi said itching the back of his head. Well might as well make the best of it and test him. Quickly performing a jutsu when the kid was throwing up he vanished.

'Where did he go?' Sasuke thought trying to hold in the vomit. 'Why didn't Itachi show me this?' Another thought went through his head.

'Up? Left? Right? Behind?' Sasuke thought looking in all those directions.

"Under you."

"What!"

" **Doton Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** "

"Shinobi fighting lesson #3 Ninjutsu." Kakashi said eye smiling about Sasuke. "Seems you need more training. Now what to do with Kurosaki-chan? What do you think I should do Sasuke-kun? Rip his arm off and beat him to death with it?"

All he got was a confused look turning to a horrified look in return.

"To brutal? Yeah too much blood." Kakashi said rubbing his chin in thought. "I could cut his eyes out and let him wonder here all by himself and past Naruko and you. How does that sound?"

Still nothing.

"Well if you don't decide I shall decide for you and I'll make sure it's painful. You got to three."

"One"

Nothing. Sasuke didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do. He thought that he couldn't do this to them.

"Two"

But dammit he wouldn't let his teammate die do to him. But he realized that it wouldn't matter he was right, no one here would care about Ichigo if he vanished.

"Thre-

"Don't touch him," Sasuke let out glaring at the jounin.

"It doesn't work that way Sasuke. I have to fail someone. Do you want it to be Naruko instead. I wonder how much Iwa would pay for her. They'll likely use her as cattle." Kakashi said eye smile still in place.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Sasuke yelled pain in his eyes.

"Then it's Ichigo that will pay the price. He's the lucky winner of this game of learning and pain"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH EITHER OF THEM!" Sasuke yelled again opening his eyes to a much sharper world likely do to the tears in his eyes at the moment.

"So mister body in the ground what are you going to do them? Going to stop me? Not possible." Kakashi said hitting him over the head sending him to unconsciousness.

"Well that was interesting. Time to find Kurosaki-chan now." Kakashi said whipping out his book again and whistling a jovial tone.

* * *

' _Found him finally_ ,' Ichigo thought.

'Be careful Ichigo-kun,' Kaguya told him not wanting him to get hurt.

'Trust me I will.'

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what book you reading." Ichigo yelled to his sensei stopping a couple of feet away of him.

"Oh hi Kurosaki-chan I've been looking for you." Kakashi said eye smiling . "I just finished testing Sasuke-chan and it didn't end that well." He finished patting the bells at his hip.

"Don't worry you're not like the others. Here I'll even give you the first attack as a handicap. Since you are chakraless and a weakling compare to the other two." Kakashi said leaving his arms in a position like he was going to give a hug.

Seeing this just kept his scowl in place but he need to ask the question again. "What book is that?"

"Huh, oh. Icha Icha volume one." Kakashi said eye smile in place wondering why one of his students wanted to know about it. Maybe he can convert the boy into the ways of Icha Icha and to hail the glorious Icha Icha gods.

"You finish it yet?"

"Nope but I'm near the end though." Kakashi replied not getting a good feeling about this.

"So you wouldn't mind me spoiling it for you." Ichigo said a sick smile on his face.

"You don't have to be so drastic Kurosaki-chan! We can talk this out right?" Kakashi asked hoping that he would be able to. Not knowing someone could and would be so cruel to ruin such an amazing book.

"So at the end the princess" Ichigo begun watching his sensei cover his ears. "Wait can't you read lips? You said you could couldn't you."

Walking forward after his sensei closed his eye he grabbed both bells off his hip and begun playing with them in his hand.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei I'm done spoiling the book for you." Ichigo said scrowl in place amazed that his plan worked and saddened that it did.

"Well it seems that you got both bells that means you get the choice of ether sending both Naruko and Sasuke back to the academy and becoming my apprentice or giving one of them away and only sending one back." Kakashi told him with that infamous eye smile of his. "No one has ever been apprenticed by me before so it would be a huge honour for you."

Ichigo already knowing his answer just asked a simple question. "Can I trust you?"

"Yeah I am your jounin sensei after all," Kakashi replied his one eye widening wondering where this is going.

"Here catch," Ichigo said throwing both bells back to Kakashi. "Give them both the bells."

Kakashi staring at the bells couldn't help but ask why.

"Because having all that power by yourself has to be pretty lonely having no rivals or friends that can stand beside you," Ichigo said remembering a distant past and mentor.

"Okay Kurosaki-chan," Kakashi said before vanishing to reappear behind the teen and hitting the back of his head knocking him out. "I'll do that for you, but you have to trust me."

That was all Ichigo heard before darkness took over his vision.

* * *

First thing he felt when he came back to the world of the living was the tightness around him and a sock in his mouth. First thing he saw was Naruko glaring at him and Sasuke looking around confused.

' _Ew_.'

"Teme what the hell happened to you that required me to dig you up?" Naruko asked wondering why her best friend was up to his head in the ground.

"I don't remember dobe for the tenth time."

"Well since you guys are busy bickering I guess neither of you want to eat," Kakashi said. "Also, something about the training."

"You guys don't have to go back to the academy."

"Then, then all three of us." Naruko started.

"Yup, all three of you should quit as ninjas!" Kakashi proclaimed standing there his one eye looking down on them.

"Quit as ninjas? We can't do that!" Naruko said fuming. "We didn't get the bells but why do we have to quit?"

"Because all three of you are punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi said eyeing them wondering who's going to crack first. But he knew who was it was simple.

Surprise surprise it came true. It was Naruko.

Charging at him with kunai drawn. She didn't register the speed he moved at when he folded her arm behind her back and sat on top of her.

"This is why you're punks." He said. "Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Why do you think you were divided into teams and doing this training?" Eye smile gone replaced by anger.

Only thing that followed was silence and confusion.

"You guys are not understanding the answer to the test." Kakashi said putting more pressure on Naruko.

"Answer?"

"Yes. The answer that helps you past the test." Sasuke said softly seeing that he kept putting pressure on Naruko's arm.

"So when you going to tell us?" Naruko asked from her spot under him ignoring the pain in her arm.

"Geez."

"Damn it. Come on tell us." Naruko demanded from her spot getting more pressure on her arm.

"It's teamwork." Kakashi said. "The three of you working together may have gotten the bells."

"What do you mean by teamwork, if we did get the bells one of us would have still failed. It would just make us fight each other." Sasuke said slowly piecing together the information given.

"Of course. The test is to make you fight amongst yourselves." Kakashi said tapping his foot on the back of Naruko's head. "The purpose is to see weather you can forget about your own self interest and successfully work together under those designed circumstances."

' _So why is there a sock in my mouth?_ ' Ichigo wanted to yell at the man. Fuming at having someone's sock inside him.

"Yet you guys." Kakashi started again. "Naruko instead of agreeing with Ichigo you told him to fuck off. Sasuke you also didn't agree but you wanted to prove that you could do everything yourself. Ichigo didn't bother fighting or anything he just surrendered."

'Not fully true but not false.'

'Agreed' Kaguya said cutting off the connection so she wouldn't taste the sock.

"Individual plays that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger and even get people killed." Kakashi said taking the kunai out of Naruko's hand and aiming it at her throat. "Sasuke kill Ichigo or Naruko dies!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do with the shuriken in his hand.

"You see? If a hostage is taken you'll have tough choices to make, someone might even die. You'll be risking your lives in these duties" Kakashi said getting off Naruko and walking over to a stone tablet. "Look. These numerous names carved onto this stone. These ninjas are recognized as heroes of the village."

A memorial. Was the thought going through all genins there.

"Do anyone of you know what this is?" He asked.

"A memorial." Naruko said looking down.

"Yes, I two of my teammates are on here." Kakashi told them before turning to face them. "I'm willing to give you one more chance at this test on one condition."

"What is that condition," Sasuke questioned curious on what the catch was.

"You guys can eat lunch though it will be a lot tougher," Kakashi smiled under his mask. "But no one is allowed to feed Ichigo or remove the sock for his mouth."

'That will teach him to try and spoil the ending for me,' Kakashi thought manically laughing in his mind.

"Why?" Sasuke asked seeing that Naruko didn't care.

"It's his punishment for surrendering. If anyone gives him food or removes the sock they automatically fail." Kakashi told them. "Got it. I am the rules here."

All he got where two nods and annoyed looked before vanishing.

"Here"

Ichigo just rose a eyebrow at that, who would have thought Sasuke would offer him food.

"Teme why you giving him food it's not like he did anything to deserve it." Naruko said eyeing Sasuke. "Plus you need it more since you can use ninjutsu."

'She acts like I'm not here.'

'Wonder why,' Kaguya asked back.

Getting up Sasuke took the sock out of his mouth. "Here." He said offering some food.

"Fine if you're going to do it I might as well too." Naruko said standing up presenting some of her food too.

"Thanks." Ichigo said not really sure what to do other then take a bite out of one.

"What's this!?" Kakashi yelled appearing in a cloud with thunder and lighting behind him. "You guys!"

"Pass." He said with his eye smile.

"But why?" Naruko asks not trusting that eye smile of his.

"Well you're the first to go against what I said. Everyone else just followed, they were morons." Kakashi said giving them his famous smile still. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules are trash but you know what those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

"That ends the training. All of you pass." Kakashi said giving them a thumbs up. "Starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin its duties."


	4. Chapter 4

"Team 6?"

"Failed."

"Team 7?" Minato asked marking down that Team 6 failed.

"Passed." Kakashi said having the speech he prepared beforehand for any questions that the other jōnin asked.

"Who would have thought you have two prodigies on your team," a random jounin said. "Though I bet that kurosaki kid was dead weight for them"

"Kakashi report after the meeting," Minato said noticing the hidden glare the Kakashi aimed at the laughing jounin.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Team 8?"

"Passed," Kurenai said from behind the jounin that made the joke also sending a glare towards his direction.

Another mark.

"Team 9."

"Failed."

"Team 10?"

"Passed," Asuma said chewing on the end of his cigarette.

"Okay now that all teams are accounted for you are dismissed." Minato ordered waiting for everyone but Kakashi to leave.

"So," Minato started. "How did my beautiful daughter and her teammates do? I bet they gave you trouble."

"She did well," Kakashi said trying to phrase the rest right without his sensei getting on his ass about certain parts of the bell test. "She clearly shows signs of mastering the rasengan with the help of clones and the shadow clone jutsu but she needs help in understanding that if this was enemy territory she could have died or worse." Telling him about the traps he set for her.

"What about Sasuke-chan? His sister is wondering what has him shaken up so bad." Minato asked eyes narrowing at the end seeing that Kakashi started sweating.

"Well about that," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "I kinda unleashed some killing intent on him then said some stuff to him."

"What type of stuff and how much killing intent." Minato demanded to know.

"Enough to make him puke and something along the lines of killing Ichigo and or cutting off limbs or taking one of his eyes."

"What else." Minato asked already sensing a headache.

"And some stuff about your daughter." Kakashi finished sweating more bullets.

"You know Itachi is going to kill you right." Minato told him wondering what got into his student.

"Yes but on the bright side his Sharingan was awakened."

"True. What about Ichigo-chan." Minato asked wanting to know what happened.

"Well he got the bells." Kakashi said ignoring the surprised look on Minato's face and the question of how. "He kinda used Icha Icha to get them, then proceeded to take the bells."

"That doesn't explain how Naruko-kun and Sasuke-chan passed Kakashi."

"I was getting to that," Kakashi said telling Minato about the speech Ichigo gave him and what he did to see if Naruko and Sasuke could pass.

"So he was going to spoil Icha Icha for you. How would he not get noticed reading that?" Minato wondered seeing that his wife visited the academy the day the teams were announced.

"I'm guessing it's because he has the cover covered," Kakashi realized seeing that he was always reading the in public but it had no cover to distinguish what book is was.

"Smart, though order Ichigo-chan to go to the hospital before your mission" Minato said remembering what his wife said about Ichigo saying he likely has a concussion.

"Yes Minato-sensei." Kakashi said before vanishing to the spot where the team will be meeting up.

"I wonder if that's why he hasn't visited yet?" Minato said to himself already taking note of the absence of a young quite orange haired boy sitting in the corner.

* * *

"Everything seems to be fine Mister Kurosaki. Just don't try to push yourself and your head should be healed up in no time." The white haired doctor said seeing that his patient was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks doc." Ichigo said rushing out of the room and directly into who he wanted to see.

"Hey Kushina, here's the bento you gave me," Ichigo said to her jogging in place wanting to go meet up with his team in the Hokage's tower.

"Thank you very much Ichigo-kun." Kushina said taking the offered bento box. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Seeing the doc like you asked me too," He replied before taking off. "I gotta go catch you later Kushina."

"Ibiki did you get any information?" Kushina asked seeing the doctor release his henge. She was hoping that the report would be finished so she could get the mission over with.

"Just finished," Ibiki said handing over the scroll. "He sure is a mess but no signs of that showing."

"He's this villages' mess, and we'll like to keep it that way." Kushina said making her way to the Hokage tower too.

* * *

"Oi Carrot top your late," Naruko yelled at him. "We just got our first C-rank mission!"

"That true Kakashi?" Ichigo asked not believing that they would get a mission higher than D.

"Yep, it is Kurosaki-chan," Kakashi said watching Sasuke and Naruko take off to go pack for the mission. "We'll be leaving in one hour and make sure to pack."

"Okay."

'I got a bad feeling about this.' Kaguya thought to him.

'Why?' Ichigo asked wanting to know what's wrong.

'Just a gut instinct.'

With that he started jogging back to his apartment to get his gear and in better clothes for a mission that wasn't inside the village.

* * *

Arriving at the gate he noticed that Sasuke and Naruko were already there with a old man.

"Carrot top you going to paint the world black in that outfit," Naruko said wanting to push his buttons. Noticing that he had on black grayish ninja pants and the same colored jacket on revealing a gray shirt under it.

All I had since nothing else fit was the response she got.

"Why, you a poor orphan?" Naruko remarked not knowing that he was an orphan.

"Dobe that's rude stop before Kakashi-sensei gets here." Sasuke said to her wishing she would stop antagonizing their teammate and knowing that he was one from what Kakashi said.

"Rude who?" Kakashi asked from behind the blonde shocking her.

"No one," Naruko said looking over at Ichigo. "Isn't that right Ichigo buddy?"

"Sure," Ichigo said reading his Icha Icha book before it got taken out of his hands.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"Not anymore it'll rot your brain cute little genin and as your sensei I have to prevent that." Kakashi said sarcastically shoving a scroll into Ichigo's hands. "Read this instead it's educational."

"What's this?"

"Read it and find out you might learn something interesting," Kakashi said smiling under his mask. "Come on Team 7 let's move out."

'I'm going to kill that man,' Kaguya said fuming that someone took her fun away.

'Don't he likely only means good intentions.'

'Fine' Kaguya replied walking away.

"Hey old man."

"It's Tazuna-san to you brat."

"Yeah yeah," Naruko said. "Is there any ninja in wave country?"

"No, not in wave country. But in most other countries they do have ninja villages." Kakashi said hearing the question.

Ichigo ignoring this was too busy with the scroll in his hand.

'Sealing? Huh interesting. What you think Kaguya?' Ichigo asked his companion who was listening to Kakashi while he read.

'It's powerful if someone knows how to use it but those people are few and in between.' Kaguya said going back to listening to Kakashi finish what he was talking about, she also took note of the puddle they past by seeing that Ichigo was busy reading.

So if what this scroll said was true there was endless useless for seals. The most common being being storage seals.

' _If that's true I'll never have to pack again!_ ' Ichigo thought in happiness before being interrupted by a buzzing sound.

Quickly pulling out his kunai he deflected the three shurkin that were thrown at him before getting in a defensive stance.

"Oi oi come down," Naruko said. "They were dull."

"Why did you throw them at me?" Ichigo questioned sounding a bit pissed off from being interrupted again.

"Because you wouldn't take your eyes away from the scroll and we arrived at the boat." Naruko yelled at him while pointing at the motorized boat.

"Oh okay, why didn't you just tap my on the shoulder or something," Ichigo asked wondering why she took the extra measures.

"Let's just go!" Naruko yelled pig tails twirling while she turned around and jumped in the boat.

Shrugging Ichigo got in the boat and took the seat next to Kakashi pulling out the scroll again and begun reading.

"See didn't I tell you you'll like it." Kakashi said to him with his famous eye smile.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell your men to attack," Gato yelled. "I thought you guys were strong ninja and yet you guys can't even do that. What was the point of even hiring you!"

"Stop your bitching. I'll go myself and meet them when they get here." The man said grabbing a large sword and pointing at him.

"Are you sure you'll be able to take them?"

"Why do you think in Kirigakure they call me the demon of the mist?" The man said.

* * *

"Such a thick mist you can't even see ahead," Sasuke said trying to see the bridge.

"We'll see the bridge soon," their driver said. "And at the base of it is wave country."

"It's huge," Naruko yelled.

She wasn't wrong it was huge. Construction cranes hanging over the sides abandoned like a ghost town.

"Hey, be quiet. Why do you think the engine is turned off." The driver whispered. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us."

"Tazuna it seems we have avoided detection so but to be safer we need to take the vegetation route."

"Okay old friend." Tazuna replied see that the tunnel was coming up.

Driving through the tunnel then ended up at the edge of a town before the pulled over at a makeshift dock.

"This is it for me friend." The driver said untying the boat from the dock.

"Super thanks." Tazuna told the driver watching him speed off. "Okay now get me home safely."

* * *

"There it is!" Naruko yelled throwing a shuriken into the bushes.

"Just a rat." She said.

"Hey please stop throwing your shuriken around like they're toys." Kakashi asked hoping that his student won't kill a civilian on accident.

"Hey midget stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna yelled at Naruko.

"There," She threw another one. "I swear someone's after us."

Pushing the bush out of the way Kakashi found a snow bunny and heard a whistling sound coming towards them.

"Everyone down!"

Right when he said that everyone got down Naruko and Tazuna being pulled by Sasuke and Ichigo. Watching a giant sword spin over them that ultimately connect with a tree with a thud.

"So isn't it Copycat Kakashi." The man said looking down at them. "With the daughter of the yondaime, a uchiha, and what else a carrot and a old man. I wonder who my target is."

"Any chance of you not attacking today Zabuza Momochi the hidden demon in the mist?" Kakashi asked smiling at the man after he jumped down from the tree.

"Ma-

He would have finished that sentence but was kindly interrupted by a couple of needles entering his neck.

"Thank you," the new arrival said to the stunned group holding the missing ninja in one hand. "I've been hunting him down for awhile now."

"Ah no problem hunter ninja," Kakashi said pushing Sasuke and Naruko. "Now if you don't mind us we'll be taking our leave now."

Stop pushing me was heard from both of them.

"Ichigo grab Tazuna and let's go," Kakashi order him not wanting a confirmation to happen.

And with that they kept on their merry way towards Tazuna's home.

* * *

"Well, we defeated that strong of a ninja this time." Tazuna said wiping his brow with a cloth.

"Yeah no the masked ninja did, matter of fact who was the masked ninja?" Ichigo asked.

"A Hunter-nin from the village hidden in the mist. Also know as body erasers." Kakashi told them seeing that they all wanted to know. "Their job is to destroy bodies of missing ninja."

"But he or she didn't do that." Sasuke said realizing what happened.

"So Zabuza had a back up plan?" Naruko asked not understanding why he wouldn't stand and fight.

"So he's still alive?" Tazuna asked face deathly pale from the information.

"Yes and yes. He likely didn't expect you to be here Naruko or you Sasuke," Kakashi told them. "You are famous and wanted around the world and no one wants to anger Minato-sensei or Itachi-san."

"But that doesn't mean he won't come back." Ichigo said throwing his two cents in the conservation.

"True, so that means I have to train you all." Kakashi said sadly not wanting to train them yet, but that's likely his lazy side speaking.

"In what? Some awesome jutsu that will one shot Zabuza?" Naruko asked hoping that they'll learn some awesome technique.

"Nope. Tree climbing." Kakashi said watching Naruko fall flat on her face.

"But Kakashi-sensei I already know that." Naruko whined.

"Sasuke, Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"See Naruko one of your teammates don't." Kakashi told her.

"But what are Sasuke and I going to be doing while Ichigo learns that?" Naruko question their teacher not wanting to be sitting around for a week likely.

"Water walking?"

"Sasuke you start that yet?" Naruko shot at the uchiha wondering if he got ahead of her or not.

"Barely Itachi was just telling me about the basics before she left for her mission."

"See Naruko you'll have something to do after all." Kakashi told her eye smiling which he never seemed to quit doing.

"That's not fun," a kid from the entrance said.

"Oh Inari where were you?" Tazuna asked the boy.

"Welcome back grandpa."

"Inari say hello to these people, they're the ones that protected your grandfather," Inari's mom Tsunami told him.

"Mom they're going to die."

"What you say you little brat!" Naruko yelled getting up and waving her fist at him.

"There's no way for you to win against Gatou" Inari said looking down at the floor.

"I am a hero and one day I'll be the Hokage!" Naruko said to him. "So there's no chance we'll lose."

"Are you stupid?" Inari said looking directly at Naruko. "There's no such thing as a hero."

"Why you!" Naruko said being held back by Sasuke.

"If you don't want to die go back where you came from." Inari said going to his room.

"Inari where are you going?" His grandfather asked.

"To look at the ocean from my room."

"Damn it. That little piece of shit needs to be taught a lesson," Naruko said getting free of Sasuke and marching towards Inari's room.

"Oh yeah Tazuna you didn't tell me why you lied to the leaf village" Kakashi said looking towards Tazuna his one eye narrowing making the man sweat nervously.

* * *

"Okay now we'll start the training," the clone of Kakashi said to Ichigo since the real Kakashi is teaching Naruko and Sasuke water walking. "But before that let me ask do you know what chakra is?"

"It's the energy that shinobi need to perform their jutsu and other feats right?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct. But it made of two components. Physical and spiritual energy. The physical energy comes from your body while the spiritual comes from your mind and soul." Kakashi said seeing his student's face light up.

"So you get the basics yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, seems easy enough."

"So you'll be learning tree climbing." Kakashi said waiting for the interruption.

"..."

"What no interruption about already knowing how to climb a tree." Kakashi said staring at the unblinking teen that had a scrowl in place like usual.

"No. Why would I?" Ichigo asked wanting to see what he had to do.

"Oh okay," Kakashi said climbing the tree and hanging upside down. "Gather chakra at the bottom of your feet. You need to know about control to bring out the proper amount of chakra to climb a tree is small but it must be exact."

"So how difficult is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well it's said to be the most difficult area to gather chakra is the foot so it would be very difficult." Kakashi replied. "So basically if you learn this control you'll be able to master any jutsu theoretically."

"Really, cool."

"Yeah but me talking here all day won't help you," Kakashi said throwing a kunai at Ichigo's feet. "Mark how high you get and your goal is to get past that mark."

"Okay." Ichigo said running up the tree getting a couple of feet above the ground before getting rocketed backwards a couple of meters.

"Oh almost forgot since you have an abnormal amount of spiritual chakra you'll need to work on your physical part." Kakashi said throwing four weights at him. "Here tie put these arm and legs it might help you."

All he got was a grumbled thanks from the teen whose body was almost underground.

"Don't kill yourself doing this." Kakashi's clone yelled before dispersing.

'This might kill me won't it.'

'Yep,' Kaguya said laughing seeing him getting thrown from the tree again.

* * *

"So it seems like you came back defeated," Gatou said enter the room where Zabuza was. "It looks like Mist ninja are pretty pathetic."

"..."

"There's no need to stay silent," Gatou said reaching over to grab Zabuza.

"Don't touch Zabuza-san with your dirty hands." The person that was watching over Zabuza said putting enough pressure on Gatous arm to crack it.

"Okay okay." Gatou said seeing that the demon brothers were leaning against the way where the entrance was located. "One more time if you fail you're not welcomed here anymore."

Watching Gatou and his two bodyguards leave one of the demon brothers made a comment about how funny it would be to see the pigman scream.

"You two should behave yourselves."

"Yes yes, future miss Monachi." The brother on the right said.

"Shut up Meizu you might wake up missing something if you don't behave yourself," The brother on the left said.

"Haha, you sure you're not missing anything Gōzu?" Meizu said taunting his brother.

"Shut up the both of you." Zabuza said from the bed. "We can't kill Gatou yet. Haku I want you to go in the forest and see if you can find anymore medicine."

"We have to be patient, but yes I'll do as you ask." The newly named Haku said making her way out.

* * *

"So Naruko you meet a girl picking flowers?" Kakashi asked curious on what his student was up to.

"Yeah she was really pretty and said they were for her husband." Naruko replied sounding down. "She even asked if I had any precious people like she did."

"I bet it was ramen," Sasuke muttered.

"What was that teme if I recall correctly you had trouble standing on the water no?" Naruko shot at him.

"At least I could stand on it." Sasuke shot back.

Kakashi just sat there watching two of his students fight too busy wondering if Ichigo got himself killed.

"Dang it!"

Nope, it helped that the explosion and his voice was loud enough to be carried to the house. Though it wasn't as peaceful as it once was with Naruko's outburst towards Inari.

Tomorrow is going to be a stressful day but hey only around two or three days left for the bridge to be finished on the bright side he thought drinking the sake in front of him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked him.

Opening his eyes from his position against the tree he saw a lady with a kimono on that was pink.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for asking." Ichigo told the lady getting up and stretching. "May I ask your name?"

"Haku. Yours?"

"Ichigo." Ichigo replied. "Why are you out here this early Haku?"

"Picking medicine flowers for a precious someone." Haku replied picking up another flower.

'Why would anyone need those flowers here this early unless they didn't want to be seen.'

'Might be the hunter ninja for all we know,' Kaguya said to him not caring either way.

'True,' Ichigo thought back looking at Haku's ribbon. 'Yep.'

"Who this this special someone" Ichigo asked not realized till it was too late that it was a rude question.

"My husband," Haku told him. "Do you have any precious people Ichigo?"

"No not anymore," Ichigo said staring at her back getting his kunai out. "Why you ask?"

"Because a person is strongest when they have someone to protect." Haku said realizing that he was only a foot away now.

"Then you won't mind me asking you to take me to Zabuza then?" he asked putting the kunai against her throat. "I just want to talk to him that's all."

"How can I trust you."

"You think I'll be able to defeat him?"

"No."

"Then will you take me to him?" Ichigo asked again.

"Fine."

'That was easy.' Kaguya said.

'Too easy.'

* * *

"What do you want Carrot top or do you want to die that much." Zabuza asked the genin that walked in.

' _Reminds me of Kenpachi_ '

"No just want to ask some questions that's all," Ichigo said seeing the disbelieving look on the killer's face.

"You know I can have you killed right now right?" Zabuza said motioning for Meizu and Gōzu to scare the boy.

"Oi oi oi what do we have here." The brother on the left said. "A little birdy fly to far away from home."

"More like a scaredy cat that will likely wet himself," The brother on the right said getting in his face.

"Breath mint?"

"Why you little snot nosed brat I'm going to kill you!"

"Stop Meizu." Zabuza said seeing that the boy only had a scowl on his face no sign fear or anything. 'Either he's stronger than he looks or has no value of his life either one makes this interesting for me'.

"What did you want to ask?"

"How much is Gatou paying you?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Zabuza replied curious on where this is heading.

"Simple to outbid him for your service." Ichigo said like it was the most casual thing in the world to say. "I would like to avoid this conflict if possible."

Zabuza couldn't help but grin at this. He knew Gatou would have betrayed him sooner or later but he didn't think that someone else would hire him for double the rate Gato is offering.

"What do you need us to do?"

"Make sure Gato is at the bridge scared out of his mind." Ichigo said. "I just need him to sign something that's all."

'You really think this plan will work Ichigo?' Kaguya asked wondering if he had any faith in his plan.

'A hundred percent Kaguya.'

"Simple and easy anything else."

"Don't get yourselves killed by my team." Ichigo said leaving the room to head back to Tazuna's home.

"Do you trust him Zabuza?" Haku asked being unnerved by the kid's eyes.

"Gato would have fucked us either way might as well do him in too." Zabuza said avoiding the question.

* * *

"You're late for dinner Ichigo." Kakashi said like a mother hen watching over her hatchlings.

"Just taking care of some business."

"What type of business would you have in Wave? You never left the village before this mission." Naruko question with a curious Sasuke to her side eating.

"Business that might happen when the bridge is completed."

"That's enlightening." Kakashi said realizing that Ichigo won't tell anyone. "Ichigo tomorrow should be the day Zabuza might attack since he should be healed. You guard Tazuna, Sasuke you take care of the hunter ninja, and Naruko leave a couple of clones here to protect Inari and his mother. After that meet up with Sasuke to take on the hunter ninja."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Well Tazuna it seems Team 7 is ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you very much Kakashi, Naruko, Sasuke, and Ichigo." Tazuna said teary eyed from the display.

* * *

"Haku is everything ready and packed."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku replied watching the demon brothers finish their orders.

"It all comes down to tomorrow." Zabuza said to no one but himself looking up at the full moon through the trees.

* * *

"So no one attacked yet." Kakashi said unnerved that Zabuza wouldn't attack by now.

"Hey he might have gotten scared and ran away." Naruko replied depressed by the fact she wouldn't be able to fight someone.

"Hopefully" Tazuna said passing them carrying steel to the other workers.

"Sasuke you got any ideas why Zabuza isn't here yet?" Naruko asked her friend.

"No."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Kakashi said to himself seeing the man that they were talking about walking over to the bridge with three other ninja. 'Well this isn't going good' He thought seeing that there were more then two ninja.

"Bring it Zabuza!" Naruko yelled to the man seeing him stop fifteen feet away from them.

"Hey carrot top," Zabuza yelled to the boy. "He'll be here in less than an hour."

"Thank you." Ichigo said tilting his head towards Zabuza watching him tell his comrades to go wait somewhere along the bridge.

"Ichigo if you don't mind me asking what did you do?" Kakashi asked one eye a little panicked that his genin went behind his back and did something that could result in his death.

"Made a deal," Ichigo told him like they were talking about the weather.

"What type of deal?" This time Sasuke asked.

"One that involves money."

"Just tell us already!" Naruko yelled wanting to know what their teammate did.

"Yes tell us already you orange haired freak." A man at the beginning of the bridge said with a group of armed man surrounding him. Taking satisfaction from the twitch the orange haired teen showed.

"Gatou," Zabuza said staring at the man.

"There's my good for nothing ninja." Gato said getting a laugh out of the men he hired that were behind him.

"You know I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly," Was whispered into Gatous ear from behind.

"Ah! Kill him!"

Zabuza just raised his non existent eyebrow grabbing the man by then neck and dropping him in front of Ichigo.

"Here," Zabuza said standing behind Gatou.

"Hey your leaf ninja right you won't let these missing ninja hurt me right." Gatou pleaded trying to save his own life.

"Yeah sure we leaf ninja won't hurt in anyway shape or form," Ichigo said producing a paper and pen out of his pocket. "You just got to sign here." He motioned to a signature line.

"Ichigo what are you doing." Kakashi said not believing that his genin would jeopardise the mission for a piece of paper from the richest man on the world.

"Trust me Kakashi-sensei it's all under control." Ichigo replied seeing Gatou not read the paper and signed it in a hurry wanting to save his life.

"Here go kid." Gatou said staring at the leaf ninja. "So you guys won't hurt me now right?"

"Nope."

"But you said you wouldn't!" Gatou yelled at him furious that he got lied too.

"Tall dark and scary right there has other plans." Ichigo said pointing towards Zabuza seeing him get ready to swing his sword.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Zabuza said before swinging Kubikiribōchō to decapitate the pig.

"Hey you kil-

One of the grunts said before being interrupted by an arrow hitting the ground in front of him.

"If you come any further onto our island. The citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got."

"Inari," Tazuna said with tears in his eyes seeing his grandson stand up to these criminals.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Naruko yells deciding to help out Inari defend the bridge. "We got your back."

"If I were you I'll make your escape now Zabuza." Ichigo whispered to him.

"Yeah yeah carrot." Zabuza said enjoying the scowl on the teens face. "Never got your name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"We shall meet again then Kurosaki." Zabuza said taking a piece of paper out of the kids hand and reading it.

"Sure but it was fun doing business with you." said Ichigo walking over to his sensei nonchalantly seeing that the bandits were fleeing now.

"So Zabuza-kun what did he pay us?" Haku asked seeing the beam in his eyes.

"We're going back to Kirigakure." Zabuza replied smiling like a shark walking off the bridge. "The war just got shorter."

"Yo," Ichigo said to his teacher when he got close enough.

"What did you do to get him to help us," Kakashi ordered.

"Gave him half of Gatous company for a limited time." Ichigo said like they were talking about the weather again. "So it hasn't shown up I guess."

"That was reckless of you Kurosaki. Also what hasn't shown up?" Kakashi asked curious about what he was talking about.

"The snow." Ichigo said making a quick lie up.

"Sure." Kakashi said with a sigh not believing him one bit watching the rest of the bandits leave the bridge. "Let's just finish the job and go back home."

'So what were you looking for?' Kaguya asked curious on what he was looking for.

'Just a ribbon.'


	5. Chapter 5

'So we're just laying up here doing nothing?' Kaguya asked bored out of her mind. 'Can't we go exploring or something?'

'Yes and no' Ichigo replied lazily moving the orange book up a little bit so it didn't fall off his face. Having the sun in his eyes didn't exactly help him relax.

'But aren't you curious about your teammates whereabouts or what your sensei is up to?' Kaguya said realizing she need to change her tactics to get any ground with the stubborn host.

'Nope'

'Please.'

"UGH"

"That hurt you little piece of shit."

Sighing Ichigo moved the book so it laid below his eye so he can see what was going on. 'Guess you win this one Kaguya.' Seeing her throw her arms in the air in joy not paying attention to the way her breasts moved when she did that.

"Don't. We'll get yelled at later." A blond with four ponytails said carrying a giant metal rectangle on her back wearing a scarlet scarf around her waist and a purple garment that was hanging on to the shoulders.

"Hey fatass catman! Let go of him!" Naruko yelled to the guy in the cat outfit.

"Let's play a little then." The man in the cat outfit said to the blonde girl behind him, noticing Naruko run at him.

Noticing that she hadn't realized that he was a ninja, he put his hand out moving the chakra strings to trip the girl. Laughing at her spinning around before stopping. "You leaf genin sure are weak."

"Konohamaru-chan!"

"Konohamaru-kun!"

Ichigo saw two other kids yell wondering how this will end before he was rudely interrupted by another presence making his way onto the branch behind him and in front of him. He immediately noticed one was his teammate and the other was a redhead from the red spot on the other side.

'I wonder if anyone notices me?' Ichigo asked Kaguya not amused that this was happening.

'How much you want to bet that they don't notice you?' Kaguya said to Ichigo seeing him just lay there uninterested in all of this.

'Five ryō they do,' He responded curious on where she could get five ryō.

"Let go of me." The boy said that was being held by the man in the cat outfit struggling to get free.

"Hey! If you don't let go of him I'll make you pay." Naruko said eyeing the man planning a attack to get Konohamaru out of his grasp.

"You know you're annoying and I basically hate midgets." The man said forming a fist with his left hand. "Especially the younger ones that are rude. Makes me want to kill them." He couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on their faces.

"Oh well I'm not involved in this," The blonde said shaking her head hoping this will be over before she got here.

"Well after I take care of this one I'll take care of the other midget" He said getting ready to throw a punch at Konohamaru's head.

Seeing this Naruko started sprinting towards them before a rock came and hit the man's hand making him drop the kid.

Ichigo seeing that Sasuke decided to interfere before it was too late just kept watching seeing that he wouldn't be needed yet.

"What are you bastards doing attacking a kid in an allied village," Sasuke said juggling two more rocks in his hand.

"Another guy that pisses me off," The man said holding his hand.

"Get lost."

"Why don't you get down here punk," The man said pulling the mummy object off his back into his hand. "I hate show offs like you."

Seeing this the blonde tried to stop him from using the mummy. "Hey, you're even going to use Karasu!?"

"Kankuro stop it." A new feminine voice said. "You're becoming an embarrassment to our village."

Ichigo being right under the girl that said this took in her appearance. Fair skin with green eyes wearing a black bodysuit with an open v-neck that threatened to spill out her very sizable bust that seemed to rival the blond girl down on the street. Also taking note that she had a gourd on her back and shadows under her eyes that seemed like she hasn't slept in ages and a tatto for the symbol of love above her left eye.

"Gaara" the cat boy started but wasn't allowed to finish.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic of you brother. Why do you think we came to leaf?" She questioned angrily.

"They started it Gaara," The teen tried reasoning but Gaara wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," She declared watching her teammate tremble and enjoying it.

"Okay sorry. I'm really sorry. Truly am I more sorry than I've ever been," Kankuro blabbered trying to save his life.

'This is a very sad sight to see,' Ichigo thought.

'Really? I feel like he could try harder.' Kaguya said watching with anticipation to what happens next.

"Sorry to you guys," Gaara said looking at each one of the leaf citizens here. Before flickering away but not before he catches her wide eyes staring at him.

'You owe me five ryō,' Ichigo said to Kaguya putting his hand out waiting for the money.

'Here don't spend it all in one place,' She said hiding her worry that the girl will be after her berry too.

"It looks like we got here early. We also didn't come here to play around," She said reappearing between the two other sand ninja.

"I know that."

"Let's go then." She said back to Kankuro.

"Hey wait! You're ninja from a different village. Why are you in ours?" One of the kids asked.

"Talk about being clueless don't you know anything about the happenings in your own village?" Temari said amazed at the cluelessness. "We're genins from the hidden sand your allied village. We came to take the chunin exams."

"What's that?" The kid called Konohamaru asked this time it was Naruko that explained it.

"It's where outstanding genin teams from all the villages gather to take the exam to get promoted. Sand is just one of the villages. The main purpose is to help maintain power and improve the relationships between the villages," Naruko finished.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked the group not saying whose name he wanted.

"Huh you mean me?" Temari said blushing that a cute guy wanted her name.

"No you with the gourd," He finally said.

'Shouldn't he know?' Ichigo thought seeing that they already said each others name while being eyed by the red head.

'Likely wasn't paying attention.' Kaguya thought back counting how much money she had left.

"Gaara of the desert," She said. "I'm also interested in your name."

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." He said back.

"I bet you want to know my name too," Naruko exclaimed hoping someone wanted to know who she was too.

"Not interested." Gaara said to her walking away with her team.

Seeing that Naruko and the group where going back to what they were doing Ichigo decided to go back to reading. Until another presence made itself known on the branch he was on and the branch behind him.

' _Can't a guy get a break here_ ' He thought wondering who was on his branch now and a little bit annoyed that people kept landing on the tree he was occupying.

He didn't expect another very good looking female to land on it. Long black hair that almost touched the ground with onyx eyes. Wearing a pale green vest that pushed her bust up and out just like Gaara's and clamagfuge pants that hugged her curves.

"So what do you think." One of the people on the other side said with a deep voice.

"Nothing serious but we should keep a lookout for the sand with the gourd and the Uchiha." The other voice from that side said. "Let's go."

Right before flicker away Ichigo saw that the girl saw him even though he let some of his presence be known do to his annoyance and the blush that ridden up her face made him chuckle to himself.

"Why?" Ichigo said to himself confused on why that the girl was blushing like a strawberry.

* * *

"Are you sure that they'll be ready for the exam when the time comes?"

"A hundred percent sensei. Have some faith in me," Kakashi told Minato while they were eating ramen.

"I do but Kushina doesn't want our daughter to be at any risk," Minato said going into his second cup of ramen. "With all the Iwa and Kumo ninja entering the exam too she has a right to be worried even I am to a certain point."

Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit worried but they needed this to grow up. To understand how the real world was and what could happen to you if not careful. "Come on sensei Sasuke wouldn't be touched since he's Itachi's little brother and Naruko too since no one wants Kushina's or your wrath upon them." Kakashi reasoned hoping to calm his nerves.

"That's what has me worried what happens if someone wants that?"

"They're crazy."

"Yes but you're forgetting that Iwa still has that bounty on me with Kumo too." Minato told him planning everything that could go wrong in his head and how to counter it.

"What about Kurosaki?" Kakashi asked curious on sensei's opinion on his student during this exam.

"A headache."

Kakashi wouldn't say he was surprised but he wanted to know why so he asked.

"Have you read the doctor's report?" Minato asked. Seeing that his student shook his head he went on. "It says that he barely remembers anything. He made up stuff on the spot when asked questions about his past and what he went through. Kushina was right on being worried about him when she talked to him in the academy." He finished with a sigh wondering why couldn't everything be okay and not a mess.

"Oh how's their training coming along?" And just like that Minato did a 180 personality turn smiling like nothing in the world was wrong.

"Ah well your daughter is going well but she still has trouble with it's chakra and being able to perform the rasengan without the help of a clone." Kakashi said seeing how his sensei lit up her progress.

"What about the other two?"

"Sasuke's doing well though he's disappointed he hasn't got a chance to use his sharingan. He misses Itachi also and is wondering when she'll be back," Kakashi finished for his second student. "Ichigo he's well how do you say."

"He's what?" Minato asked wanting to know.

"The same. He gets the knowledge and the hang of stuff fast. His growth rate is amazing." Kakashi said wondering what type of monsters birthed this genin. "He adapts well to situations and learns a attackers fighting style quickly. But his lack of chakra is a big problem. He's not a Rock Lee but something else."

"Lacking physical I'm guessing," Minato said paying for the ramen.

"Yep. He might be a powerhouse in the future, but above Naruko and Sasuke? No likely not, he might never be able to match their power but he can try." Kakashi finished leaning forward to reach for something.

"You know blocking the clock doesn't help," Minato said smiling at his students antics. "Plus you're already late to give them the paperwork."

"Yes sensei." Kakashi said sulking his way out of the ramen shop before shunshining to his students.

* * *

"Three two one," Naruko counted down leaning against the railing of the bridge that they were on, watching the water pass under them.

'How long has it been?' Kaguya asked wanting to get rid of the silence in the inner world.

'Fifthteen minutes, since he said he would be here,' Ichigo said to her flipping through a new book he got on medical procedures wanting to know if there were any difference to his home world.

"Good morning my cute little genin."

You're late was echoed by all three genin. Annoyed with their senseis tardiness.

"Yeah." Kakashi said jumping down off the building looking like he was sorry for being late. "Well anyway this is sudden and all but I nominated you guys up for the chūnin exams."

Naruko couldn't help but to jump in joy having a chance to show off her skills to her parents. While Sasuke had the same thoughts for his sister and parents. Ichigo though showed indifference not caring that they got nominated for the exam.

'Don't you care at all?" Kaguya asked wondering why he didn't care since his other teammates care more then him about this exam.

'No not really, prefered the peaceful life of doing D-ranked missions and the occasion C-rank ones' Ichigo told her thinking about the gates now in his inner world and how they worked.

"This is just a nomination though, whether to take the exam is up to you," Kakashi said watching his students reactions. "Those who wish to take the exam should show up at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. That is all."

That was all they got before he vanished.

"You going Sasuke?" Naruko asked after she stopped jumping around.

"Obviously dobe. There's going to be a lot of strong ninja in this," Sasuke replied excitement lacing his voice of having a chance to test his skill against worthy opponents. "You in Ichigo?"

Ichigo just looked at him when asked debating it, but knew that if his team was going he would go he had to make sure they didn't get in trouble. "Yeah since you guys are might as well tag along."

"Ah you're doing something right strawberry," Naruko snickered, eyes playful and still excited about the chūnin exams but clearly holding it in. "Well see you guys tomorrow."

"Make sure you're prepared Ichigo," Sasuke said before taking off too towards the uchiha compound.

'Really?' Make sure you're prepared?' Kaguya said to Ichigo seeing that he was pulling his book out and going to a spot to read. 'If anything they need to be prepared.'

'True,' Ichigo thought back finding a tree to read in. 'But we'll see how prepared they are for this tomorrow, today is a day for relaxation.'

* * *

 **Next Day**

Ichigo was happy for once since being transported to this new world. It wasn't finding his soulmate or something like that. It was having his clothes back. Having the shihakushō back felt great. He loved the familiar feeling of the movements and the way it felt on him made him think back of home before the war when he was just hunting regular hollows.

'This outfit makes no sense,' Kaguya said noticing the stares of curiosity he got from other ninja thinking that he might have been a samurai if it wasn't for the headband tied around his right arm. 'Where did you even get the idea?'

'It's from home,' Ichigo replied knowing that they never delved into his past since he didn't want to talk about it and that she wouldn't press it.

When he got to the academy where he had his genin test he finally took notice of all the genin that were there. Many were from this village but that didn't stop any of the other villages from sending their genin to take the exam.

First one to spot him was Sasuke motioning him to come join him in waiting for Naruko. "I see you made it Ichigo," He said when Ichigo got closer.

"Yeah now where's Naruko?" Ichigo asked wanting to go in and get this over with.

"Over here carrot top and dobe," Naruko yelled from the entrance of the building waving at them.

"I swear she has superhuman hearing." Sasuke said to Ichigo wondering how she heard Ichigo from all the way over there.

"I heard that dobe now hurry up." With that they both hurried over to enter the building.

"You guys ready?" Naruko asked both of them as they started walking into the building to get to their destination.

They were almost there before a kid with bushy eyebrows got kicked over in front of them. Before someone stated to explain to the kid why he shouldn't take the exam.

"Someone as useless as you shouldn't be able to take the chūnin exams," one of the genin said. Before the other commented too. "Yeah why bother."

"Please we're begging you to let us in," A girl said to them likely the bushy brow kids teammate. But she also got kicked over into Ichigo almost knocking him down from surprise.

"We're not being cruel we're just trying to show you the skill difference between us. You don't stand a chance once you go into this room. You could end up losing you life or becoming crippled." The genin on the left said to the group of genins waiting to get in.

"Beside that chūnin are cell commanders. The responsibility for failed missions and dead comrades lay on their shoulders. And you little punks think this is just a game when it isn't," The right genin said. "We're saving you and the examiners a step by weeding out you weaklings that don't have the fortitude to take this exam."

Sasuke started walking forward past Ichigo with Naruko behind him. "That sounds good in theory but you'd better let us through and drop the force field illusion you've created, while you're at it. I have business on the third floor."

"So you figured it out then." the genin on the left said.

"It was easy. Even someone with the tiniest bit of genjutsu control could see through it," Sasuke replied proud that he saw through it and begun walking forward.

"Not bad genin, but just seeing through it isn't enough," the genin said while attacking Sasuke.

The one thing the genin didn't expect was the kid he knocked over earlier to stop his kick and Sasukes'.

"That's not what we agreed on Lee," His male teammate said "You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves."

"B - but.."

"He's right Lee," His female teammate said getting out of Ichigo's hold.

"But I wanted to fight Uchiha-san" Lee said back to his teammates looking down.

"Sure let's go," Sasuke said to Lee wanting to test himself against a fellow leaf ninja and not passing up on a challenge.

"I don't know if we have time for this." Ichigo said wanting to get the the room before this escalated any further than it currently has.

"We'll make it in time Ichigo no worries this will only last a little bit," Sasuke said to his teammate.

Ichigo didn't have time to reply since Sasuke and Lee where already heading into an open area to fight. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Well boys will be boys, names Tenten by the way," The now named Tenten said to Ichigo trying not to blush. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo replied already heading after them since that was the way they had to go.

Seeing that they were getting ready to fight Ichigo just shook his head and told Naruko that he was going up ahead while she was cheering Sasuke on to win the fight.

Getting to the room he saw that Kakashi was already there reading his Icha Icha. "Hello cute little genin might I know where you're fellow cute little genin are?"

"Sasuke's fighting someone called Lee back in the stairway area since it was open enough for them," Ichigo replied. "You won't happen to know anything about this Lee person would you?"

"Nope, but I do have a favor to ask for when you guys go further on in the exam." Kakashi asked a little bit serious. "I need you to look out for Sasuke and Naruko when you enter these doors. There will be groups of people that would want to hurt the leaf by targeting Sasuke and Naruko and getting rid of two prodgies."

"Sure no problem," Ichigo replied already knowing that he would protect his team no matter the cost, event if one didn't like him or not.

"Good to hear," Kakashi said before taking out a card to hand to Ichigo. "With this I welcome you into the world of Icha Icha. Today you shall be known as my apprentice in the Icha Icha world. Whenever there is a new book out you get 25% off purchases. Be proud, few get to have access to this deal."

Ichigo just stared at him in response hoping that his teammates would walk up the stairs any moment now and end this awkward moment.

'Accept it Ichigo he means well,' Kaguya said to him also wanting the discount on new Icha Icha books.

'Fine, fine' Ichigo replied to her, giving into the pressure.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei I shall not disappoint the Icha Icha ways," Ichigo told Kakashi bowing his head in a sign of thanks.

"What are you doing Carrot top?' Naruko asked walking up to them with a bruised Sasuke.

"Accepting a gift from Kakashi-sensei"

"What about us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko asked her older brother type figure puppy eyes already starting.

"I'll have your gifts ready after the exam," Kakashi replied with his eye smile. 'It's good to see you guys here. Good luck."

With that he was gone.

"You guys ready?" Naruko asked, she got a nod and a yeah from her teammates with that she opened the door. "Look out everybody cause here we come!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dragging Naruko and Sasuke to the tree for cover was easier said than done till the voice and others caught up with him.

' _So why didn't you kill him when you had the chance? You could have prevented all of this, but no you lost on purpose.'_

"Shut it, I'm thinking"

' _Of how I'm still alive or on how to protect them. The suffering that shall come is layed down at your feet for you to take ownership of it for your actions.'_

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

' _If you keep yelling and talking to yourself they'll find us. If they find us they might have to die. Are you ready to kill someone and cause more suffering? You know I don't like fighting it's bad.'_

"Looks like we found them guys," A voice behind Ichigo said not giving him any time to place traps or prepare.

"How much is the eyes of the Uchiha worth again?" Another voice behind asked. "I don't recall but it sure is alot of money."

"What about the Uzumaki bitch?" A third voice said. "Iwa or Kumo would love her."

"We would never have to do a mission again with just one of them but lady luck smiled down on us today don't you say." A fourth voice said. "So why don't you get out of the way carrot top it doesn't look like your well with only one arm. So go quietly or die."

' _So those are the options? I must say their very original. If the woman was still here you might have had a chance to use her powers to defend them but you don't anymore. That only leaves a couple of options that will cause suffering to us and them.'_

"Shouldn't we kill him anyway so he can't tell the hokage who did it?" A feminine voice said not wanting a loose end to mess up their plans.

"True, so carrot you have two options now turn around and get a quick death or a painful one." The voice that gave him the first option said.

' _If you don't act they will.'_

"Okay guess it's pai-" He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence due to the pale clawed hand that was inside of his ribcage.

' _Suffering never changes. Do you think that they have mothers that loved them and nursed them back to health? That they might never get to see again. This is why I disteast fighting. It leads to so much suffering. All I wanted to do was end it, but you prevented it.'_

The voice in Ichigo's head went on but he ignored it already on the girl and the other male from his village. He didn't want to know why they decided to side with the three kumo ninja or if they had families. He couldn't afford to hesitate in this situation for one second or his teammates would be in danger.

"Oh so the leaf boy does have a kekkei genkai and it looks like it's to regenerate body parts" The leader of the kumo genin said seeing that the leaf ninjas were dispatched quickly by him. "We could use you in Kumo. Why don't you join us? You could have the first go with the Uzumaki. We saw how she treated you, wouldn't you love to get payback?"

' _I wonder if that would be before they cut your throat when you turn your back or went to sleep?'_

"No thanks," Ichigo said already forming Zangetsu in his hand and cutting the boy in half before he used shunpo to the other one and pierced his heart giving him a quick death. Before turning towards the last one that fell over.

"Here have the scroll please please just don't kill me, I have a family a little sister please. Don't kill me I don't want to die here. I just went along with it since they promised that it would be easy and lots of money would be involved. Please I'm begging you don't kill me," The last one said getting on his hands and knees crawling over kissing the ground in front of Ichigo.

' _Would you spare him? They wouldn't have spared you, but if you do spare him how much suffering will it cause in the future?'_

Ichigo just stared putting his hand out seeing the genin go for the kunia at his belt before launching himself toward him with tears streaming down his face.

"Bala," Ichigo whispered watching darkness engulf the boy not turning away. Before the bloody coughs took over his body again from using his powers.

' _So much suffering and for what? Your body can't handle the energy you want to use so that weakens us.'_

"Be quiet," Ichigo said again between coughs wiping the blood away and undoing the arm he created. Before heading back to the tree to make sure Naruko and Sasuke are okay since he already collected the scrolls when he used shunpo. He would mourn for the dead after this exam is over he decided. He needed to succeed, he wouldn't let people down again.

* * *

"What's the plan?" A girl asked after watching the carnage below them happen. She did not want to be on the end of that, even if he was her type.

"We attack still Kin like Lord Orochimaru told us to," A man said grinning.

"Did you not just see what he did to his fellow leaf genin and the kumo genin Zaku. It would be suicidal to take him on in a fight. Even that speed is above what we could do. Even Dosu agrees with me" The girl named Kin said not wanting to fight the monster below them.

"Don't worry you won't have to." A new voice said making all three sound genin look up to a male in white carrying a bloody sack. "Orochimaru said change of plans. Your job is to now observe them and don't attack."

"Who are you?" A hunchbacked called Dosu asked wondering who this person was and if he could be trusted. He did not wanting to go against Orochimaru's orders.

"Someone who also serves Orochimaru." He replied before vanishing.

"How did that brat find us?" The Zaku said not happy they've been found by a stranger.

* * *

"So any bets on the genin?" Asuma asked his fellow Jōnin seeing his he could make some quick ryō or not.

"Not till the next round Asuma," Kakashi replied flipping to a new page in his book.

"I agree with Kakashi Asuma, though did any of you see the comet that passed overhead?" Kurenai asked wondering if she just day dreamed it or not.

"Yeah and it was fueled by the powers of youth if you ask me," Might Guy told her. "Don't you agree my eternal rival Kakashi?"

"You say something Guy?"

"Damn you Kakashi!"

* * *

' _You've come to visit son good.'_

Ichigo didn't reply he just wanted to check the other gates and not have to break them also. But before he got a chance he noticed another energy making its way towards them fast.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! You have doomed everybody by doing that.' A old man yelled at Ichigo not seeing anyone else.

'What?' Ichigo asked in response to the accusations from him. Happy that he's gone for a bit.

'You freed Kaguya. Do you not know what type of destruction she could cause?!'

'I trust her not to and you should too,' Ichigo replied not liking how this old man was talking about his friend. 'Also who are you and how did you get here?' Ichigo asked wanting to know how an old man ended up in his inner world too.

'Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and I'm her son.'

Ichigo just deadpanned after hearing that not knowing that Kaguya had a son.

'How I got here well it's kinda easier to explain,' He said seeing Ichigo's blank face. 'It's like a linchpin actually it's easy to travel to this inner world more then others. Even more easier then to the chosen ones inner world. It's strange.'

'So how -" He never got to finish what he was about to say.

* * *

"Come on Ichigo wake up. Don't tell me you're dead." Naruko said shaking Ichigo, since Sasuke already woke up.

"What?" Ichigo asked the blonde that pulled him out of his inner world.

"We have to hurry and get to the tower carrot top." Naruko said before taking in his injured arm or more precise the missing hand. "What happened to your arm?"

"Lost it during the fight with the snake guy," Ichigo replied rubbing his arm not really worried about it since he could just regenerate it at a moments notice.

"BAKA your missing the hand. Why aren't you worried about?" Naruko yelled showing that she did care about her teammate even if it was a small bit.

"It's nothing. I'll get it checked when we each the tower," Ichigo replied seeing that Sasuke got back from fishing from what he saw.

"Since we already got both scrolls all we have to do is make it to the tower," Sasuke said cooking the fish ignoring Ichigo's missing hand. "But we won't be out of the clear yet. Other teams could have set traps at the base of it."

"So we just have to avoid the traps and we're home free." Naruko said munching on her fish looking everywhere but Ichigo's hand.

"Not fully there could also be other team that we can run into on the way there." Sasuke replied.

"True so it would be wiser to go together wouldn't?" Kabuto asked after stealing Ichigo's fish appearing out of nowhere.

"When did you get here!" Naruko yelled at him surprised that he walked up on them.

"Just now," He replied eating some of the fish before it was torn out of his hands by Ichigo.

"How do we know that you're not going to betray us?" Sasuke asked reaching for his kunai.

Kabuto just put his hands up in response. "I already have both scrolls so I don't need anymore. Plus my team is waiting for me at the tower."

' _I wonder if he knows who he is.'_

Ichigo ignored the voice. "So why are you here then?"

"Wanted to see if I could help any of my friends out," Kabuto replied staring at the fish that Ichigo took back and started reaching for it. "And from the looks of it you need as much help as you can get."

"Thanks." Naruko said now looking at the sword Ichigo has now. "Where you get the sword Strawberry?"

"Found it while you guys were passed out," Ichigo replied eating more of the fish before Kabuto could get the rest of it.

"Isn't it heavy at all?"

"No fairy light," Ichigo said seeing that Kabuto gave up on the fish.

"Well since lunch is over let's head to the tower," Kabuto said dusting his pants off while getting up.

* * *

"That's all I got guys," Naruko said as the last clone dispelled.

Right as she fell the real three rain genin showed themselves all wearing yellow jumpsuits with mask covering their lower face.

"I know you," The rain genin in the middle said pointing at Sasuke. "You're the one who maimed my shoulder at the beginning of the cursed exam. You don't understand how glad I am of being able to get payback not at all."

"What was that about payback?" Sasuke asked from behind arms crossed smirking with Kabuto and Ichigo. "Nice work Naruko you did good."

"Wasn't hard at all," Naruko said already making more clones. "Now get ready for a beat down."

"Wait Naruko," Sasuke yelled at her charging the enemy.

"She's not going to listen let's go," Kabuto said charing after her with Ichigo shrugging.

The one thing Naruko did see was the shadow of the rain genin with the knife ready to strike down on her if it wasn't for Kabuto.

"Bastard," Naruko yelled rushing the genin that striked Kabuto and knocking him out with a direct punch to the face. While her clones did the same to the other two genin ending the fight.

Kabuto getting help from Ichigo laughed at this. "Now that the path is clear let's finish and get to the tower."

* * *

"Kabuto you made it good," One of his teammates said noticing him and the other genin.

"Sorry ran into a little trouble." Kabuto said back rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks Naruko, Sasuke and you too Ichigo. If it wasn't for you guys I likely wouldn't have made it," Kabuto said to them. "This right here is the door my team has to take so I wish you guys good luck and give it your best. He finished heading into the tower they way his team needed to go.

"Let's hurry!" Naruko yelled running to their door they had to go through since this part of exam was almost over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning OOCness and crack and stuff aka don't expect greatness or something good being written if you made it this far, also still don't own anything.**

 **So yeah writers block is a bitch and laziness(kinda I didn't know what I wanted to write) that's all I got to say.**

 **If anyone guess what Yūgao was doing you get a imaginary cookie or something I guess.**

* * *

"Does the mark still hurt Anko?"

"Much less Lord Hokage," Anko replied looking up at Minato and Jiraiya.

"Should we end the exams Minato?" Jiraiya asked looking at his student who was weighing ever possible decisions that could be made.

"What do you think he wants Anko?"

"He wants one of the bloodlines. Maybe Sasuke or your daughter but he was targeting Kakashi's team for certain," Anko replied not knowing what her sensei would gain from betraying the leaf village.

"Jiraiya what do you think?"

"We'll play into his hand no matter what choice we make. I say we bid our time till the finals when the Kazekage is also here then we confront him," Jiraiya said offering his opinion.

"So what do we do Lord Hokage?" Anko asked uncertain on how to proceed now.

"Lord Hokage all remaining teams have made it into the tower. We are ready to proceed to the next round due to there 24 genin," A chūnin said from one of the monitors.

"We'll go with Jiraiya's plan for now and proceed like normal," Minato said staring into a monitor of a orange hair boy with one arm and with guilt in his eyes.

* * *

"Congratulation to all of you on passing the second exam," Minato said to the genin that made it. Ignoring his daughters waving and looking at Ichigo for a brief second who looked worse for ware. Standing next to him were the clan heads of the Uchiha and Hyuuga. In front of them stood Jōnin of the teams that made it this far.

"Now lord Hokage himself will explain the third exam," Anko said into her headset. "Listen up and take every word he says to heart. They're all yours, my Lord."

"I will not sugar top what I'm about to say to you all. After everything you've been to you earned the truth about this exam," Minato said eyeing the genin. "Some of you are wondering why we have this exam of multiply nations. It's a war between all of us."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked confused by what the Hokage was saying.

"This is to test the strength of each nation's youth. To see who will get the missions between are villages and the resources without the loss of an uncountable number of lives." Minato his eyes hard.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard," Naruko yelled." I thought the point was to select chūnin!"

"Make no mistake when all of this is over some of you will have ascend to the level of chūnin." Minato said back to his daughter who made this even harder for him. "This serves as a testing ground for us villages."

"And when that village has strong shinobi and the village coffers overflow with the fruits of commissions this shows its neighbors beware for we possess prowess and riches and the influence of political power" Minato said getting to the end of his speech. "And the greatest strength of these villages only emerges in the midst of battle"

As he finished his speech a female appeared in front of him in an anbu like outfit without out the mask.

"Forgive my interruption Lord Hokage, but if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceeding over to me, Yūgao Uzuki, proctor of the third exam." Yūgao said kneeling in front of Minato.

"Go ahead Yūgao there all yours," Minato told her with a smile happy that he didn't have to give the speech anymore.

"Good to meet you, everyone I'm Yūgao." She said before turning her head to face them, her eyes lingering on Ichigo before moving on. "Before we start the exam, I need to ask you all to something for me."

' _Why is everyone looking at me?'_ Ichigo wondered since he never meet this person before.

"You see there are some preliminaries to the exam proper and whether you proceed to the main exam in contingent on how well you manage those? Yūgao said.

"Preliminaries?" Ichigo voiced out curious about it.

"Preliminaries?" Shikamaru yelled out not happy about this at all. "Like what?

"I won't say that the first two exams weren't demanding enough but the truth is that we have too many applicants for the third exam," Yūgao said her eyes focused on Ichigo. "Under the traditional rules of the exam we have a preliminary test to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the final exam."

' _So this is only another test for us_ ,' Ichigo thought. ' _Great._ '

"So now that you know all of that does anyone not feel up to the challenge physically or mentally can walk away right now just take one step forward," Yūgao said reaching to side to mess with her pouch. "Because the preliminaries start right now."

Ichigo looked around seeing if anyone would drop out assuming there would be none. To his surprise it was Kabuto that dropped out.

"Well I'm outta here," Kabuto said waving.

"What?!"" Naruko yelled surprised. "Kabuto?"

"Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha? You can go." Yūgao said marking his name off a list and going back to looking at Ichigo's missing arm. "In case I forgot to mention it from here on in you fight as individuals not as members of teams. So you can make the decision that's right for you without worrying about anyone else."

"Kabuto what's up with you quitting?" Naruko questioned wanting to know why their friend was quitting when he made it this far.

"Sorry Naruko but those guys we fought wore me out." Kabuto replied before turning to look at Ichigo. "You should quit to Ichigo with an injury like that."

"No thanks I'll stay." Ichigo replied a little annoyed that Kabuto brought up his injury in front of so many people and making him a target of an easy win if they got paired against him.

"Okay. You guys can take it from here I hope," Kabuto said to his teammates before leaving. "You can show all of that brute strength you got."

"Don't push it brat," Yoroi said with venom in his voice.

"I got it loud and clear coach," Kabuto replied waving to Naruko and the rest of team 7.

'So another one down that leaves us with 23 genin.' Ichigo thought to himself. 'That means one of us is going to have to fight twice if someone else doesn't leave.'

"Is anyone else going to bail?" Yūgao said. "This is your last chance."

"Ichigo you should bail. With that injure I don't think you'll be able to make it," Sasuke told him his voice filled with concern for his teammate. "We won't think anything else of you if you do."

Naruko just watched not voicing her opinion at all indifferent to it.

"No."

"Ichigo please. Naruko talk some sense into him," Sasuke said not wanting to see his teammate get injured anymore or possibly killed.

"If he wants to fight let him fight," Naruko said not interested at all. "If he gets himself killed then it's his fault not ours."

"Fine I give up," Sasuke said frustrated by both of them.

"We should pull him out of the exam," Anko whispered to Minato. "Look at him."

"Do you really think that he'll go quietly?" Kakashi asked knowing that he wouldn't. "Ichigo wants to stay and fight I say let him stay and fight. We can jump in if it gets to dangerous for him."

"Nonsense I'll stop it by force if I have to," Anko replied.

"Anko we agreed on a plan, We'll let him fight and if it gets to dangerous we'll step in," Minato replied his voice hard as steel crushing any objections.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then now we shall begin the preliminaries. It will consist of individual combat matches as though this were part of a tournament," Yūgao said. "As there are a total of 23 combatants remaining we will hold a total of 11 rounds with one of you fighting twice. The victors of those bouts will advance to the third exam."

The genin shoffeled at that realizing that one of them would have to fight in two matches.

"We will step in sometimes from stopping a total bloodbath from happening and this is no holds barred combat. So fight till your opponent is dead, unconscious or admits defeat," Yūgao continued messing with something in her pouch again. "From here on out your fate is held on this electronic scoreboard. Not to hurry you all to the slaughter but let's begin."

After she finished her speech everyone turned to face the screen waiting to see who would fight to move on.

 **Li'l Toshi vs Gaara of the Sand**

With that being announced everyone was joyful that they didn't need to fight the crazy chick from the sand village. Though they did feel bad for the genin that was called Li'l Toshi.

"Now then will the individuals whose names are listed on the board come forward now. Everyone else may go to the stand on the upper gallery now," Yūgao said to the genin in front of her.

"Hey Kakashi-nii!" Naruko yelled now that they were free to talk to each other and their senseis.

"Hey Naruko, Sasuke, Ichigo. How was the second part?" Kakashi asked already knowing what happened to a certain extent.

"A giant snake attacked us and ate me," Naruko replied tell him about how she blew up the snake by making a bunch of shadow clones inside of it.

"That sounds interesting," Kakashi said to her smiling through his eye before he got to his next question. "Now mind telling me what happen to you Ichigo?"

"Lost it in a fight," Ichigo replied to busy focing on the genin called Li'l Toshi.

' _No that's not possible that guy I beat up is a genin in this world_?' Ichigo thought bewildered by the turn of events and quickly looking at the rest of the genin to see if anyone else from his world was here. ' _And there's Li'l Yama. Small world we live in_.'

"Yeah with that snake guy," Naruko added on leaning against the railing looking down at the red head.

"What did he look like?"

"Pale, long hair, snake like eyes he was weird looking like that," Sasuke said from Ichigo's left looking down at his remaining arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem, why did you want to know anyway Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke questioned looking up at him.

"Just wondering that's all."

"Shhh, the fight's about to start." Naruko said to both of them eager to watch the fight.

"All right please begin," Yūgao said stepping out of the way.

"Yo dog you about to get beat the number one fighter of the three dog gang, so be prepared for the ass kicking of the century," Li'l Tosh said adjusting his hat. "After I beat that ass you want to go out?"

Gaara just stared at him wondering what monstority gave birth to him before she replied.

"No."

"Yo dog that's cold," Li'l Toshi said as he was running towards her to getting his secret attack ready. "I would have gone easy on you if you said yes dog."

"Is this really happening?" Sasuke questioned embarrassed by Li'l Toshi's antics against the sand ninja.

"Yes it is," Ichigo replied not looking down anymore so he wouldn't be embarrassed also.

Gaara just stood there waiting for him to get close enough for him to fall into her trap.

"Yo take this. **Li'l Toshi ultimate punch** ," Li'l Toshi yelled aiming his punch at her head and closing his eyes. Feeling that he hit something solid he yelled out in happiness. "Yeah no one can beat my ultimate punch dog no one."

"Really?"

"Yo you supposed to be dead dog. This is cheating ref," Li'l Toshi said seeing his arm stuck in a wall of sand and not letting it go.

Yūgao stared at him wondering how stupid he was for this to work or how he made it this far.

"No hard feelings dog?" Li'l Toshi asked seeing that the sand engulfed his legs and the rest of his arm. "Come one no hard feeling about any of it. I'll treat you to some place nice."

"Sorry your inadequate for my taste," Gaara said seeing her sand engulf the rest his body and getting ready for her attack.

"Yo that's messed up."

" **Sand Coffin** "

Sighing Yūgao called the match not minding one bit she didn't step in even though Lord Hokage would have a talk about this later likely.

"Winner Gaara of the Sand and she advances past the preliminaries to the next level."

"I can't say he didn't deserve that," Naruko said to herself.

"I can't disagree with you," Sasuke said looking away from the mess that was left of the genin.

Kakashi and Ichigo stared at both of them wondering how cold hearted when they just watched a genin die.

"Come on be me," Lee said with enthusiasm. Wanting to show off his skills to his sensei and peers.

"Well then right. Let's get the next match going." Yūgao said out aloud.

 **Hansei vs Zaku Abumi**

"Who's that loser?" Zaku said before heading down.

"You're a dead man talking," Hansei said as calm as the ocean. "Give up now or die."

"Everyone it's time for the second match of the prelims to begin."

"It's the sound ninja going up against each other," Sasuke said not getting a good feeling of the one called Hansei dressed all in white even his face was covered by a blank white mask.

"I don't know but the white one gives me the creeps," Naruko replied not liking what she was sensing from him at all it was unlike anything she felt before.

"Okay you may begin."

"You're going to die if you don't forfeit before your attack," Hansei said watching him through his mask. "Walk away while you still can."

"Guess I'll end this in one attack then," Zaku said already finishing his hand signs and aiming his hands at his opponent. " **Ultimate Zankuuha**!"

No One was prepared for the soundwaves to create so much pressure were holding onto the rail for support. Looking down all they saw was smoke from where he aimed his attack.

"That was easy. Hey ref end the match he's as good as dead," Zaku said laughing to himself.

"Really? I thought I told you to forfeit at the start," Hansei whispered in Zaku's ear.

Hearing that Zaku tried turning around but only his neck would move. He looked down to see what was preventing him from turning it was a clawed hand that was covered in blood with an object in its palm.

"I told you," Hansei said pulling the clawed hand out of his opponent's chest dropping his heart. "That you would die if you didn't forfeit."

"Winner Hansei. You may advance past the preliminaries to the next level." Yūgao said disturbed by how brutal some of the genin were this year.

' _ **That was our hand he used.'**_

Ichigo didn't reply to the voice. He was forced in on the one called Hansei wondering how he did that. Thinking it was just a jutsu but from the feeling he got from it that proved to him it wasn't any jutsu it was his own hand.

' _ **Should we kill him to claim what was ours?'**_

Seeing his student frozen by the brutality of the genin Kakashi tried lightening the mood.

"At least you won't have to go up against him," Kakashi said jokingly trying to distract Ichigo from what just happened.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied not paying attention.

"We're moving on to the next match."

 **Ichigo Kurosaki vs Li'l Yama**

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ichigo Kurosaki vs Li'l Yama**

"Yo dog you gonna get beat," Li'l Yama said imatiing the now deceased Li'l Toshi. "You should give up now dog. I don't want to look bad for beating a crippled dog."

Ichigo stared at him wondering if he would need to use anything or not to win this fight. Likely not he thought if this was anything like the Li'l Yama from his world. So he left his Zangetsu with his team.

"If you lose this don't come back," Naruko said giving him a deadpan look due to him having one of the easiest fights here.

"Yeah," Sasuke said also looking at him the same way.

"I kinda have to agree with them," Kakashi said with his eye not smiling also staring at him.

Ichigo looked at all three of them wondering what came over them for them to declare something like that.

"Okay," Ichigo replied knowing he wouldn't lose before heading done there passing team 8 whos sensei was looking at him. He just ignored it and thought it had to do with his missing arm.

"See we don't have to do anything," Minato said looking at Ichigo's opponent.

Anko didn't reply only staring at the sound ninja and wondering if this was just a giant joke on all of them.

"Yo dog come on a give up already," Li'l Yama said trying to reason with the leaf genin. "I don't want to look bad in front of the ladies for beating a crippled. Especially this smoking hot instructor."

"If you try to kill him Kurosaki I won't stop you," Yūgao said rubbing her forehead for the talk that the hokage is going to give her.

"So is Ichigo going to kill him?" Naruko asked wanting to know if he would or not.

"I don't think so," Kakashi said hoping he wouldn't.

"Begin."

"Yo instructor want to go out?" Li'l Yama asked eyeing her up and down ignoring Ichigo. "I know this great place in my village with amazing food."

"Hey aren't we fighting here?" Ichigo asked not knowing how to handle this since he didn't want to attack when Li'l Yama wasn't paying attention.

"Yo can't you see dog that I'm trying to get some ass tonight," Li'l Yama said still eyeing Yūgao. "Bet you a lil limp dick compensating with that sword of yours."

"Stop trash talking and fight already!" Kiba yelled wanting to get to the next round annoyed by all the banter.

"Yo then let me ask a question to you cutie," Li'l Yama said to Yūgao. "Who's a better choice for you to go out with me or him?"

Ichigo and Yūgao just stared dumbfounded that this still going on.

"Come on we don't have all day," Li'l Yama said flexing in front of her showing off his piercings and muscles.

"Him now just fight," Yūgao said just wanting this to be over with and choosing the less annoying one.

"Yo that's not right," Li'l Yama said angry that he got blown off not seeing that Ichigo had enough of this and was approaching him from behind.

"Behind you," Ichigo said as his foot connected with his face and started stomping on it.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" Li'l Yama yelled swearing that Ichigo would regret his actions today.

Yūgao watched on, waiting a bit before calling the match.

"Winner Ichigo Kurosaki and he advances," Yūgao said before patting him on his back. "I'm sorry for what he said but."

Hearing where she was going he turned around, annoyed that his manhood was attacked.

"Good work Ichigo," Kakashi said seeing that he handled it well and didn't kill Li'l Yama.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied just wanting to fight again to prove his manliness.

"It's choosing the next contestants." Naruko yelled hoping that she would be picked.

 **Hinata Hyūga vs Neji Hyūga**

"This is going to be ugly," Naruko said looking down due to who were chosen.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed knowing how this would end.

"Why?" Ichigo asked from his spot not knowing about any of the fighters.

"Well how do you say," Naruko said itching the side of her face trying to explain what was going to happen.

"They hate each other," Sasuke finished for her. "Ever since they were born they never got along apparently."

Ichigo looked again at the names on the screen, wanting to make sure he wasn't see that they were related.

"But aren't they related?" Ichigo questioned still confused.

"Yeah they are but Neji comes from the cadet branch of the family," Naruko told him like it was common knowledge to everyone.

Ichigo shifted unconformably not happy about this at all due to his nature, but he wouldn't interfere not matter how much he wanted to.

"Do you think your daughter will go easy on him?" A man asked the man next to him.

"No Fugaku not at all," The man said.

"That's not good to hear Hiashi," Fugaku chastised him not liking that his friends daughter and her cousin hated each other basically. He himself would be devastated if his children hated each other too.

"I don't know why though. That's the thing Fugaku it makes no sense," Hiashi said not understanding how this came about. "It just happened one day."

"Family therapy?" Minato said chiming in on the conversation behind him wanting to be helpful.

"We tried that Lord Hokage," Hiashi replied.

"No need with formailites Hiashi. We're all friends after all and I don't think the genin can hear us," Minato said to his friend not liking the formailites between them.

"We tried that," Hiashi said looking away. "Let's just say it didn't work."

Both Minato and Fugaku looked at him in understanding knowing it didn't always work and at times ended up messy.

"You may begin when ready," Yūgao said backing away.

"I surrender," The one called Neji said.

"Hey why are you surrendering?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

Neji looked up pinpointing where that voice came from before replying to him.

"Simple because of the-"

He didn't get to finish what he was about to say to everyone's surprise. He fell on the ground clutching his head in what looked like signs of pain to everyone.

"Hinata stop that this instance," Hiashi said appearing in front of her disappointed that she would use the curse seal on her cousin.

"Yes father," She replied eyes full of innocence like she did nothing wrong.

"The winner of this match is Hinata Hyūga. You may return to the upper gallery now," Yūgao said sighing at how cold all of the matches have been.

"Come on be me," The person to Ichigo's right side, now that he said something it drew his attention to the other teen.

"Aren't you the one who wanted to fight Sasuke," Ichigo asked not remembering what the person looked like or who he was.

"Oh," The genin said looking at Ichigo seeing that he was wearing a strange outfit. "Yes I am, names Rock Lee pleasure to meet you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Looks like you want to fight pretty bad," Ichigo replied also taking his appearance in. ' _Those eyebrows_.'

"Yeah," Lee said rubbing the back of his head. 'I really want to."

"All eyes to the screen for the next fight," Yūgao said interpreting their conversation.

 **Rock Lee vs Ino Yamanaka**

"Why you looking down Lee," Ichigo see that he got chosen to fight and didn't have to wait anymore.

"Yeah but it's against one of my own allies," Lee said looking down sad that he had to fight someone from his own village.

Ichigo seeing a easy to cheer him up and fix his condition replied. "Just think of it as a friendly sparring match."

"Yosh! You're right Ichigo," Lee said before jumping off the gallery down to the arena.

"Thank you young Kurosaki I couldn't have said it better myself," A older man said to him making him look to his left again. This time he had to hold in his comment about the man's eyebrows matching Lee's.

"You might be wondering who I am right now," He said moving into a pose that was starting to scare Ichigo. "Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey Might Guy at your service."

"You say something Guy?" Kakashi intervinned trying to signal to Ichigo to follow his lead.

He decided it was best to follow Kakashi's lead this one time not knowing that he would regret it in the future.

"Damn you Kakashi," Guy said before turning to Ichigo eyes full of hope.

"Huh?" Ichigo said looking through his pockets for his Icha Icha book.

Guy was stunned by the blantness of the genin now only realizing that this is the one Kakashi has been talking about.

"NO!" Guy yelled grabbing Ichigo by the shoulders and moving him away from Kakashi. "I will not allow you to poison the youth with that book or attitude of yours."

"Kushina and everyone will hear of what you did to poor Kurosaki," Guy continued saying trying to save the youthful Kurosaki from the clutches of evil.

Kakashi just stared at him before replying. "So let's let Kurosaki choose who he wants to go with then."

"Yes let's," Guy agreed letting go of Ichigo so he could make his choice. Hoping that he would make the right one.

Ichigo looked at both of them not wanting to be apart of this one bit now.

"Over here young Kurosaki," Guy said to him trying to lure him over, taking out a spare spandex suit. "If you come over he you get one of these moisture holding suits that help with your training."

Kakashi and Ichigo both stared at him wondering where he kept that spare spandex suit this whole time.

"No over here Kurosaki," Kakashi said eye smiling whipping out a spare Icha Icha seeing that Ichigo lost his. "I have Icha Icha."

"Are they fighting over Ichigo?" Minato asked Anko seeing them motioning to him and the look on his face was priceless.

"Yes Lord Hokage they are," Anko replied not looking trying to keep a straight face. "Do you want me to interfere?"

"No let them have their fun," Minato said watching.

"Let's just watch the match," Ichigo said seeing that it was about to start and wanting them to stop their antics.

Kakashi and Guy looked at each other swearing it wasn't over till one of them succeeded into turning Ichigo to one of their sides.

"You may begin the fight when ready," Yūgao said stepping back.

"Let us have a fair and fun fight Ino," Lee said getting into his fighting stance.

"Yeah," Ino said even though she was asked to do something that seemed to fun to pass up from the sound ninja called Li'l Yama and ways for her to get even more gossip from her fellow genin.

"Yosh let's do this," Lee said before getting his attack ready.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI IS DICKLESS!," Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHY DO YOU THINK HE HAS THE SWORD. HE'S COMPENSATING."

Ichigo stared before his head fell swearing to himself that he should have killed Li'l Yama. Ignoring everyone who were whispering about what just happened.

Kakashi patted him on the shoulder showing sympathy for his student knowing that attacks on someone's manhood was no joking matter.

"It's not the end of the world young Kurosaki," Guy said before giving up knowing it was futile. "Who am I kidding this is going to spread like wildfire after this I'm sorry."

' _It's not my fault that Zangetsu is this big_.' Ichigo thought to himself looking at Zangetsu and patting him affectionly.

Lee saw this as his chance to finish this and rushed behind Ino knocking her out with a swift chop to her exposed neck.

"Winner of this round is Rock Lee. He may proceed to the next round," Yūgao said looking at Ichigo also feeling bad for him but not forgetting that Li'l Yama might have a point.

"So is there like a grudge against the Kurosaki kid?" Hiashi asked wanting to know why they started this, even Fugaku wanted to know.

"No," Minato said also pitying Ichigo. "I think this is the work of his opponent Li'l Yama."

"What makes you say that Lord Hokage?" Anko asked curious why he would.

"Well if you remember Li'l Yama called Ichigo a lil limp dick for interfering when he was trying to ask out Yūgao," Minato said to them all wondering how they could forget that match.

"Oh," They all said in unison.

"Anko just because he has a big sword doesn't mean," Fugaku started saying before stopping. "You know what forget it. He's on his own."

"Good job Lee," Guy said to his student patting him on the back and happy for him winning.

"Thank you Guy sensei!" Lee explained happy to be praised by his hero and mentor.

"Ichigo the next match is starting," Sasuke told him seeing that he was depressed from what happend.

"Where have you been?" Ichigo questioned looking up at him, wondering where his teammate has been this whole time.

"With socializing with the other leaf genin," Sasuke replied noticing Ichigo hasn't left to talk to anyone else this entire time.

"May all eyes turn to the screen now," Yūgao said as it started to choose the next fighters.

 **Naruko Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame**

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruko Namikaze** **vs Shino Aburame**

"Finally!" Naruko yelled jumping off the gallery down to the arena below.

"I forfeit the match instructor," Shino said from where he was standing already knowing that his abilities wouldn't be well suited against the Lord Hokage's daughter.

"What!?" Naruko yelled not happy they she wouldn't be able to fight someone.

"Our combat styles combat styles are completely different," Shino replied looking at her stoically. "In plain speech you would win no matter what."

"That doesn't mean you can't try," Naruko yelled at him angry that someone wouldn't fight her due to her unique style.

"Well then," Yūgao said to break up the argument before it got more heated. "The winner of this match is Naruko Namikaze. You may make your way back to the upper gallery."

"I'm going to hear about this at dinner," Minato said sighing do to how this would go at home.

"Whipped maybe?" Fugaku whispered to Hiashi snickering to each other, which did not go unnoticed by Minato.

"Really now?" Minato asked making an evil grin to his friends. "If I recall someone told me that you need help getting it going and now it's even harder for you."

"Haha," Fugaku replied before going on the offensive like usual in their verbal games they had. "And if I heard correctly about Kushina she's looking for someone else to add to the bedroom."

"Low blow Fugaku," Minato replied grinning enjoying these games. "What about you Hiashi want in on this game?"

"I'll pass," Hiashi responded not wanting in this time.

"Good job Naruko," Kakashi told his student seeing that she was also sulking like Ichigo but for a different reason.

"Yeah," She responded sarcastically annoyed by all of this.

"Well then let's go to the next round," Yūgao said motioning towards the screen.

 **Shikamaru Nara vs Yoroi Akadō**

"Man this is going to be a drag," Shikamaru said to herself already thinking about forfeiting, like half the matches have been so far. "Well you're very quiet compared to the rest of us." Shikamaru noted.

"I don't speak to dead people," Yoroi responded assuming this would be an easy win.

"The match may begin," Yūgao declared stepping away.

" **Shadow Paralysis Jutsu** " Shikamaru yelled catching Yoroi before he did anything. "Can't believe I got that in time."

"What are you doing," Yoroi questioned not able to control his body at all.

Shikamaru moved around being giving him an answer. "Simple I need you in the right spot."

As she said that she reached down into her pocket pulling out a couple of shuriken. The same was happening to Yoroi.

"You're mad!" Yoroi explained to Shikamaru not believing she would through the shuriken at him.

"No," Shikamaru said throwing the shuriken before she dodged backwards last second slamming Yorois' head into the wall. "Well that was easy."

Seeing the Yoroi was out Yūgao called the match. "Winner Shikamaru Nara she may proceed to the next round."

"Good job Shikamaru," The genin to his left said eating out of a bag of chips.

"Thanks Chōji," Shikamaru replied happy it was over.

"All eyes to the screen."

 **Chōji Akimichi vs Kin Tsuchi**

"I can't fight a girl," Chōji said not wanting to lose or beat her.

"If you win I'll treat you to an all you can eat buffet," A man said to Chōji which fired him up.

"Oh yeah let's do this," Chōji yelled running down the stairs into position. "All you can eat buffet here I come baby."

"You may begin when ready."

"Please go easy on me mister," Kin said pushing up her breast and unzipping a bit of her vest to show more cleavage which drew the reaction that she was hoping for.

"Well yeah I," Chōji mumbled not seeing that she made a clone that was sneaking up behind him as she got closer.

"Please promise to be gentle," she said to him seeing the clone about to knock him out.

"Chōji don't fall for it," Shikamaru yelled trying to warn her friend to not fall for it.

"Quiet Shikamaru. I'm thinking about what to do," Chōji said as he was ogling her breast. "Are you single?"

"Yes," Kin said pushing her body against him. "And looking for a big strong man."

"How old are you and how big are those puppies," Chōji asked eyes glued onto her breast even more if that was even possible.

"19 and size well why don't you find out," She whispered into his ear before knocking him out with her clone. "That was easy."

Seeing that the genin got knocked out in the most pathetic way possible Yūgao called the match. "Winner Kin Tsuchi and she may proceed to the next round."

"God Chōji why," Shikamaru said to herself amazed how her teammate lost that round.

"Good work Kin," Dosu said to his teammate seeing that their jōnin sensei left.

"Yeah thanks," She replied to her teammate zipper her vest back up. "I'm just happy I didn't have to go up against that Kurosaki."

"Don't remind me," Dosu said knowing that if he went up against him he would just forfeit the match. "Though he hasn't show the brutality since the forest it seems."

"True," Kin replied not saying that she enjoyed the look of his face during that part of the exam.

"May everyone pay attention to the screen." Yūgao said getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

 **Tenten vs Temari**

"May the contestants please come down," Yūgao said.

'Boy inner world now,' Ichigo heard in his head confused why he was being asked to come into his inner world.

* * *

Upon entering his inner world he noticed that there were no more skyscrapers only the gates remained and in the middle sat the old man. He would have to fix that in the future.

"You what you want old man," Ichigo yelled wanting to know why he was called here.

"I have a couple of questions that's all," the old man said. "Also call me by my name since we'll might be seeing each other more often.

"Okay Hagoromo what are these questions you want to ask," Ichigo replied wanting to hurry back.

"Question one why did you free my mother?" Hagoromo asked wanting to know why this man would free someone that could destroy the world he lived on.

"I didn't know that would happen," Ichigo told him rubbing the back of his head. "It kinda happened all instantly. I didn't think, I acted."

"Why though?" Hagoromo pushed wanting to know what forced him to act.

"Next question Hagoromo." Ichigo said not wanting to say anymore about it.

"How old are you?" Hagoromo asked curious since he didn't get a good feeling about this place since it took grown adults years of meditation took access and form there inner world.

Ichigo didn't know how to answer that question so he just shrugged in response to it.

Sighing Hagoromo would have moved onto the next question but Ichigo was pulled out of his inner world before he could ask it. He cursed under his breath seeing this happen not having the full picture of anything about this anomaly.

* * *

"Ichigo the fights over," Kakashi said drawing Ichigo back to the land of the living.

"Wait what?" Ichigo asked not realizing that time went on like normal for a change.

"Yeah Temari won the round and is advancing to the next stage," Sasuke said excited that he's going to get picked soon to fight.

"How so?" Ichigo asked wanting to know how she won.

"She used wind to win," Naruko response not being mean or cruel like she used to before the forest of death. "Like actual wind with a giant metal fan."

"Oh," Ichigo replied not knowing how someone with a giant metal fan could fight but wouldn't think anymore about it.

"The screens choosing the next opponents lets see who it is," Naruko said looking at the screen.

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Oh come on!" Kiba yelled knowing that this would be a tough fight.

"Go easy on him please," Kakashi asked not wanting Sasuke to hurt Kurenai's genin.

"I'll try," responded not knowing how hard he would have to try to win this as he made his way down the stairs into the arena.

Seeing that this would be a interesting match Yūgao hurried with starting it, wanting to see how it would go herself. "You may begin."

At the end of her saying begin they rushed each other. Sasuke on the left sprinting towards Akamaru biding his time for the perfect time to strike, his sharingan already activated.

While the same was happening to him. Kiba making the hand signs for his clans signature jutsu and throwing a pill towards Akamaru who after eating it was turning red before transforming.

" **Fang Over Fang** ," Kiba yelled as he started spinning knowing that Sasuke couldn't dodge it from this range he thought, even if he had the sharingan.

Sasuke seeing the attack happen knew he had to brace himself for his plan to work already knowing what one was the real Kiba and what one was Akamaru.

After the attack connected Kiba was sure they won seeing that Sasuke was foolish to try and take it head on.

"Come on Akamaru," Kiba said seeing that the smoke and debris was still blocking his vision. "It's ov-"

He didn't get to finish do to the foot that kicked him off the ground and into the air and Sasuke following him.

"After this I'll limit myself to my own special skills but for now this will do," Sasuke said from behind Kiba placing his fingers on his back before launching his spree of attacks. " **Lions Barrage**."

Kiba didn't know where to defend so he went to defend the first kick that was on his left side not knowing that was apart of the combo. Seeing that he fell for the kick Sasuke punched him, making Kiba end up in front of him, Then devlinger a series of kicks and blows that slammed him into the ground which sent Sasuke into the other direction.

See that it was over Yūgao went over to check on the fallen out Inuzuka already knowing how to call it without even looking. "Winner of this round is Sasuke Uchiha."

As it was announced Sasuke looked up at his father that was talking to the Hokage before catching his eye waiting and finally seeing his father smile a tiny bit and nod in his direction.

"You did good Sasuke," Ichigo said to him congeralting him on his win. "When did you learn that move?"

"Back in my fight with Lee," Sasuke said knowing that he owned the match to him for showing him that move. "You're weren't there."

"Yeah," Ichigo responded knowing that was when Kakashi gave him the discount for Icha Icha.

"You proud of your son?" Minato and Hiashi asked seeing that Fugaku smiled back at him.

"Yes it's only naturally for a father to be proud of his child," Fugaku responded trying to keep his cold personality facade up but ultimately failing. "I'm proud he made this far and would have been proud regardless of him winning or losing."

"You're getting soft," Hiashi said to them. "And not only in the heart."

Hearing that Minato couldn't hold back his laughter, chuckling to himself after hearing that.

"So only two rounds left," Naruko said looking over at who was left. "One sound ninja, one leaf, and one sand."

"Don't forget someone has to fight again," Kakashi added on looking at the screen as it choose the next fighters.

 **Misumi Tsurugi vs Dosu Kinuta**

"May the contestants come down here," Yūgao said to the remaining genin, seeing that they only had one more match after this one.

"This will be easy," Misumi said to himself seeing that his team has been eliminated so far.

"Yes it will be," Dosu replied tuning his weapon.

"You may begin the round," Yūgao said messing with her pouch and stepping back.

After she said that Misumi rushed towards Dosu already having his attack planned.

Seeing this Dosu stayed still not moving one inch since he knew that once he was touched by his opponent it would be over for him.

Quickly grabbing his opponent he activated his special ability manipulating his body to lock Dosu in place and squeezing him. "If you don't give up I'll break your neck."

"Okay," Dosu said activating his ability. Seeing that it took effect he got out Misumi's grasp. "Instructor call the match."

Seeing that Misumi was dazed and not responding she called it. "Winner of this round is Dosu Kinuta and he proceeds to the last round."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei how do he do that?" Sasuke asked rubbing his neck where he got bit.

Kakashi thought for a bit before answering. "Sound is how he did it."

"That's all?" Sasuke asked wanting to know more.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied before asking a question. "How's the neck bite doing?"

"It hasn't acted up at all," Sasuke replied bothered by it and wanting to tell Itachi since she would know what to do.

Kakashi said nothing just taking what Sasuke said in. ' _So someone else already messed with it maybe_?' He thought to himself and other explanations on why it wasn't affecting Sasuke.

"Good job Dosu," Kin said to her teammate seeing him come back up to the gallery.

"Thanks," He replied back fixing his poncho.

"Everyone eyes on the screen for the last and final match of the preliminaries," Yūgao said happy that this would be over soon.

"Please be someone easy," Kankurō said to himself knowing that he was up.

 **Kankurō vs Ichigo Kurosaki**

"YES!" Kankurō yelled excited he got a easy match. "I get to go up against dickless."

Hearing that Kakashi patted Ichigo on the back again seeing the fury in his eyes to prove his manliness. Even if it was too late to stop the nickname and gossip.

"Don't lose to the catman," Naruko said to him even though it sounded more like commanded him to not lose.

Ichigo jumped off the gallery with Zangetsu with him. He was sick of being called dickless, so he would teach the sand genin some manners.

Seeing that they were both ready she called for the match to begin. "You may begin."

' _How to do this?_ " Ichigo thought to himself not charging like Kankurō was currently doing. ' _I could punch him in the face or kick him like I did to Li'l Yama or I could use Zangetsu._ '

Kankurō seeing that neither one of them were making a move decided he would be the first one to attack. Quickly opening his mouth before firing a poisonous needle at Ichigo while he was preoccupied thinking about his attack plan.

' _Did he fire a needle from his mouth?_ ' Ichigo thought watching it approach him in slow motion thinking it was interesting someone could do that. ' _I could dodge it but, he'll likely keep his distance if I do_.'

Kankurō thought his opponent was a fool for standing still for so long. ' _Fool you can't take this attack the poison itself can knockout five fully grown elephants._ '

Ichigo decided to take the hit, moving last second so it would hit his left shoulder. As it was connecting which felt like ages to Ichigo. He realized there could have been poison on it, which made him curse himself. Feeling the impact of it entering his shoulder he was amazed that it packed such a punch that it blow off that part of his shihakushō that was cover his shoulder.

' _I only ordered one of these damnit,'_ Ichigo cursed in his mind not knowing that could happen. ' _It's not like I can make my clothes out of thin air.'_ After thinking that he realized he could since he did it when he activated bankai.

' _I'm stupid.'_ He thought to himself falling on one knee in fake pain, his hand still on Zangetsu's hilt ready to be used at a moment's notice.

See this was his chance to end this rushed towards him kunie out to be pressed against Ichigo's neck to force him to surrender.

Seeing that he fell for the trick Ichigo waited for him to get close enough.

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

As Kankurō reached Ichigo he didn't see that Ichigo has been looking at him through his hair this whole time. Also not seeing the sword that cut him in half head to navel.

"He killed catman!," Naruko yelled not thinking he would kill the catman.

Kakashi just watched knowing that the fight was still going and withheld his opinion till it was over.

Ichigo pushed the halves of the fake Kankurō away from him rushing to the mummified body already knowing that it was the real one from the ribbon attached to it.

Seeing that his puppet was destroyed Kankurō raised his hand from the wrappings. "I forfeit,"

Seeing that he forfeited Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned around to get the sheath for Zangetsu.

"Winner of this match is Ichigo Kurosaki," Yūgao said impressed by attack he used even if he was dickless apparently. "And with that the the preliminaries of the third exam are now complete!"

"Damn was hoping that would be easy," Kankurō said reaching into one of his pockets for the cure to the poison he used. "Here the cure to the poison I used."

Ichigo caught it chugging it down. "Thanks."

Clapping Minato made his way down from his spot. "Kurosaki you can stay where you are. May the other winners join him down in the arena."

Seeing that everyone was counted for in the arena Yūgao told them the future plans for the exam. "To those of you who won the bouts and qualified for the finals of the third phase of the chūnin exam congratulations."

"Lord Hokage they're all yours," Yūgao said welcoming him to take over.

"Well then starting now I shall begin explaining the finals to you," Minato said taking off his hat and holding it in one hand. "As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round battles in front of everyone. Each one of you represents the battle strengths of your respective lands, so we want you to fully show your various talents.

Minato paused talking in a breath before continuing see that all eyes were on him. "And thus the finals will commence one month from now."

"We're not doing it right here, right now?" Naruko asked wanting to fight. As she said this everyone looked at her like she was crazy from wanting to fight again.

"We call this the requisite preparation period," Minato said seeing that someone was going to ask a question about it he continued. "It's a period of time that allows us to relay the results of the preliminaries to the rulers and the shinobi leaders of each land and to summon them to the finals and it also serves as a preparation period for the applicants."

"I don't get it what do you mean?" Lee asked not understanding what was being said.

"You must prepare to understand your enemy and understand yourself. During this period, you can analyze the intelligence you have gathered on your foes during the preliminaries and use it to increase your chances of victor" Minato said eyeing the crowd for any more questions. "Even though up to this point all the battles have been real battles they were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy."

"However the finals are a different story. Someone of you might have used everything you knew to get this far exposing all your techniques to win and some of you have gone up against completely strong opponents and found yourselves badly injured." Minato continued on looking at Ichigo when he mentioned being injured. "In order to make the finals fair and just we give you this month to train and learn new skills. But most importantly to get some well earned rest."

Minato motioned for Anko to come forward with a box. "But now there is one last thing we need to do. We need you to choose a slip of paper inside the box so each on of you take on."

"I'll come around so lineup," Anko said going to each genin to let them choose a slip of paper. "One per a person."

"All right does everybody have one now," Minato asked. "Then starting at the left, each of you read out the number written on your slip."

"10," Dosu said.

"4," Sasuke said.

"1," Naruko said.

"5," Hansei said.

"6," Shikamaru said.

"2," Hinata said.

"3," Gaara said.

"8," Kin said.

"7," Temari said.

"9," Ichigo said.

"Good," Minato said being handed the match order. "Now Ibiki will tell you the pairings for the finals."

"Naruko Namikaze vs Hinata Hyūga, Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha, Hansei vs Shikamaru Nara, Temari vs Kin Tsuchi, Ichigo Kurosaki vs Dosu Kinuta," Ibiki finished before adding on one more thing. "These are the order of the matches for the final do not forget that."

"Now then it's time for you all to play your strategies and rest up or do whatever you please," Minato concluded. "We're all finished here. Unless any of you have more questions."

Seeing that Shikamaru raised her hand Minato addressed her. "Yes?"

"You said this is a tournament so there only one winner right?" Shikamaru asked. "The does that mean only one person gets to become a chūnin?"

"No that's not the case," Minato replied. "For the finals you will be observed by many judges not only me but the Kazekage and the rulers and shinobi leaders of countries that will be requesting missions as well. Based on your performance in the tournament those judges will assign you an absolute value and all those who are deemed to have the sufficient ability to be a journeyman ninja."

Seeing the faces of everyone go down a little bit he added a bit more. "Even those who may have lost in the first round can become chūnin."

"Do you mean it's possible that all of us here could become Chūnin?" Temari asked.

"Yes. However it is also possible that none of you will become Chūnin at all," Minato replied. "Does that answer your question Shikamaru?"

"Yeah."

"Well then good work all of you. You are now dismissed until one month from now."

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 1**

Ichigo walked. He didn't know where, but he just did. He didn't know what to do for training for the month that they gave the genin to train or rest. He didn't want to rest he thought knowing that wouldn't mix well with him. He also didn't want to go into his inner world at the moment knowing what was waiting for him in there also.

"Yo Ichigo."

He turned around after hearing his named called seeing that it was Shikamaru with her team and father coming from the east. Turning around he headed towards them.

"Yo Ichigo," Shikamaru said again trying to get Ichigo's attention seeing him head her way. "You okay man?"

"I don't think he heard us," Chōji said seeing that they were ignored and Ichigo showed no signs of stopping but increasing his speed.

"Wonder what got him in such a rush," Asuma commented not worried at all about the Kurosaki kid. 'Though I should warn the Hokage that he's heading east to keep tabs on him.'

"Weird kid," Shikamaru's dad said. "Though if he keeps heading that way and doesn't stop he'll end up in Kirigakure."

"You don't think that he would Shikaku," Asuma replied not liking the way the conversation was going one bit and seeing Ichigo get past the gate guard. "That he would go to Kirigakure right?"

"Asuma take the genin out to eat I'll meet up with you guys later," Shikaku said rushing off to the Hokage's office to inform Minato of what's happening.

* * *

He didn't know what time it but he could care less about the time. Ichigo could sense being close to her. 'They said they would stay east. Why are they coming west?' He thought not liking what his gut was telling him.

Coming across his destination, he saw corpses of Kiri ninja scattered across the opening in the forest. Each he one of them were dead he could sense seeing that the souls moved on. What intrigued him upon a closer inspection was the way they died. Needles punctured the vitals of all the them before he hit the edge he saw that the needles were starting to melt. 'Dammit it is her,' He thought hoping he wasn't late.

* * *

'I'm sorry Zabuza,' She thought to herself before the knife came down to end her life. 'I guess both our dreams didn't come true.'

She waited for it to come. To end the last of the Yuki clan but it never did. All she heard was coughing making her open in eyes in surprise.

Sliding the man off Zangetsu Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how many ninja were sent after her due to the trail of bodies that he followed. "Sorry for being late."

"No problem," She replied happy that an ally was here in time seeing that he made quick work of the two hunter-nin that chased after her and taking a seat on the rock across her.

"So Haku," Ichigo started from the rock he was sitting on. Seeing that she was across him leaning against another rock. "What happened?"

"It all went wrong," Haku said dryly not wanting to speak of what happened to them. "How did you know I was here?" She questioned back suspicious of how he found her.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," Ichigo replied not liking how this conservation was going since she was being secretive.

"I told you it all went wrong," Haku said bring her knees to her chest seeing Ichigo's watchful eyes not leave her for one second. "We thought we could end the war with the resources you gave us but it didn't work."

"That doesn't explain why you ended up across the border," Ichigo shot at her not taking his eyes of her or she might make a run for it.

"It was a failed assassination attempt again ironically. We thought we were better prepared we even coordinated with Mei the leader of the rebels," She said looking down. "It was going according to the plan. Me, Zabuza and the Demon Brothers going in for the assassination. While Mei and the other rebels distracted everyone."

Sighing Ichigo let her go on even though he knew how this likely ended.

"But Yagura was waiting for us," Haku said making her hand bleed from the pressure she was forcing on it. "Nothing fazed him at all, we were forced to retreat. The demon brothers sacrificed themselves to buy time for me and Zabuza to get away but it wasn't enough. They were cut down in front of us. Zabuza he-"

She broke after getting to that part Ichigo saw as he was getting up. Making his way over to her and kneeling down unclenching her hand. "He might still be alive," He said knowing that might not be the case while he wrapped her hand in bandages.

"No he's dead, he died to give me time to escape," She told him holding back more tears. "I've been running for three days straight to get to Konohagakure for safety since we know each other from wave, I thought I could seek shelter there."

Sighing Ichigo turned around still on his knees. "Come on get on," He said to her motion her to get on his back.

"What?" Haku said in surprise.

"We're going to Kirigakure," Ichigo said explaining where he was going to head after she got on.

"Why are you going there? You'll just die," She said staring at his back.

"To save your home and to see if Zabuza is still alive," Ichigo said like he was talking about the weather.

"That's suicidal."

"That's what my teammates said after I struck that deal with Zabuza yet here I am alive," Ichigo replied. "I'll drop you off with the rebels if you want after I finish or you can go to leaf."

Haku sighed seeing that she couldn't change his mind and grabbed on to him, locking her arms around his neck. "You never told me how you managed to find me."

"Gut instinct," He replied sensing that she passed out from the exhaustion of using all her chakra.

* * *

 **6 hours later**

"Lord Hokage will you see you now Shikaku," The Hokages secretary said to him.

Sighing Shikaku rushed in ready to tell the Hokage. He didn't expect to run into Kushina there and Minato fixing his clothes.

"Really Lord Hokage?" Shikaku questioned already putting it together on why it took so long for him to get the meeting. "I have urgent news."

"Haha," Minato laughed rubbing the back of his head like a kid that got caught stealing candy. "So what's the news about?"

"It involves Ichigo Kurosaki," Shikaku told him and telling him that he saw the boy heading east out of the village.

"Ichigo-kun wouldn't run away," Kushina said butting in the conversation knowing the boy.

Minato sat there taking in the info he was given. He knew the ANBU he placed him didn't report back anything suspicious even though he called them back two days ago for exams. "Are you sure he wasn't going outside the village to train?"

"The face he was making wasn't of one who was going to train," Shikaku replied knowing those eyes belong to a senor Jōnin not one a genin with one good arm.

"He was probably worried about training for the final exam Shikaku," Kushina told him not believing that Ichigo would leave the village.

"Fine," Shikaku said but not before asking for one more thing. "At least have him watched Lord Hokage for what you owe Isshin and Masaki."

No one said anything after that, both parties silent weighing each other.

"Though I trust that Ichigo knows what he's going I'll agree with your request," Minato said knowing that it wasn't much to give but he would satisfy the request of Shikaku. "Kushina you can go after him if you want but check his apartment first."

"Okay," Kushina said already using the body flicker technique to get there.

"That's wasting precious time," Shikaku told Minato knowing that Ichigo likely was half way to Kirigakure now. "Send ANBU after him."

"Do you not trust my wife?" Minato asked bothered by how worked up Shikaku was about this that was starting to worry Minato. "Why would he want to go to Kirigakure anyway with the purges they had going on that lead to the civil war their in."

"His clan."

"He knows nothing about that and not one more word about it," Minato commanded ending the conservation and any future consation about it.

"May I be dismissed Lord Hokage," Shikaku asked.

"You're dismissed Shikaku," Minato replied looking at the window waiting for Shikaku left. "I know you're there Jiraiya come out."

"My my little Kurosaki isn't in the village anymore," Jiraiya said drinking out of the bottle of sake he had with him as he climbed inside the office.

"I need your spies to look for him," Minato said wanting more eyes on Ichigo now that he ran off.

"Why not tell that to Shikaku?" Jiraiya asked not getting what was going on due to the sake.

"The less people that know the better," Minato replied sighing. "I can count on you right?"

"Don't worry youngster you can count of this sage," Jiraiya replied before falling out the window.

"Good."

* * *

 **Ichigo's Apartment**

Breaking in was easy for her. Looking for clues not so much. She looked around the entry hall first opening the closet pushing the jackets to side and even checking on the shelf finding nothing of interest other then some black books that she would take to Minato.

Moving on she went to living room looking around for any clues there she found none. Seeing how bare it was bothered her. Seeing that there was nothing sufficient here her to gather info one.

Next on her list was the bedroom which was also bare to her disappointment. Though she did find Ichigo's sword and his headband here. She did notice one thing important which was the bed itself. It looked like it hasn't been used in awhile which set an alarm bell in her head. Making her way out of his apartment she headed back to the Hokages off to tell Minato of what she found.

* * *

Seeing Kushina rush back into his office made him nervous and automatically regret not taking Shikaku's advice on sending people after Ichigo. "What did you find?"

Looking down at the desk she just slammed the black books on she didn't say anything.

"Kushina what did you find," Minato asked now even more worried.

"HE'S NOT GETTING ENOUGH SLEEP!" Kushina yelled making Minato drop. "I also found these books."

Grabbing the books and looking through them Minato sighed. 'If Kushina found out about these she would kill you Kakashi.' He thought putting the book down. "It's nothing important. What else did you find?"

"His sword and Hitai-ate are still in his bedroom," Kushina replied not noticing anything else.

Sighing Minato was glad they didn't find anything which meant that they had nothing to worry about after all. "Good, you can go home dear."

"See you at home baby," Kushina said kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

* * *

 **Day 5**

"We're here," Ichigo said waking up the sleeping Haku who was surprised by the fact they made it all the way to Kirigakure in less than the five days it took usually. "How did we get here so quick?"

Sighing Ichigo shot her a question. "If I tell you how I did it you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay," Haku replied curious how they managed to get this far in three days.

"I walked," Ichigo told her with a straight face. "Now where do I go?"

"Walked really?" Haku questioned back before pointing to the mountain to the north of them. "That's where the rebel base is located."

"More like taking steps but yeah," Ichigo replied before moving off in that direction. "Hold on tight, I don't want you falling off."

"What?" Haku asked before they took off.

* * *

"You can get off now," Ichigo said kneeling so she could get off of him.

"What was that?" She asked surprised by the speed they moved at.

"Shunpo," Ichigo replied looking around them seeing if any spirit ribbons were close by or not.

"So you mind leading us into the camp?" Ichigo asked knowing that it wouldn't go well if it was him leading.

"It's close by only a couple of minutes away," Haku said leading them towards the camp not catching Ichigo spit out blood.

Seeing her lead the way Ichigo followed taking in the surrounds which was hard to do since everything was covered in mist. So he looked in front of him. Regretting that decision he looked away. 'Didn't take you for a prudent perv.'

'Shut up old man,' Ichigo thought back trying to look anywhere else but in front of him.

'So your an ass guy?' Hagoromo thought to Ichigo even giving him some props on being the correct type of guy in his opinion. 'She does have a nice ass though.'

'I'm going to kill you Hagoromo if you don't shut up this instance,' Ichigo thought back annoyed by the prodding ghost. 'She's a widow likely.'

'So she's lonely then?' Hagoromo said back laughing at Ichigo's reaction.

'I wouldn't dare,' Ichigo told him. 'Zabuza could still be alive.'

'So if Zabuza was out of the picture then,' Hagoromo left in the air. 'Or if he was alive would you still not tap that behind his back?'

'That's it I'm killing you,' Ichigo said appearing in his inner world before getting forced down on a ledge. 'Now that that you're here explain this to me.' Hagoromo hissed into Ichigo's ear holding his head over the edge of the pit.

'If your a threat to this world I won't hesitate to kill you here and now,' Hagoromo said to non-responsive Kurosaki.

Hagoromo looked at the boy seeing that he was staring into the pit seeing something he couldn't see.

"Ichigo we're here," Haku said leading him through the entrance of the camp, everyone staring at them.

"Haku glad to see you return alive," A random guard said bowing in a sign of respect. "Mei will be glad to hear of your return."

"Where is Mei?" Haku asked wanting to know where their leader was so she could report the mission back to her.

"In the command tent. It's the one with the giant blue top," The guard replied pointing in the general direction to it. "So this a new recruit?" He asked since they were always in need of new ninja.

"No," Haku replied already moving towards the command tent with Ichigo on her tail.

"Lady Haku," More people said as they passed by bowing to her which made Ichigo curious.

"Lady?" He asked her.

"My fiancé was Zabuza Momochi as you know," She started before stopping in front of the command tent. "He was the last of a prestigious family here in Kirigakure. Now let's see Mei."

"Haku-chan!" Someone yelled bursting out of the tent tackling Haku onto to the ground almost. "I missed you."

"Mei-sama please get off me," Haku said struggling for breath due to being suffocated from the tightness of the hug. "The mission it-"

"I know," Mei said interrupting her already knowing most of the details of the failed mission. "Don't speak about it. You've been through alot just rest now."

"No, I'll rest when the war is over," Haku declared not wanting to waste away.

'She has spirit I'll give her that,' Hagoromo said to Ichigo amused by what he was seeing. 'What's going through that head of yours?' Hagoromo asked seeing Ichigo lips turn up a little bit.

"Where's the capital located?" Ichigo asked butting in deciding he would act for once.

"Who's he?" Mei asked leaning over to Haku seeing that Ichigo heard her.

"He's the reason I'm alive," Haku replied before telling him the directions to the capital.

"It's a death wish if you go there you know that right?" Mei asked seeing that he was walking off.

"Then why did they go?" Ichigo asked stopping looking over his shoulder. "Why did they go if they knew there was a chance of failure and death."

Mei didn't say anything at that, she stared at him trying to pick him apart. Wanting to know his reasons for doing whatever he was about to do. Thinking that the man was mad.

"The village will be yours in two days," Ichigo declared continuing his walk to the village sighing at himself for what he got himself into.

"There's no way you can beat him," Mei yelled but her words not reaching Ichigo. "Where did you find someone so stubborn that he would walk to deaths doorsteps?"

"I don't know," Haku replied not moving, her emotions swirling inside her like a maelstrom.

* * *

 **Day 7**

He made it to the village easily. "Do you mind letting me in?" He asked the guard that was at the gate.

"Sorry citizen we're on lockdown," The guard replied looking up from his clipboard to take in the person's appearance. The man's hair shocking him into releasing his chakra warning the rest of the village of a disturbance on accident. "If don't mind me asking is your hair natural?

"Yes?" Ichigo replied noticing all the spirit ribbons that where coming towards them.

"So your a demon then," The guard spat pulling out his kunie and charging the kekkei genkai user.

Seeing this Ichigo sighed to himself once again before disarming the ninja and knocking him out. "All I wanted to do was get past the gate."

"Freeze," Someone yelled from above making Ichigo look up seeing that there were more ninja and more coming. "Surrender now and you'll be given a fair trial."

"Just like storming the Soul Society Zangetsu," Ichigo said already summing his zanpakuto and removing the sheath, his eyes glowing with energy.

"He has a kekkei genkai get back now!" The man said seeing his eye with barely enough time to clear the gate before it got destroyed by a wave of blue energy. "Kami help us." He said looking down at the monster.

* * *

 **Inside the Mizukage tower**

"Someone's attacking," A man in a mask said to himself. "Strange."

"Oh yes you can't talk," He said turning around removing the gag from the mans mouth. "Do you know anything about this Zabuza?"

"No one would be this crazy to attack the village all by himself," Zabuza said not believing someone would be this crazy only to think back to an orange haired genin that was crazy enough to make a deal with him.

"Ah so you do know something after all," The man said seeing Zabuza's face twist in a way that gave his thoughts away. "So how is it?"

"A genin."

"That's funny really funny. Isn't that correct Yagura?" The man asked the Mizukage that was standing still like a doll.

"Yes," Yagura replied still as stone.

"No really wh-"

He didn't get to finish a body breaking through the wall where the window was located hitting the Jōnin that were holding down Zabuza and knocking them over letting his arms drop to the ground.

"Yagura handle this," He told the Mizukage sinking through the floor and disappearing.

"Sorry for being late," Ichigo said stepping through the broken walk and looking around. "So you're the Mizukage?"

"Yes," Yagura replied life returning to eyes now that the masked man was gone. "And you will die for attacking this village."

"You mind waiting a second?" Ichigo asked making his way over to Zabuza. "Good to see you're alive. Haku would have been sad with you were dead."

"Haku's alive," Zabuza repeated happy that she didn't get caught. "So I'm guessing she asked Konohagakure for help. How many others are with you?"

"About that," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head knowing that only three people knew he was here and no one else. "I'm the only one here."

"What." Zabuza stated not liking the odds they had if that was the case. Getting back up and grabbing one of the Jōnins kunia. "We have to retreat then."

"Really?" Ichigo asked looking at Yugara who was letting them talk to each other without interrupting. "I think I can take him."

"Really now?" Yugara said after hearing him say that. "'I'll give you a free attack if you think you can."

'I would really like to see this,' The masked man thought listening to the ongoing conversation.

"Then come you get the first attack," Yagura mocked presenting himself to Ichigo for him to attack.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Ichigo rushed him, kicking in the chest. "That's soft." Yagura said before he got sent flying backwards.

"That'll give you some time to get out of here Zabuza," Ichigo looking at the person he came for.

"I'm not leaving," Zabuza said standing up blood leaking from his left arm.

"You don't get a choice Zabuza," Ichigo told him. "Think about Haku. Leave now while you can. I can handle the Mizukage."

"Fine," Zabuza said running. "Don't you dare die Kurosaki."

"You to Zabuza," Ichigo said getting Zangetsu ready to block the attack that was coming.

"AHH!" The red beast screamed as it hit the orange haired one's sword. In pain from the kick he received that broke a couple of his ribs. "How dare you."

"Wait your the Mizukage?" Ichigo asked surprised by the transformation he went through.

"You didn't know that I was a jinchūriki?" Yagura said in amusement someone would hit one of his kind without knowing about them. "Your a pretty funny guy."

Blocking the swipe that was coming to his left he tried countering with another kick. "Thanks," Ichigo replied seeing that the Mizukage grabbed his leg and was about to throw him.

"Now get out," The Mizukage yelled throwing Ichigo outside or so he thought.

"You were saying?" Ichigo asked bringing his sword down across the Mizukages back making him howl.

"Haha," Yagura laughed not having this much fun in a long time. "You fell for it."

Hearing this Ichigo raised one of his eyebrows confused till he started noticing stuff growing on his feet locking him down to the ground. It was even growing on his sword.

"With this I'll end your life then I'll finish off the rebels," Mizukage yelled forming a tailed beast bomb and hurling it at Ichigo knowing that he wouldn't miss at this distance.

"Move Kurosaki," Zabuza yelled breaking the corel with Kubikiribōchō freeing Ichigo and getting in position to block the attack with his sword.

"Don't," Ichigo yelled too late seeing the ball impact with Zabuza's sword and the explosion encompassing all of them in the room blowing off the roof and the remaining walls.

Getting up Ichigo ignored the pain inside of him and started looking for Zabuza. He didn't take long to find him laying up against some rubble with part of the Kubikiribōchō sticking out of his chest.

"You're an idiot," Ichigo said knowing that it was a fatal wound. "I thought I told you to leave."

Laughing Zabuza replied. "That's not me and you know it. I'll fight to the very end."

"What about Haku?" Ichigo yelled at him grabbing his collar. "Why didn't you leave for her."

"Because I know you saved her," Zabuza replied. "I was ready to die the moment I entered this village. I sacrificed myself to give Haku time for that reason. Plus I'll know you'll look after her."

"That's the stupidest reason I ever heard," Ichigo replied bringing back memories of invading the Soul Society to save Rukia. "You could have lived a happy life."

"You're speaking to a corpse boy," Yagura said amazed that his tailed beast bomb didn't work. "Now come let us finish this."

Ichigo stood up hearing that grabbing Zangetsu and looking down at Zabuza's body. "You could have lived," He said to it. Looking over he saw that Yagura was charging another one of those bombs he used before.

"Ahhh," Yagure yelled firing at the unmoving Ichigo.

" **Getsuga Tenshō**!" Ichigo yelled bring his sword up in a slash ending the fight.

* * *

 **Konohagakure Hokage's office**

"Have you had any word of him Jiraiya?" Minato asked looking at the rain that was falling from the sky.

"Not one word Minato," Jiraiya responded unnerved that the kid hasn't been seen by any of his spies.

Both of them froze in place. Both feeling the amount of chakra that likely belonged to a jinchūriki and from the location they felt it come from it had to be the three tailed one.

"What the hell is going on in that village," Minato cursed not liking the sign of this at all.

"I'll have my spies check it out right away," Jiraiya said as he was leaving to give new orders.

* * *

 **Rebel camp**

"What is that?" Haku could hear people asking. Everyone's eye glued to the pillar of energy that appeared over the village.

"You don't think he actually did it?" Mei asked seeing this as a good sign to rally her troops to attack. "There's no way one man could do this."

"He did," Haku replied watching the piller slowly dissipate.

"Everyone we attack Kirigakure now," Mei yelled getting everyone moving towards the village for their final attack.

* * *

 **The Mizukage tower**

Walking over to the fallen Zabuza Ichigo coughed letting the blood that he was holding back go. Kneeling down he gathered the remnants of Kubikiribōchō and sealing them before placing them inside of one of Zabuza's pockets.

' _ **So pitiful you are**_. _**If only you used my powers he would still be alive**_.'

'Shut up,' Ichigo thought back as he picked up Zabuza's body to carry to Haku. Making his way down the stairs that somehow managed to stay in tact the whole battle.

Making his way to the destroyed gate he came through he ignored all of the ninja that were left and civilians that were staring at him, whispering about what they saw. Only having one goal in mind.

'I'm sorry,' Hagoromo said to Ichigo watching him walk among the ninja that fought him and died for their village.

'Did you kill him no, so don't apologize.'

Hagoromo didn't say anything after that only watching like he always did.

Ichigo saw them approaching thinking that they thought they would have a grand battle to fight in but no they got only the remaining skirmishes with loyalist to the now dead Mizukage. He saw her in the middle of the group next to Mei holding back tears.

"Is he?" She asked already knowing that he was.

"At least you brought him home," Haku said tears running down her face, as snow fell around them. "Thank you."

Ichigo said nothing merely handing his body off to the medics for preparation.

"I have a request to ask," Haku said rubbing her face. "Will you stay for the funeral?"

Ichigo could sense the desperation in her voice so he agreed wanting to know when it would take place.

"In seven days," Haku told him happy that he was staying with them a bit longer.

"If you don't mind me asking young man but would you join our village?" Mei asked since he single handedly beat the Mizukage.

"No," Ichigo replied already being apart of the leaf.

"But we can offer you a home and safety, even a wife if you want that," Mei offered trying to get him to join.

"Mei let him be please," Haku asked her best friend knowing that he was a shinobi of Konohagakure.

"Fine," Mei said though she wouldn't stop trying.

"I need a place to sleep if you don't mind in the meantime," Ichigo said to them tired of what just happened.

"You can stay with me," Haku said quickly offering him a place to stay.

"Thank you Haku," Ichigo replied following her not taking his eyes off her this time.

* * *

 **Day 14, after the funeral**

"So you're leaving us?" Mei asked Ichigo seeing that he was packed.

"Yeah I got to get back home," Ichigo replied knowing that someone likely is worried about him or concerned on where he went.

"Well don't be a stranger then," Ao said patting him on the back. "We expect you to visit."

"Goodbye Ichigo," Haku said to him as she kissed his cheek. "Visit soon."

"Bye guys." Ichigo said waving as he leaved.

"You don't look so well Haku," Ao said noticing her face looked like she was in pain.

"Yeah I should probably go to the doctors," Haku agreed heading off to the hospital not knowing what was happening to her.

* * *

 **The masked man**

"Did you see that Zetsu?" The masked man asked the person to his left. "Wow the nine tails sure is something."

"Tobi don't forget our mission to capture the three tails," Zetsu replied knowing that they wouldn't be able to handle the nine tails at the moment.

"But you got to admit that was a good fight to watch," Tobi continued on about how cool it looked.

"Shut up Tobi."

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 19**

Ichigo watched as the ninja approached him. He didn't make any changes to his movements as he continued on towards Konohagakure, knowing that he was only a couple of hours away from it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" They asked as they approached him.

Ichigo looked at all of them before answering seeing that they all had mask on that resembled different animals. "Yes?"

"Good," The leader replied before explaining why they were there. "The Hokage asked us to look for you and bring you to him when you were found."

Ichigo continued walking after hearing what they said. "So I'll meet you guys there," He finished seeing that their leader and another one got behind him on both of his sides.

"Trust us this will be faster," The leader told him as he motioned for the Anbu on the right side to grab Ichigo's shoulder, both Anbu getting ready to use the Body Flicker Technique.

"What?" Ichigo asked sensing them storing chakra for a technique he didn't know.

He didn't get answer due to them already using the jutsu.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

Minato laughed seeing the Anbu and Ichigo verbally assaulted each other. Happy to see Ichigo in one shape after the scare he caused him and everyone.

"Weren't there two of you?" Ichigo asked noticing that he might have kicked the other Anbu off on the ride here.

The Anbu quickly looked around wondering where his partner was. Finding him was easy seeing that there was a body imprinted on the other side of the wall.

"You can go help your partner," Minato told the Anbu knowing that he was likely worried about him.

Hearing that the Anbu left not before giving Ichigo an evil eye for what he did.

"So Ichigo," Minato started debating how to start this conservation which he pictured would be much easier in his mind, but in reality wasn't. "How goes the training?"

Ichigo started at the hokage wondering what was wrong with him before answering. "Good."

Minato really wished Kushina or Kakashi was here at the moment knowing that they could get Ichigo to be more talkative then he was now.

"If that's all, can I go home now?" Ichigo asked seeing that this wasn't going anywhere and wanted to go home.

"No," Minato replied seeing Ichigo's eyebrow go up at that. "Where were you the past 19 days?"

'You should tell him the truth,' Hagoromo said to Ichigo knowing that the chance of hiding what happened was low.

"I was training," Ichigo replied uninterested in the conversation, also not wanting any information of his trip to be known yet.

Minato sighed knowing that all he has on Ichigo was that he vanished after leaving the village. None of Jiraiya's spies have seen him during that time, which lead to the conclusion that Ichigo went into hiding to train to his dismay. "Fine."

Ichigo made his way to leave before being stopped by Minato resting his hand on his shoulder. Which surprised Ichigo from the speed he used. "I do have a request Ichigo. Will you forfeit the match?"

Ichigo looked up at Minato who stood above him in height wondering why he would ask him such a question. "Why?"

"I promised your parents I would keep you safe," Minato said looking down at Ichigo's missing hand. "I wouldn't be asking you this if I knew you would be able to fight but."

"I'm missing my hand," Ichigo finished seeing that it was leading to that.

"Yes," Minato told him ignoring what Ichigo wanted thinking that this would be the best course of action to be taken. "There are other paths for you to take if you wish so to make it to chunin."

"And if I say no?" Ichigo asked wondering if this was going to have any conquistens if he refused.

"Then I would have to order not to fight," Minato answered him, his eyes as hard as steel staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed knowing that going against the order would bring him trouble that he didn't want at the moment. Thinking if he was his younger self that he would have fought anyway regardless of who was in charge. "Fine."

Minato relaxed after hearing that happy that there wouldn't be a fight about it. "That's good to hear."

"If that's all can I go now?" Ichigo wanting to go back to his apartment to collect his Icha Icha books.

"Ichigo," Minato said to the son of his friends that saved his family's life and the village. "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?"

Ichigo stared at the Hokage wondering what was going on in his head trying to figure it out.

"You don't have to have dinner with us today. Just swing by anytime to be honest with you, we'll gladly have you join us," Minato continued seeing the quizzical look on Ichigo's face.

"Another night then," Ichigo replied walking out the door to leave the Hokage tower and to get home.

* * *

"You think that was a wise idea?" A voice from the shadows asked the Hokage.

"Yes," Minato replied facing the old Hokage. "What would have you done if you were still Hokage?"

Hiruzen rubbed his chin while thinking about the question, chewing on the end of his pipe as he answered Minato. "Nothing."

"That's what you said during the Uchiha situation and the Hyuga one with Cloud," Minato replied running his hand over his desk thinking about everything that happened so far.

"So my student made an appearance during the second part of the chunin exams," Hiruzen said as he was taking a seat across the Hokage's desk. "What happened?"

Minato sighed thinking that this was Tsunade's bad luck happening to them for once instead of her. "He attacked team seven, put a seal on my daughter, and gave Sasuke a curse mark," Minato finished rubbing his head.

"Is that all?" Hiruzen asked wanting to make sure he got all the correct information.

"Ichigo lost his part of his arm," Minato replied getting out his sake stash that he kept at work for reason like this one. "Also someone messed with the seal on Sasuke's neck before us or it's a new type of curse seal."

"What one do you think it is," Hiruzen asked knowing that ether one of those reasons were bad for them.

"I guess someone messed with it before us," Mianto replied downing a glass of his sake already. "We don't know who though or what was changed."

Hiruzen took another long breath of his pipe before asking his next question. "What about Jiraiya, does he know anything?"

"No, and that's what worries me the most," Minato told him before ending the conversation for the night. "It's getting late Hiruzen maybe a good rest will be what we need to figure this out."

"Yes," Hiruzen agreed knowing that it would be good for both of them to get some sleep.

* * *

Ichigo made his way home but not before stopping at the ramen place that his teammate always assisted that they always go to after a mission to eat.

Pushing aside the curtain he was greeted by the old man that ran it who's name escaped him at the moment his mind on different subjects.

"Oh is it not young Ichigo. What will you be having today?" Teuchi asked the young teen knowing that he would be hungry.

"I'll take a miso ramen," Ichigo told him stretching his arm and legs as he took a seat.

"Make that three miso ramens," A voice behind said before taking a seat on both of his sides just like when he was taken to the Hokage.

"Okay," Teuchi replied getting to work on the ramen that they ordered.

They sat there in silence. One party perfectly fine with it and the other thinking about what to say to the younger ninja.

"We saw what you did in the forest," Dosu said gaining Ichigo's attention from the look he was receiving. "Don't worry we haven't told anyone."

"I saw you guys in the trees with the guy in white," Ichigo replied wanting to get this day over with even more then before.

"Why didn't you do anything then?" Kin asked seeing that he could have killed them that day if he wanted to.

Ichigo looked to his left finally paying attention to the adult female from sound. "Why?"

"Yes why," Kin said again.

"Because I had no reason to," Ichigo replied to her accepting the ramen from the old man. "Thanks."

"You're insufferable," Kin told him annoyed by his nonchalant attitude.

"Ignoring your lovers spat you two are having do you mind if we got down to business?" Dosu asked earning him a glare from both of them.

"Sure," Ichigo told him as he ate his ramen and they ate theirs.

"We need a place to stay," Dosu told Ichigo. "One that could be considered safe."

"Why?" Ichigo asked curious on why they asked him this and not someone else like on of the clans in the village.

"Because of you know who," Kin said finishing her ramen at the same time as the others. "You mind if we continue this conversation on the way to your place?"

"I didn't know you were so forward Kin," Dosu said getting her to blush. "But we should continue this outside."

"Fine," Ichigo said his curiosity now risen as he paid for his meal.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Apartment**

"So you're saying that this snake guy called Orochimaru is going to kill both of you since you outlived your usefulness to him?" Ichigo asked one more time wanting to get it right. "And that he's also planning an attack on the village during the finals."

"Yes," Dosu said knowing that their fate was in Ichigo's hands at this moment.

"That lead you into asking me for help to give you cover till this blowovers," Ichigo almost finished before continuing. "Why do you think I can protect you and why not tell the Hokage himself this?"

"You know what happens to spies," Kin said leaning against the wall.

"You do and the reason we're asking you to protect us is because of you surviving your encounter with him and what you did to those genin in the forest," Dosu said. "We'll be out of your hair once this is all over."

'Let them stay Ichigo,' Hagoromo said reasoning with the boy. 'There's no harm in it and we can tell the hokage that you have important information. Also looks at those tits on that lady.'

Ichigo mentally facepalmed after hearing what Hagoromo said about Kin's breast. 'Fine, they can stay but I'm not informing the hokage about this you perv.'

Hagoromo grinned seeing that he won. 'Why not?'

'I don't want to have to deal with the conquesnes have having this information after telling the Hokage.'

'But you could be a hero,' Hagoromo reasoned with Ichigo.

'I had enough of playing hero, let someone else do it,' Ichigo replied tired of being a hero. All he wanted to do was protect his loved ones and he failed at that.

"You guys can stay but stay out of the master bedroom," Ichigo told them heading towards his bedroom.

"Thank you Kurosaki," Dosu replied bowing his head in a sign of respect.

* * *

 **Day 20**

Ichigo's day was off to a horrible start if anyone asked him. His Icha Icha books were missing and someone went through his apartment when he was gone. On top of all of that he was called to the Hokage's office once again for reasons he didn't know.

"Hello young Ichigo," A elderly voice to his left said walking towards him as he waited in his seat to be called in for his meeting with the Hokage.

"Yo," Ichigo replied to the person that said hello to him.

"I hear you learned how to tree walk away ago. Is that right?" The old man asked standing next to Ichigo making him sit up.

"Yes," Ichigo replied seeing that this wasn't your ordinary old person in front of him. "Who are you?"

The old man chuckled to himself knowing this was his moment to shine. "I'm the one and only Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage."

"Huh neat," Ichigo replied not caring anymore since he wasn't a threat to him which made Hiruzen sulk from his response.

"Well I'm offering to train you for the upcoming final exam," Hiruzen told Ichigo seeing him still not care. "Even if you can't fight doesn't mean you can't train." Hiruzen noted that drew Ichigo's attention.

"What could you train me in?" Ichigo asked seeing that he could pass time doing this.

"Well I could train you recognizing Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Walk on Water technique." Hiruzen told him counting them on his fingers.

"Sure. Lead the way old man," Ichigo replied standing up and stretching. "It won't be a problem with the current Hokage will it?"

"It won't be a problem. Minato will understand," Hiruzen replied leading Ichigo to his clans compound.

* * *

 **Sarutobi compound**

Ichigo was surprised on how big the compound was. Trees blocked his view from seeing anything other then the lake they were heading to where the training would take place.

"This is where you will learn the Walk on Water technique first," Hiruzen told Ichigo seeing him looking around taking in the area they were in. "After you learn that you will move on to genjutsu and kenjutsu."

"Okay," Ichigo replied looking at the lake seeing the water was clear as it reflected the sky.

Hiruzen walked over the lake demsetraing it to Ichigo as he explained how to do it. "You remember the basics of Tree Walking correct?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied taking off his shirt and putting Zangetsu to the side. "You have to balance the physical chakra and the spiritual chakra in the bottom of your feet."

"Good you remember," Hiruzen replied before adding to that. "The secret to water walking is that you must get the correct amount of chakra to float on the water unless you want to fall in."

"So basically the same as tree walking okay," Ichigo said as he took a step onto the lake.

Hiruzen was surprised that Ichigo managed to make it a couple of steps before falling in. "Oh before I get to mention I'll be two miles that way," pointing to his left. "When you complete the water walking come see me."

Ichigo only got the clue that he was going to his left from under the water not being about to hear what he was saying. 'Great,' He thought before swimming up to the surface.

'It shouldn't be that hard,' Hagoromo said to Ichigo while he was laughing.

'Yeah yeah laugh it up,' Ichigo replied. 'At least I'm not a pervert like you.'

'Says the pervert,' Hagoromo replied in kind already knowing how to win this verbal fight between them.

'I'm not.' Ichigo responded with a gut sinking feeling knowing that he shouldn't have started this one.

'So you didn't check out Kin's breast?' Hagoromo shot back making hand motions over his chest.

'No,' Ichigo replied balancing himself on the water as time passed by.

'Sure you didn't,' Hagoromo replied knowing he won this time. 'Duck.'

'What?' Ichigo asked as he got bit by the duck he was warned about making fall into the water.

* * *

 **Day 21**

He was starving and he was soaked to the bone. Ichigo was not in the mood for anyone at the moment and there was a voice yelling about love in the forest somewhere. The only good thing for him so far was that he completed the walk on water training. He thought as he was washing his face in the lake, looking into his own reflection. Realizing too late someone's hand being behind his head pushing it under the water to drown him.

Ichigo tried to struggle using all of his might to try and push himself out of the water, but it didn't work, the man's grasp on his head was like that of a giant holding a ant.

Ichigo knowing that he need to breath started gather his spiritual energy into his hand to cause an explosion to free him from the person grasp.

'Ichigo you okay?' Hagoromo asked seeing that he's been frozen staring into the lake for an hour now.

'Huh? Yeah.' Ichigo replied wiping his hand on his pants to dry them. 'Let's start heading towards Hiruzen's place to continue this training.'

* * *

 **Day 23**

'When he said it would be this way he didn't say it would be a couple of days,' Hagoromo said to himself seeing if Ichigo would figure out what was going on or not.

'Illusions I'm guessing,' Ichigo replied not remembering how to dispel them. 'You know how to get rid of them?'

'Are you saying you don't remember?' Hagoromo asked flabbergasted that Ichigo made it this far without falling into a genjutsu.

Before Ichigo could respond to Hagoromo he saw that a root from one of the trees make its way around his left leg, before tightening itself and tripping Ichigo which freed him from the genjutsu.

'Pain is one of the ways to free yourself,' Hagoromo responded laughing.

'Yeah yeah, laugh at it once again,' Ichigo said pushing himself up looking at the lake that he was training at earlier, making him sigh to his misery as someone charged from behind him with a katana.

Blocking with Zangetsu's sheath as the person attacked, Ichigo moved backwards onto the lake focusing his chakra onto his feet so he wouldn't fall into it.

"Yo," Ichigo said to the attacker seeing that it was a female from the outfit. 'Looks like the person from the preliminary rounds.'

'How would you know that?' Hagoromo asked as Ichigo blocked another attack from the woman.

'I just do,' Ichigo replied pushing her back.

'Pervert,' Hagoromo said jokingly.

'Not now,' Ichigo yelled at Hagoromo seeing that the woman pushing him back now before she attacked from his right where he couldn't defend so well.

"You're sloppy for being her son," She said eyeing Ichigo's attack and defence seeing that he was adapting to her moves, so she called in her backup that was hidden among the trees.

"Well sorry for fighting with only one arm," Ichigo replied before dodging the kunia that came from behind him. "What's with you people and attacking from behind?"

"We're ninja," She responded before attacking his legs to get him to fall into the water.

"Yeah and I don't care." Ichigo replied aiming to kick her in the face but overexerted himself.

Seeing this was the perfect opening for her, she quickly changed her attack to hit his left leg seeing it was the only one keeping him afloat.

Ichigo saw the sword coming for his left leg and quickly responded by jumping up and catching her arm with his leg and blocking the second kunai that came at him from the forest.

As she reacted to being grabbed by his leg she didn't see that Ichigo was still aiming for her face with his other leg that was quickly crushing her mask that she wore to hide her identity.

"So it is you," Ichigo said seeing it was the instructor.

"Yes it is," Yūgao replied before Ichigo's surroundings started swirling around him.

"I hate genjutsu," Ichigo said to himself seeing the world turn around him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bitches we made it to chapter 12… Late but better than never I have to say. So that poll for lemons was 50/50 so meh I guess? New poll though. I have it planned out if its a yes but it can work both ways. Got to say the first part of this chapter is the best part of the story so far. Still trying to understand fights as you can see, I got to see how other fanfics do it.**

* * *

 **The morning of the exam**

Ichigo woke up not knowing where he was or remembering what happened. The only thing he did know about his location was that it was someone's bathroom apparently and he was naked.

"Please don't be a sick joke on me," Ichigo said to himself looking down near the trashcan seeing used condoms fill it to the brim and that the door was locked terrifying him as he reached to unlock it.

'Hagoromo you there?' He asked the spirit that was tagging along with him for now. He didn't get any response making him worry as his hand was on the door.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked as he opened it not prepared for the site that would grace him.

He stared at Yūgao and Kurenai naked bodies on full display to him both covered in white liquid and still leaking some making Ichigo gulp as he looked away and saw his clothes on the chair next to the door.

Ichigo cursed himself for losing control again. Quietly tiptoeing to his clothes so he could leave and make it to the finals in time before they started. He didn't notice the presence behind him as he grabbed his clothes.

"Where are you going so soon dickless?" Yūgao whispered into his ear as she worked him back to full mask now that he finally left the bathroom.

Ichigo was in full panic mode feeling here soft cushney breast and nipples hard as diamonds press into his back as she used both hands to energize him in her special way.

"Help me," Ichigo said not knowing what to do at the moment like a deer stuck in her trap as he was turned around.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you Ichigo," Yūgao said as she got on her knees seeing that Ichigo was back to being hard again. "How would you like it?"

Ichigo was sweating bullets as his brain was still processing this only telling him one thing which was to run away as fast as possible.

"It's no worries Ichigo I'll just help myself then," Yūgao told him as she opened her mouth to devour the strawberry.

"What!" Yūgao yelled right after he vanished from her sight and hold seeing him run down the street outside her apartment towards the exam. "Damn."

* * *

'That was something,' Hagoromo said to Ichigo laughing seeing that he created clothes out chakra.

'Where were you when I needed you?' Ichigo asked as he ran towards the stadium that was holding the exam.

'I left you after the seduction happened," Hagoromo responded still laughing. 'Didn't think you would want anyone watching what was about to happen unless you're into that type of stuff.'

Ichigo didn't respond only muttering about his dignity being gone now.

'Hey brighten up now Ichigo," Hagoromo said. 'At least they don't think you're dickless anymore.'

Ichigo kept running hoping to make it time as he heard Hagoromo say that making him stop. 'You're right.' Ichigo responded not noticing the looks he was getting from the people he stopped by.

"Let's go!" Ichigo yelled making everyone that was staring at him jump from the sudden outburst as he rushed even faster towards the arena now.

"What the hell just happened?" One of the female bystanders said to outloud.

* * *

 **The Arena**

"Stop looking around," Genma said to the blond genin. "Face the customers."

Seeing that one of the missing genin was finally arriving from the doors he commented on it. "Turning into Kakashi Kurosaki?" He questioned seeing him stand in line with the other genin.

"Nope," Ichigo responded straightening his shihakushō as he stood there along with everyone else, getting a look from the Hyūga who stared at him weirdly.

"In this main tournamart you guys are the stars," Genma said so the genin could hear him.

* * *

 **Hokage's Booth**

"Well looks like everyone arrived on time," Minato said seeing the Kazekage make his way here. "You must be tired for the journey."

"Not at all Hokage," The Kazekage replied sitting down next to the Otokage.

"Well let us start then," Hiruzen said to them all.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the hidden leaf chunin selection exam!" Minato yelled to the people. "We will now start the main tournament matches between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!"

"If it's ten then two seem to be missing," Orochimaru the Otokage commented seeing that two of his ninja were gone and getting no reply from anyone.

* * *

 **Down with the genin**

"There's something I'd like to tell you before the matches start," Genma said drawing everyone's attention to the sheet of paper in his hands. "There have been some minor changes to the tournament."

"Everyone got it?" Genma asked seeing everyone nod. "Alright then guys. This is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat, but if I determined that the fight is over I'll step in, you got that?"

Seeing everyone nod he continued. "Now the first fight is Naruko Namikaze and Hinata Hyūga. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room."

* * *

 **Naruko Namikaze vs Hinata Hyūga**

"So let's do this," Naruko said smiling, happy that she gets to fight someone that won't wimp out as she held out her fist.

"Now the first fight begin!" Genma yelled back away as the two eyed each other.

"I surrender," Hinata said to Genma as she made her way back to the waiting area.

"You can't do that!" Naruko yelled upset that it happened again to her.

"Why can't I do that?" Hinata asked curious on her answer.

"Because it's a fight," Naruko responded like it was common knowledge.

"No it's not," Hinata responded seeing that Naruko was having trouble processing what happened. "Let's say we did fight and I won how would that reflect onto me and the leaf? It would reflecting badly that the Hokages daughter lost and that she was beaten by someone lesser than her. While on me I would be in trouble likely for hurting the Hokages daughter."

"That's crap logic," Naruko yelled back at her not caring about the chance of losing only wanting to fight.

"Naruko it's over you won," Genma intervened not wanting this to continue any longer. "Go back to the waiting area."

"Fine," Naruko said kicking the dirt as she made her way back.

* * *

 **Hansei vs Shikamaru Nara**

"May Hansei and Shikamaru Nara make their way down here," Genma yelled before getting a reply.

"I forfeit," Hansei yelled surprising everyone that he did.

"What!," Naruko yelled right next to him.

"What?" Hansei asked looking at her.

"Nothing," She replied sulking next to Shikamaru, Sasuke and Ichigo.

* * *

 **Temari vs Ichigo Kurosaki**

"Temari and Ichigo Kurosaki please make your way down here," Genma said to the crowded drawing their attention for the next fight seeing that Ternaru took her fan down there.

"That was fast," Genma commented hoping that Ichigo wouldn't forfeit like the last two matches since everyone was booing now. "Ichigo Kurosaki get down here."

Ichigo was about to tell him he wanted to forfeit, but didn't get the chance of being knocked over the ledge with Zangetsu.

"No more forfeiting," Naruko said staring down at him which made him look towards the Hokage booth.

* * *

 **Hokages booth**

Minato watched Ichigo fall and look towards him not knowing what to do.

"Isn't that Isshin's and Masaki's kid?" Orochimaru asked pointing at the oranged haired teen that was on the ground earning a glare from Minato as it peeked the Kazekage's interest.

"The Kuroski clan is still alive?" The kazekage asked seeing a chance for a marriage alliance for a strong kekkei genkai.

"Yes," Minato responded through clenched teeth. "Why would that interest anyone?"

"You know the stories of that clan and I've bet you seen them up close too," The kazekage said eyeing the teen. "Being able to survive wounds normal ninja can't and able to summon weapons out of pure air. Some stories say they could even fly."

"But all that power and it all came crashing down leaving only those two members," Orochimaru said interjecting. "Noone knows how it came crashing down on their clan only that they all vanished without a trace, leaving only one survivor."

"You have done your research Orochimaru," The Kazekage replied. "But you said there was one while there was two."

"Yes, since Isshin married into the Kurosaki clan," Orochimaru continued like a snake luring his prey into a trap with an apple. "Isshin himself was from another clan called the Shiba's one of precursors of the god of shinobi himself."

"Lies. That's not possible," The Kazekage replied not believing any word that orochimaru was saying anymore. "How would anyone of the five great clans still be around when they were wiped out ages ago by the god of shinobi himself?"

Minato sat there absorbing the new information himself not knowing about Isshin's clan only about Misukis'.

"No one knows," Orochimaru replied smiling to himself as he watched the Kazekage ponder this new information.

"Lord Hokage I propose a new alliance between us," The Kazekage said looking at his daughters and the kurosaki. "A marriage alliance between our two nations would make us even stronger."

"No," Minato reponsed glaring at Orochimaru. "We can not give away our jinchūriki for an alliance like the first did."

The Kazekage deflated hearing that, though his plans not completely destroyed.

"If you wouldn't mind Hokage I would like to see this fight," The Kazekage said knowing that it was to be forfeited.

Minato stared at the Kazekage knowing that the crowds themselves were in rage that matches ended in forfeits so far. He then turned his eyes onto Ichigo who was waiting for an answer himself.

"May the next match start!" Minato yelled seeing that all eyes were now on the two combatants.

* * *

 **Arena Floor**

"You going to give up too?" Temari asked smirking at Ichigo who laid on the floor of the arena watching her. "If you won't come then I will!"

Ichigo watched as she ran at him still surprised that Minato allowed him to fight this battle while the crowd was cheering.

Ichigo didn't move only staying still as she got closer waiting for the perfect moment to move. That moment was right before she slammed her metal fan into the ground making him act quickly.

"Guess it's a fight then," Ichigo said to himself after getting a couple of meters away from her.

'So she can use that fan for melee and range it seems' Ichigo thought eyeing it. 'Best choice of action would be up close'

" **Ninpou Kamaitach** ," Termai yelled as she swung her fan creating strong gusts to cut Ichigo.

As it brought up the dust Ichigo decided it was the perfect moment to attack and quickly rushed her pushing through the winds that it created.

Closing the fan Termai rushed towards him getting ready to end it for him, not expecting the slash from the left side almost ending her life.

"That was close," Ichigo said holding Zangetsu on his shoulder still in his sheath. "Good thing you dodged that."

"Genjutsu?" She asked rethinking her position on melee combat with him.

"Yep," Ichigo before coughing thinking about what happened earlier today.

"That won't help you," She yelled qucking readying another jutsu to use, but it proved pointless, since Ichigo was faster then her.

"So you give?" Ichigo asked holding Zangetsu against her throat.

"I give," She replied gritting her teeth not happy she got beat by a one armed ninja.

"Winner of this match is Ichigo Kurosaki," Genma yelled to the cheering crowd.

* * *

 **Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha**

"Goodluck Sasuke," Naruko said being serious for once as she eyed the redhead who was grinning.

"Don't worry dobe," He replied seeing Ichigo back with them. "Nice fight."

"Thanks," Ichigo replied leaning against the railing. "Goodluck in yours."

"Thanks," Sasuke said making his way down to the arena floor.

"You think he'll win?" Naruko asked Ichigo worrying about Sasuke.

"Yeah," Ichigo told her knowing that Sasuke got stronger.

"May the fight between Gaara of the Sand and Sasuke Uchiha begin!" Genma yelled jumping away.

Gaara was the first to attack sending sand after Sasuke making him dodge before it stopped.

"Don't be angry mother," Gaara said eyeing Sasuke. "There's better blood in front of us."

"That's not good," Kankuro said drawing the attention of Ichigo.

"Why?" Ichigo asked curious about it.

"Because when this happens usually she kills her opponent slowly and painfully," Kankuro replied. "Look like it passed."

"Here I come," Sasuke said throwing kunai towards her before rushing forwards.

Gaara was prepared for this using the sand clone she just created to defend the frontal attacks but not aware till last second that he managed to get behind her, which managed to surprise her.

She didn't say anything as she was punched breaking the sand armor she made. Getting up she wasn't prepared for the onslaught of blows that were being rained down onto her. Sasuke stopped his onslaught seeing that she made a orb of sand surrending her playing directly into his hands causing him to smirk. Before the spears of sand reached out to stab him making him jump away.

"This is perfect," Sasuke as he jumped onto the wall of the arena also charing his attack causing lightning to surrenond his hand as it charged.

" **Chidori**!" Sasuke yelled running forward as the feathers fell in the stands.

Gaara didn't see anything as she sat in her orb but she did hear chirping birds getting closer. Making her create a third eye to see what was happening.

The scream that pierced the air as the attack made contact was loud making Sasuke flinch trying to get his arm freed so he could attack again.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke said to himself seeing an arm come out with him as the sand dissolved. Showing Gaara herself standing there wide eyed.

Ichigo looked up now only seeing the feathers that were falling around everyone before cursing to himself as he lost conscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Liked last chapter more but this chapter is interesting I guess though I have to put it above the Wave bridge chapter, not above the others though. I didn't see a reason to make the quincy flashy like they were in the bleach manga since some of their moves aren't able to be used here so they quick and to the point. Updates are still random to everyone's misfortune. That feel when you've been using kazekage as the name for Rasa, well fuck… So what does everyone think so far since this chapter was made right afterwards?**

* * *

 **Hokages booth**

"War," Minato said sadly standing up from his seat facing the Kazekage. "Why?"

"Why?" The Kazekage said taking off his robes as his forces attacked the village. "It's simple, the leaf has grown fat with riches that the sand could use is why."

"We fought for less in my days," Hiruzen joked still sitting. "Do you have that one Minato?"

"Yes," Minato said before vanishing along with the Kazekage.

"And that just leaves us," Orochimaru said grabbing Hiruzen by the neck and jumping to the roof of the hokages booth.

* * *

 **With Ichigo**

" _ **Wake up you don't get to sleep boy**_."

Opening his eyes he stared at the sky knowing what was happening around him. The sounds of fighting and killing invading his ears once again.

" _ **This is what your actions caused**_."

Ichigo ignored him sitting up coughing up blood as he removed the kunai inbedded in his chest. Blunt vane working to fix the damage that was done to his heart. Before reaching for Zangetsu.

" _ **Your blade has abandoned you once again it seems**_."

Ichigo stood up ignoring his body that protested from the rapid movement as it still worked on healing him, only wanting to find his partner.

" _ **Look at yourself**_. _**Look at what you became**_."

Ichigo kept searching not seeing his hilt anyware. He expected it to been blasted away from the explosions.

" _ **They found a new owner, one that isn't a disgrace**_."

"Shut up," Ichigo replied jumping out the hole that was next to him, thinking that Zangetsu went that way.

"Help!"

Ichigo ignored the cry, moving forward not stopping his frantic search at any cost.

" _ **The great protector ignores the plea for help**_ **?** _ **This is amazing. What happened to you?**_ "

"You did," Ichigo responded looking down at the body of a female with orange hair. Getting on one knee picking up the hairpins before they turned to dust in his hands.

" _ **I did no such thing. It is only you to blame for her death and everyone else. You who wanted to become strong enough to break the wheel of fate. Not me only you.**_ "

Ichigo wasn't prepared for the kick that connected, sending him flying into the building.

"Look at what we found," A sound ninja said to his comrades motioning them to get off the dead girl. "A leaf shinobi all by himself."

"Cat got your tongue boy?" The sound ninja taunted marching forward, stopping as the Ichigo raised his left arm pointing at him covered in shadows almost.

" **Hadō #4 Byakurai** ," Ichigo said waiting for the attack to happen.

"The hell is a Hadō?" The sound ninja said looking at Ichigo confused about what was happening.

Ichigo stared at his hand pulling his arm back to look closer before it exploded in face.

"Wow," The sound ninja said staring at the stunned leaf shinobi. "Didn't expect that did ya?"

He didn't get any answers for Ichigo who was staring at the bloody mess of his hand that was now missing index and middle finger, gushing blood.

" _ **If you want to life use my powers son, use them to protect and to become strong once again. This time you'll break the wheel and keep them alive.**_ "

The sound shinobi walked towards the mess that was in front of him getting ready to end this sad fight.

" **Tetsu** "

"What?" The sound ninja asked. " Any of you know what he just said?"

" **Keimusho** "

"I think he said iron?' The ninja in the back said not able to see what was inside the darkness anymore.

" **Osore** "

"Just kill already and let's go," Another sound ninja said growing impatient with this and not getting a good feeling in his gut.

" **Kaze** "

"Fine," The sound shinobi said leaning forward to where he thought the leaf shinobi would be, so he could move on.

"Can't let you do that," Someone said from the shadows holding the sound ninja's arm before cutting it off.

"What the," He said looking at where his hand used to be, not seeing that the clawed hand was going for his head already.

"In position now!" The other sound ninja yelled seeing that their leader was killed right in front of them.

"My my to be alive at a time like this," A different voice said from the shadows moving into the light. "It feels good to be back."

"Who are you?" The sound ninja asked getting ready to attack the man that was wearing a white uniform.

"Dead trash like you don't deserve to know my name," He said, their heads falling off from the wind. "That was a little to soon don't you think Nianzol?"

"The son needed to be protected," Nianzol said hopping into the light.

"The shadows will protect him," The first voice said showing a man of asian decent with a scar on his lips. "But now we have a job to do."

"To protect this village," A fourth and final voice said emerging from the shadows too.

"Weird that we're protecting instead of attacking this place," Nianzol commented before leaping off to the east.

"Don't argue with the order just follow them," Cang said. "Let's make this a quick war Quilge, Äs."

* * *

 **East Gate**

"Who are you?" Ibiki asked the teen in white that appeared on top of the gate with them.

"No giant snakes?" Nianzol commented, saddened that he got the wrong gate.

"Who are you?" Ibiki demanded to know signaling everyone to get ready for a fight. "This is you last chance."

"Oh, I'm a good guy," Nianzol told him hoping that would diffuse the situation as he waved his hands in the air.

"How would we know that," Ibiki questioned not liking the teen at all for the way he was speaking.

"Well I was supposed to kill the giant snakes," Nianzol said thinking it made perfect sense.

Ibiki sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "Why don't you come in for some questioning and we can decide what happens next."

"I'm good," Nianzol replied already walking towards the edge of the gate. "Bye bye."

"Sir, what was that?" A chunin asked Ibiki not knowing what just happened as the man seemed to vanish in thin air.

"I don't know," Ibiki replied confused too before his team got called into battle.

* * *

 **West gate**

"Looks like you're having trouble handling this trash," Quilge said to the man on top of the giant toad.

"Wouldn't mind some help," Jiraiya replied getting ready another fire jutsu.

Quilge smirked at hearing that, quickly activating his ability the Jail and entrapping the snakes.

"Wow," Jiraiya said to himself seeing that the snakes were trapped now and looked at where the man was before but now was gone. "Thanks I guess?"

* * *

 **With Minato**

"You know one of us is going to die here right?" The Kazekage said facing Minato. "Don't worry your wife and daughter will be looked after."

Minato raised an eyebrow at that. Amused that the Kazekage thought that he would win. "The fight was settled after you took a seat in that chair Kazekage. Give up and live or die."

"Neve-"

Minato didn't need him to finished after he begun. The rasengan already was tearing into his back.

"When," The Kazekage asked coughing up blood as Minato stepped on his hand crushing it.

"When you and Orochimaru took your seats. I had marks placed on them." Minato replied crushing the bones in his hand. "This is for attacking my village." After saying that minato teleported him away straight towards Orochimaru and Hiruzen.

"Wonder what that is?" Minato commented seeing the flashing blue lights near the snakes.

* * *

 **With Orochimaru and Hiruzen**

"It seems you're losing Orochimaru," Hiruzen commented seeing that his summons were being taken care of. "Give up now."

"Really? This was all apart of my plan old man," Orochimaru replied knowing that the windmill was in action now. "You'll die here Hiruzen."

"I might die here but the leaf will live on," Hiruzen said knowing that the leaf would survive this and more to come due to its dark side working with the light side.

"I will simple attack again then in the future," Orochimaru said notting that the Kazekages body hit the barrier. "Amateurs."

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Hiruzen yelled knowing that this was the only way to win. "This is the end for you."

"No for you," Orochimaru said motioning the first and the second to get ready to fight.

* * *

 **Ichigo's inner world**

"Tea?" The man asked across from Ichigo seeing that they would be here for awhile.

Ichigo didn't responded merely looking down at his hands.

"Wonder what they would think of you if they saw what you became," He said pouring him some. "His majesty is correct on what happened to you. You lost that fire inside of you but for some reason you had it again then lost it."

"Shut it Askin," Ichigo responded glaring at the quincy. "I didn't lose anything."

"So the son speaks," Askin replied. "Well tell that to dear old Rukia why don't."

Hearing that Ichigo tried rushing him only to fall down in pain from the wounds he received in the real world.

"You're still healing in the real world and these wounds affect you even here in your inner world kid," Askin told him sipping his tea. "Stop glaring at me and relax. His majesty is letting you go back after you're healed anyway."

"Why?" Ichigo asked not trusting any of the quincy. "Why does he care so much."

"Because you're his son after what father wouldn't care about their kids. Unlike you I might say," Asking replied smirking knowing all of Ichigo's dirty little secrets. "Renji was so happy to be a father not evening knowing that the kid wasn't his. At least he was spared that."

"I'm going to kill you," Ichigo said not likely that his past was on display for the quincy that mocked him.

"And I would end up back here," Askin said eating the dessert that appeared in front of him. "If I recall you fucked your own sisters too?"

Ichigo stood hearing that. "It was after trapping you in the Dangai if I recall. How many years passed in the human world? They were 22 so you do the math Ichigo and they missed you so much. They welcomed their older brother home in their own special way, though you should thank Pepe for that Ichigo. He was the first one you killed after Quilge. His powers do work in very interesting ways that you don't know how to control yet."

Ichigo rushed him again this time not falling and reaching him, before he started coughing. "Wow the sickness of this world really is going to kill you if don't take it easy."

"Well it seems his majesty doesn't need me to heal you anymore," Askin said walking over to the pit. "If you want to have some tea with me you know where to find me." He said before jumping down the pit.

"I hate him," Ichigo said to himself sitting up and feeling something wet press against his face.

* * *

 **Real world**

"Stop it," Ichigo said to the dog pushing it away so it would stop licking his face. "Where am I?"

"The hidden leaf?" A voice said from around the corner. "Good to see you alive Ichigo."

"Same to you Kakashi," Ichigo said to his sensei, happy to be out of his inner world. "What happened?"

Kakashi sat down on the rubble next to him. The dog moving to his side. "The war is over."

"That's good to hear," Ichigo replied. "Are Sasuke and Naruko still alive?"

"Yes they are," Kakashi said scratching the dogs behind his ears. "Though we lost some good people today.

"Who?" Ichigo asked pushing himself up to his feet.

"The third Hokage Hiruzen died fighting Orochimaru," Kakashi replied seeing that was standing and walking over to him. "The funeral will take place in three days everyone is invited."

"Let's get you to a healer," Kakashi said putting Ichigo's arm around his neck to help get him to one.

* * *

 **Along the Gate**

"So this is the hidden leaf village?" A feminine voice said overlooking the village. "Beautiful."

"Don't forget why we're here," A voice said to her left standing still as the wind blow through their coats.

"I won't."


	14. Chapter 14

**So we going the netflix route now quantity of quality for the time being. Still trying to figure out the word count sadly this far in as you can see this is a smaller chapter compared to the previous ones that were recently released. Question though, what do you guys think of seeing other people perspectives and hearing exposition through them or seeing what their up to?**

* * *

 **Day of the funeral**

"You changed your mind?" Kakashi asked seeing Ichigo was at training ground three staring at the sky again, noting to himself that his genin has been doing that too much for his liking.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded seeing all the ribbons in the air, none belonging to person he was looking for.

"Before I leave Minato wanted me to inform you that he wants to talk," Kakashi said walking past Ichigo before using the body flicker technique.

"Noted," Ichigo replied noticing the person that was watching them was now approaching him from the trees.

"Yo kid," The voice said not drawing Ichigo's attention. "Sake?"

Ichigo didn't answer too busy thinking of what would happen in the future now that he was missing Zangetsu.

"You know it's rude to ignore your elders right?" The man said sitting on the log to Ichigo's left his long white hair blowing in the wind. "I'll let it slide if you drink with me."

"No thanks," Ichigo said as he looked over towards the man seeing that he would be here for awhile it seemed .

"Not even in honor of the old man? He did teach both of us," He said pouring the sake into cups. "I won't tell anyone."

"Who are you?" Ichigo questioned, curious on who else knew about his training. "Noone knows about that."

The man started laughing before jumping up onto the log and striking a pose. "It's the one and only Mt. Myobokuhama's holy master sannin, also known as Jiraiya the toad sannin."

"A what?" Ichigo asked confused by what a sannin was and also tempted to reach for the sake now to forget about what was happening in front of him.

"A sannin," Jiraiya said sitting back down. "You don't know know what a sannin is."

"No," Ichigo responded flatly confused why he should know about what a sannin is.

"So the old man didn't tell you about us," Jiraiya said sulking, but happy to see that he got Ichigo talking.

"You mean the third?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Jiraiya replied drinking more of the sake. "Didn't he tell during the training?"

"He only gave me some pointers on water walking and left me alone," Ichigo said thinking back about it.

"Oh," Jiraiya said packing the sake back up. "So you didn't go through the initiation then?"

"What initiation?" Ichigo asked seeing him take the sake out of his hand.

"Oh nothing," Jiraiya said leaving. "Bye kid, if you ever do end up taking it we can drink together"

"What the heck just happened?" Ichigo confused by the events that just transpired.

'Weird guy,' Hagoromo commented sitting on the log that Jiraiya was previously sitting on.

'Where have you been?' Ichigo asked seeing that he vanished for the past couple of days.

'I had to take care of some business,' Hagoromo replied rubbing his beard.

'Kaguya?' Ichigo asked curious if Hagoromo found her.

Hagoromo looked at Ichigo wondering what he was talking about before it hit him. 'Fuck.'

'You forgot?' Ichigo said flabbergasted that he forgot about his own mother.

'I was busy Ichigo,' Hagoromo replied ignoring the fact he forgot about his own mother.

'Sure,' Ichigo told him as he left ignoring the four pair of eyes watching him. 'Bet you were spying on the female only section in the spa again.'

'I wasn't!'

* * *

 **Hokage's office later that day**

"Any information on them yet?" Minato asked Jiraiya wanting to know who those strangers were.

"The men in white?" Jiraiya said leaning on the window, seeing that Fugaku and Hiashi were also in the room with them. "Only information I found about them predates ages ago. Nothing helpful."

"What type of information?" Minato asked seeing that Fugaku and Hiashi were content listening at the moment.

"That those outfits they were wearing matched the descriptions of the monks of destruction," Jiraiya replied rubbing his forehead. "But they died out during the days of the sage of six paths."

"Not all of them," Fugaku said thinking about that Kurosaki woman that was apart of their village fourteen years ago.

"She showed no signs of knowing about her heritage though," Hiashi replied knowing who they were talking about.

"What about her son though?" Fugaku said looking towards Minato knowing that he's the only one that would tell him in the future if he hasn't already done so.

"No he doesn't know anything," Minato said sighing, staring up the chunin that busted through the doors interrupting them.

"Urgent news Lord Hokage," He said stopping as he saw the clan heads and one of the sannin inside the room.

"Yes?" Minato asked seeing that he wouldn't have any other reason to burst into this room unless it was something important.

"A peace treaty from Sunagakure," The chunin said handing the scroll to Minato who read through it.

"Bring this to Shikaku and have him form the response," Minato told the chunin knowing that his friend would be able to handle it.

Minato waited for the chunin to leave before motioning for the anbu to lock the door this time. "Any news on Tsunade?"

"She's in a town a couple of days away from here," Jiraiya said knowing that Minato would want her to come back to village after the attack. "When do you want me to leave?"

"Four days from now," Minato told him before continuing. "Take Ichigo and Naruko with you."

That drew a surprise from the room, everyone knowing that Minato wouldn't want Ichigo to leave the village if he could help it after what just happened.

"Naruko I understand, but Ichigo?" Jiraiya questioned Minato not knowing what got into him.

"I think it would be good for him to go out and see the sights around the village," Minato said turning his chair a little. "I also hope that it inspires loyalty for the village when he meets other subjects of the Land of Fire."

"But he's missing his hand though," Jiraiya said looking at the night sky through the window. "Wouldn't it be safer for him to stay?"

"That's also what I'm hoping for to," Minato said surprising everyone. "If he knows what's beyond these walls what would make him leave? We would be perfectly able to watch him all the time to keep him safe."

No one said anything after hearing that, knowing it was the best decision for Ichigo so far.

"How is he anyway Jiraiya?" Minato asked knowing that he ordered Jiraiya to check on him to see if anything was wrong.

"Out of it," Jiraiya said knowing that he didn't need to change his answer from their brief conversation. "It seems he was shaken by the assault."

Minato sighed for what felt like the hundredth time when it came to Ichigo. "What type of out of it?"

"Deep in his thoughts it seemed. Like he had a lot on his mind," Jiraiya replied knowing that type of thoughts a mile away.

"We all do," Fugaku commented knowing about the proposals he asked Minato to look over.

"When he's older you can try," Minato said knowing what Fugaku was onto and wanting to get it out of the way. "Then you can offer him as many proposals as you want."

"Works for me," Fugaku said already forming plans to secure his kekkei genkai for the Uchiha clan, knowing that the other clans would want the same.

"What happens if he doesn't get married or continue his bloodline?" Hiashi asked seeing that if Ichigo died before leaving any offspring for the village it would be a waste of a strong bloodline that the village could of used.

"We have plans in motion for that," Minato said, not proud of the choices he had to make, but knowing that the status quo must be kept to keep the leaf at the top. "That's another reason why you'll be taking him with you Jiraiya. Figure out his likes and dislikes for woman, it'll make it easier for us in the future to make a match for him."

"What about sending him to Ibiki for the time being?" Jiraiya asked curious if that would help them clear his head or not.

"No," Minato said getting ready to dismiss everyone for the time being. "We'll let him figure it out himself for now. You're all free to go home now."


	15. Chapter 15(lemons)

**You can skip this but just know that there's a lemon at the end of the chapter with crack(I think) involved.**

 **Check out BigE2955 he has amazing ntr lemon stories that you guys should read. He has a couple of stories on this site, but most of his stuff is on adult fanfiction though and hentai foundry. Saying this since his stories got me into the ntr stuff.**

 **Rambling alert, skip if you want.**

 **This chapters kinda a fucking mess till the end I think. So missing content like between chapters and stuff is on purpose. Also lemon(we hit the crack lemon my boys!) in this chapter. Haven't down one in a couple of months or years(?), so I feel super rusty in that department and not knowing how to really end it. Questions, what's your opinions on the word dick and pussy when it comes to lemons and stuff? For me it feels weird kinda don't know why. Like I should use a different word if I can not to over use them it feels like. Other then that enjoy this netflix/tacobell chapter.**

* * *

"Ichigo glad you could make it," Minato said to him motioning for Ichigo to have a seat across from him. "I have a mission for you."

Ichigo sat wondering what type of mission it would be that it required him to meet with the Hokage personally instead of the mission desk. "Yeah?"

Minato sighed at Ichigo's attitude thinking that Kakashi would have worked on it by now. "Ichigo it's yes Hokage-sama. Say it with me now."

"No I'm good," Ichigo replied confused why Minato always changed the subject so much.

Minato looked at Ichigo wondering why he never showed much respect to people that were above him, noting to himself to ask his wife if she knew anything or not about this.

"The mission?" Ichigo seeing Minato in his thoughts ignoring him.

"Oh yeah," Minato said scratching his cheek like his daughter often did. "Report back here in three days to leave with Jiraiya and Naruko to go find Tsunade of the Senju."

"Who?" Ichigo asked not knowing who Tsunade of the Senju was.

"The last surviving member of the Senju clan," Minato responded. "She's also the best healer in the elemental nations they say. If you ask kindly enough she might be able to heal your wound."

"What being dickless?" One of the anbu commented from the shadows before cursing to himself from the sudden outburst that he couldn't help.

Minato looked at Ichigo seeing him looking down at his hand and muttering under his breath.

"I'm not dickless," Ichigo yelled before throwing the chair he was using into the corner he heard the voice come from, the chair shattering on impact.

"You're dismissed Ichigo," Minato said seeing that any more talking would be pointless. Knowing that it stuck a cord inside Ichigo when he was called that. It didn't help when he acted like that it help enforce the nickname he was given.

Ichigo made his way out walking past the door before being stopped by a man with black hair leaning on the wall outside the Hokage office. "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes?" Ichigo asked confused on how so many people knew his name.

"Fugaku Uchiha father to Sasuke Uchiha," Fugaku said as he reached out his hand to be shaken by Ichigo. "I've heard alot about you from my child."

"Really," Ichigo said shaking Fugakus hand. "What type of things?"

"Only good things," Fugaku said knowing he had to make the first move quick before anyone else got a chance. "I would like to invite you to our family dinner tonight since everyone would be there and we would be honored to have you come and join us."

Ichigo looking into Fugaku's eyes looking for any hidden motive. "Sure," Ichigo replied seeing none. "What time?"

Fugaku brightened hearing that and knowing that Minato was watching through the crack in the door. "Four hours from now at the Uchiha compound."

"See you then," Ichigo said before leaving the tower.

"This is why you have to be more forward then you were," Fugaku said to Minato whose mouth was wide open from Ichigo accepting Fugaku's offer.

"How?" Minato asked not believing a word Fugaku said.

"Being straightforward with him," Fugaku responded seeing that Minato was cursing at his own stupidity.

"Better luck next time old friend," Fugaku said leaving a smile tugging on his lips.

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound**

Ichigo wondered in surprised about the lack of security there was for a prestigious clan.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" A feminine voice called out drawing his attention towards the direction it came from.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said freezing as he looked into onyx eyes and long jet black hair that went to her shoulders maybe even past them. Wearing a black shirt that barely hide the details of her sizable bust or her toned stomach and black pants with black sandals. Her appearance reminding him of a certain captain that tried killing him and her own sister.

"If you're down gawking follow me," She said emotionlessly as she turned around to lead him towards her home.

'So this is what happened to my daughters clan,' Hagoromo said intrigued by the clan at its current status.

'Daughter?' Ichigo asked following the girl who seemed to eerily similar to Byakuya and killing the emotions that rose with it.

'Didn't I tell you about them?' Hagoromo said surprised Ichigo didn't know.

'Them?' Ichigo said more stunned that Hagoromo had more than one child.

'Yeah two of them,' Hagoromo replied staring at the females ass in front of them that got his approval. 'Indra and Asura were their names.'

'When were you going to tell me about this?' Ichigo asked seeing that Hagoromo has been with him a while now.

'Didn't really think it was important,' Hagoromo said thinking it honestly wasn't important for Ichigo to know about.

Ichigo didn't have reply for that knowing that he wouldn't have push to know about it in the first place.

'See and we're here now,' Hagoromo said seeing that the female stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"The dining room is the second door on the left," She said as Ichigo entered the home. "By the way thank you."

"For what?" Ichigo asked as he made his way forward to the dining room.

"Because you protected my younger sibling when I couldn't," She said the smallest hint of emotion being heard.

"It was no problem," Ichigo replied knowing that it truly wasn't no matter what the voices said.

"Really?" She said looking down at his missing arm as the stood outside the door of the dining room.

"Onee-san," A voice yelled on the other side of the door before the owner of it came bursting through to tackle her. "I missed you."

Ichigo watched pushing back the memories of his past and killing what emotions would have shown themselves not wanting to cause a scene. "Yo."

Sasuke turned and stared at Ichigo, his face slowly turning red from embarrassment. "Hey."

"Ichigo welcome," Faguka said from the dinning room seeing that Sasuke almost tackled Itachi. "Dinner is ready join us. There's a seat next to my beautiful wife you can take."

Laughing into her hand she greeted Ichigo. "Pleasure to finally meet you Ichigo. We've heard alot about you from Sasuke."

"Really?" Ichigo asked looking at Sasuke who was looking at the food instead of paying attention.

"Yes," She replied showing off her smile and that's when Ichigo finally got a look at her and what she was wearing. Seeing that she was only wearing a long robe and sandals like her husband leaving everything to his imagination.

'Damn,' Hagoromo said disappointed by her choice of clothes.

"Take the seat," She said patting the cushin to her right between her and her daughter. "Almost forgot to mention my name, it's Mikoto Uchiha."

"Pleasures all mine," Ichigo responded seating himself and grabbing some of the food as everyone else seemed to be doing as they talked. "What do you guys do?"

"We're the police force here in the village," Fugaku said seeing that Mikoto was going to get them drinks. "We capture cimals and solve crimes. The simple stuff you expect the police to do."

Mikoto listened as she poured the drinks, mixing in certain ingredients in three of the cups of sake and a special ingredient in the fourth cup for their guest.

"Do you need help," Fugaku asked noticing his wife was taking longer than usual.

"No dear I'm done," She responded smiling to herself thinking back to the days when Ichigo parents were still alive and the promise she made to Masaki.

"Here you go dear," Mikoto said smiling as she handed Fugaku his drink and everyone else theirs.

"Thank you dear," Fugaku responded enjoying his time at the moment unaware of the darkness behind his wife's eyes as everyone drank out of the cups.

* * *

 **Later**

"Thank you Ichigo," MIkoto said to him after he put Sasuke in his room. Seeing as Fugaku was asleep and Itachi went to sleep after she finished her drink saying that she was tired.

"It's no problem," He replied getting ready to leave since he wasn't feeling so well. "Can I have some water before I leave?"

"Sure follow me," Mikoto told him smiling as she walked by her plan working.

Ichigo followed her wondering why he was feeling so hot. Picking at his shirt that he was wearing to let some cold air touch his skin.

"You feeling okay?" Mikoto asked seeing him still doing that as they reached the kitchen. Her own hunger rising as she caught a glimpse of his abs, her thoughts getting darker.

"I just need some water," Ichigo replied ignoring the question as he was now starting to sweat a little from the unnatural heat.

"Here you go Ichigo-kun," Mikoto said handing the water over before spilling it onto him drenching his shirt.

Ichigo looked down at himself as the water traveled down his body making even his pants wet. Thinking why couldn't it have landed in his mouth instead. He quickly removed his shirt not paying attention to Mikoto.

"Oh Ichigo-kun if you want to dry off you need to remove your pants too," Mikoto said sweetly as she licked her lips from seeing Ichigo's shirtless body and wanting to see more.

Ichigo nodded fumbling with the belt buckle trying to unbuckle them but to no success. "Can you help?" He asked his mind not completely with him anymore.

Mikoto's smile got even sweeter from hearing that, knowing that Ichigo would be playing into her hands. She walked over her robe sweeping over the floor like a wedding dress going down the aisle. As she reached him, she looked up into his confused caramel eyes wondering if the uchiha gene would be strong enough to cover her when this was finished.

"Aren't you"

Ichigo didn't get to finished his voice being silenced by MIkoto pushing her lips against his. She worked his belt buckle finally getting off for them as she assaulted his mouth loving the taste of strawberries.

Ichigo wondered why she stopped, looking at her face that was looking down between them. "Sorry," He said staring at her red eyes, trying to break the ice that formed over the raging inferno between them, a married women with a happy family and a genin that was on her sons team.

"No no it's better than expected," She said memorizing every detail of his tool and this event with her sharingan. Her mind went straight to her sleeping husband thinking about his pencil with grapes and issues he was having getting it ready or not managing to get it ready at all, then to the beast in front of her that resembled one of their magnum wine bottles they had for special events and the forbidden fruit that hung below it. "Let's continue this in the living room," She said with urgency wanting to feel this monster inside her and knowing that it was one of the few places they could fuck, wanting it to be comfortable to a certain degree for her as she was broken in by the stud.

Ichigo followed seeing that he had no choice since she was leading him by his head that she had in her hand, not minding other then she still had her robe on. "Robe?" He questioned his mind losing its grip to his instincts even more now since he was being fueled by lust.

"What do you think?" She asked taking her robe off as she pushed him on the couch revealing her naked body to him "I've been waiting this whole time for you like this."

Ichigo was wordless looking over her body now, being reminded of Kushina and thinking this was what she looked like without clothes. "Beautiful."

"Thank you," She whispered happy she still had it as she got on top of Ichigo hovering off him to alieng his sword with her sealth before stopping. "I need you to remove something for me," She said smiling.

Ichigo looked, pushing her lips around with his fingers on his one good hand finally grabbing a vibrating black item and pulling it out before throwing it into the hallway to warn whoever was there to back off or watch, he didn't care.

She pressed her lips against his tip, wiggling back and forth, teasing Ichigo as he looked desperate to shove it in. "Who's your master?" She asked continuing to tease him unaware of the monster she awoken.

Ichigo gasped one more time before regrowing his hand not caring about the consequences as he grabbed her hip along with his other hand. "Who's your master?" He replied in kind slamming her halfway down his shaft, making her eyes widen in indescribable pleasure that she was experiencing at the moment. "I can wait."

Ichigo let her stay like that for awhile knowing that it worked on others who tried making them his master, so as he waited he decided to have fun exploring her body in this position as much as he could.

Mitoko looked down at Ichigo who was staring back up at her waiting for her to make the first move as he played with her breast like a child. "Why did you stop?" She whimpered wanting to feel all of it inside of her, not half of it.

"Who's your master?" Ichigo asked turning the question he was asked around on her, as moved his hips downward drawing a moan from her as he left her honey pot.

Ichigo smirked seeing her bite her bottom lip her mind gnawing at the question that was asked. He pulled out even more till only the tip was left in her, knowing that it would the final blow to her body and mind as he conquered her.

Mikoto grabbed his hands her lust filled mind not caring that he had two at the moment only thinking about his third leg. "You are," She yelled slamming herself fully embracing his dick. Looking down with her red eyes memorizing the sight of her tone stomach bulging from mass of Ichigo's tool being inside her.

Ichigo's smirk grew at hearing that as he watched her at work on his tool, ignoring that her eyes seemed to morph twice thinking it was just a trick on his mind. He left her breast now and moved south to her ass playing with it knowing that she would need help getting even more pleasure from this mating session of theirs.

Mikoto gasped as Ichigo lifted them off the couch into a standing position to make it easier to reach her deepest parts. Locking her legs around his waist as she felt his hands knead her ass enjoying the feeling of a real man breeding her.

Ichigo lost track of time as it past only knowing that he had to break into her most sacred place to plant his seed into her fertile soil before her husband could.

Mikoto moaned even louder as she was experince another orgasim, losing count long ago. She wanted to look at the clock hanging on the wall but couldn't as she felt Ichigo push into her womb and feeling him expand inside her knowing what was about to come.

Ichigo grunted as he released himself inside another mans wife, deep down loving the moment it happened. Thinking about Rukia how she was breed the same way. Looking the mumbling mess that was his teammates mother as her tongue hung out and her eyes drifted up with a far away look in them.

Mikoto mumbled to herself as she was filled by Ichigo, loving the feeling of cheating on her husband and loving the thought of getting pregnant with another man's child even more. She was brought out of these thoughts by gravity itself as she fell from Ichigo's grasp unceremoniously landing on the ground with a thund, not feeling any pain from it as Ichigo fell on the couch legs spread and his cock pointed at her still. Looking down at herself she saw that she was a mess and that Ichigo was more virile then she originally thought noticing her stomach was the same size when she was carrying sasuke at six months.

She kept these thoughts to herself before being hit in the chest by something sticky and white that drew her attention. Seeing Ichigo still discharging his load not stopping for a second, she lept forwards encasing his head with her mouth swallowing as much as she could, enjoying the taste of fresh strawberries.

"Honey?" A voice said looking into the living making Mikoto freeze for a second and Ichigo to look up with foggy eyes at the owner of the voice. "Guess she's sleeping on the couch then." Fugaku said seeing Mikoto sleeping on the couch before heading back up to their bedroom.

Mikoto looked at Ichigo sucking on his pole like it was a popsicle and enjoying the cream filling that she was receiving. "That was close," She said jerking his length with both hands having more cream shootout to cover her and the floor between them.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied enjoying how well she was jerking him off at the moment before she went back to sucking him. "I need to go through now."

"Really even if you have one more hole to fill?" Mikoto asked knowing that the drugs should still be affecting him. Ichigo froze once he heard that question knowing that he had to do it.

Ichigo motioned her to bend over the coffee table knowing that neither of them would be satisfied now till it was filled like her other holes.

She got in the positioned he wanted, raising her ass into the air knowing that Ichigo wouldn't be going easy on this hole ether. Feeling Ichigo aligned with her tiny hole, she swallowed the lump in her throat feeling a bit nervous now.

Ichigo pushed forward not wasting anymore time to claim her last hole. He gasped at the tightness of it, having trouble forcing a third of it into her.

Mikoto's hand slipped creating a banging sound as she fell onto the coffee table her ass raising even higher for Ichigo who at that moment found purchase and forced the rest of his length into her. Mikoto feeling her guts being reshaped to fit Ichigo and only Ichigo.

Panting Mikoto asked him to go even harder loving the feeling of her ass being dominated for the first time ever. Moaning Mikoto felt Ichigo's length expand in her before the table cracked and breaking into two parts from the force of Ichigo and her mating on top of it. As soon as it did Ichigo unleashed himself inside her once again from the sensitive of his glands from cumming so many times and the tightness of her ass.

Ichigo stood up looking down at the bumbling woman he broke after he withdrew himself from her, watching his cum leak from all three of her holes. Thinking he did a good job giving her what she wanted and more. Walking out to the hallway to collect his clothes he asked the person watching if they would clean up after them. "Yes."

He didn't reply to the voice as he put his pants and shirt back on before leaving the Uchiha heads household with foggy eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**So sup major short filler chapter that's been badly written is here that's all. So got bored read some fanfics found one that was interesting called "Welcome to the Ero-Verse!" by Komod0-Sensei and "Ichigo Dominates" by Komod0-Sensei. So stop reading this and go read those right now since their better written. Might start working on a Bleach X The Rising of The Shield Hero since it seems interesting enough and the manga wasn't that bad. Also updates will be very random and weird for both stories since life needs my attention more than this at the moment.**

* * *

Ichigo moaned as he pressed the ice pack against his forehead though it didn't help his pelvis region from its pain. As he sat there at his table inside his apartment as he tried remembering what happened. But nothing came up the only event that he could remember was when Sasuke's mom came back with the drinks for everyone.

'Hagoromo you there?' Ichigo asked the spirit that followed him, hoping that he knew what happened last night that caused this headache of his.

'Yo,' Hagoromo said appearing from thin air wearing basketball shorts that hung around his waist and a matching tank top. What got his attention though was the gold chain hanging around his neck and sunglasses over his eyes.

'What?' Hagoromo asked seeing Ichigo stare at him wondering what happened.

'Nothing,' Ichigo said waving the questioned that popped up away. 'You know what happened last night?'

Hagoromo grinned at hearing that, amazed that Ichigo didn't remember anything. 'You don't remember?'

Ichigo stared at Hagoromo not happy that he seemed to look like the cat that ate the carney at the moment. 'No.'

Hagoromo couldn't hold his laughter in after hearing that. Not believing this boy wouldn't remember a night like that with a milf that beautiful. As he thought about telling Ichigo a dark thought crossed his mind. 'I'm not telling you.' Hagoromo said a look of fear on his face as he looked at Ichigo.

'What?' Ichigo questioned surprised by the look of fear on his face worried about his actions last night. 'What did I do Hagoromo?'

'Stay away from my mother!' Hagoromo yelled be vanishing in thin air earning Ichigo's ire before it clicked.

"Oh god no," Ichigo said to himself connecting the dots that were laid out in front of him, hoping it wasn't true but knowing it was. He wished Zangetsu was here at the moment to curse him for his uncontrollable lust. Though he didn't know that it was a drug that affect him not his lust.

Ichigo was taken out of these thoughts from the knocking sound coming from the front door to his apartment. As he made his way to it he couldn't help but wonder who would be knocking on his door knowing that he hasn't told anybody where he lived since no one asked. "Please don't be an Uchiha." Ichigo said under his breath not wanting to talk to anyone related to Sasuke at the moment.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man asked seeing that the door opened and a teen with orange hair stood there with a scowl on his face.

"Yes?" Ichigo said staring into the masked man's one eye on the left side of his face. He noted that the mask itself was blank like a piece of canvas before someone drew on it.

"Good, can I come in?" He asked wanting to talk to Kurosaki in private for the matters that involved him.

"No," Ichigo said not wanting a complete stranger to come into his apartment before closing the door.

"Please?" He asked again his foot holding the door open so it wouldn't close. "It'll only take a couple of minutes of your time I promise."

"No," Ichigo said again annoyed that the mask man wouldn't get a hint and leave. "If you have anything to say you can say it here."

"I insist Ichigo," The man said performing a genjutsu to persuade the teen to let him into his apartment.

"Oi," Ichigo yelled as he felt the genjutsu try to affect him before he dispelled it. "Don't try that with me."

The masked man was taken back by surprise that Ichigo realized what happened, as the teen kicked his foot out of the door frame but not before he forced it open with his brue strength pushing Ichigo out of the way as he stepped inside. "You felt the genjutsu?"

"Can you leave?" Ichigo said not wanting to deal with this person, seeing that he was holding back during their fight for the door.

"Will you let me ask my questions first?" The masked man asked as he looked around Ichigo's apartment seeing nothing of interest.

"If I do will you leave," Ichigo let out through his teeth having a feeling that the man would act like a child if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Yes," The man said sitting down at the table Ichigo was at earlier. "So how did you find out about the genjutsu?"

"Kurenai," Ichigo answered in one word forcing the mental pictures of her to the back of his mind for now.

"She thought you how to dispel and detect them?" He asked before leading into his next question for the teen. "What do you think about the village?"

"Yeah and what type of question is that?" Ichigo replied not liking where that question could lead.

"Just curious about your opinion on the village that's all," The masked man said not giving any of his intentions away to the teen.

"It's just a village I guess," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head with his good hand not really ever thinking about it before now.

"So if you were given the opportunity to leave would you take it?" The man asked his eye focusing in on Ichigo.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied the thought never really crossing his mind unless Aizen showed up. "It would depend on the reason I guess."

The masked man sat there going over Ichigo's responses in his head before he got up. "Well it's been a pleasure Kurosaki-san see you next time."

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded by what happened ignoring the door closing. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself.

* * *

 **A couple of hours later**

Ichigo laid there on his couch thinking about the question that man asked, wondering if he worked for the Hokage or someone else.

"Coming," Ichigo yelled hearing that someone was knocking on his door again secretly hoping it wasn't that masked man.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said as he opened the door looking at a female with orange eyes and blue hair in a black robe with red clouds on it.

"Yahiko?" The female said her voice containing mixed emotions as she looked at the teen in front of her.

"Nope," Ichigo said closing the door and calling it a night as he headed to his bedroom to sleep, wondering why all the weird people came to his apartment.


	17. Rewrite

Just telling you guys that I'm going back and rewriting stuff and that there's a new poll on my profile for a different story. After a week it will be taken down for another poll on a different story. Any questions just pm me or leave it in a review.


	18. Rewrite update 20

The first chapter of the rewrite is out, keeping this up for you guys to read if you want to or not.


End file.
